Mission Love
by EpicTwins
Summary: Stuss! *hust* also, das ist unsere erste gemeinsame FF (Allaigras 1. FF und ihre Idee, aufgepeppt mit dat Chromes total krank-gestörten Einfällen *hust hust* und deren 2. FF) Najaaaa Was wäre die Welt, wenn ein sadistischer Prinz nicht mit seinem Fröschlein Spaß haben würde? In dieser FF wird alles gepairt, was bei 3 nicht auf den Bäumen ist! Bel "Ushishishi Froggy, kümmere du
1. Eine Fatale Wette

Als ich aufwachte, hielt ich Fran fest umschlungen. Wir lagen mal wieder gemeinsam in einem Bett... NACKT wir hatten die letzte Nacht mal wieder zusammen verbracht. Was die Anderen wohl sagen würden, wenn sie es rausfinden würden?

Naja, da das eh nie passieren würde, machte ich mir nicht weiter Gedanken darum. Dann meldete sich Fran zu Wort: „Seeeenpaaai … ? Du hast es letzte Nacht echt übertrieben, mir tut alles weh"

Als er mir das vorheulte, sah er mich mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen an, woraufhin ich antwortete: „Ach, halt die Klappe", und ihm eine reinhaute.

„Seenpaai? Es ist schon 12 Uhr, wir kommen zu spät zur Besprechung"

„Naja, da kann man nichts machen ushishishi~", wir standen auf, zogen uns an und gingen zur Konferenz.

Dort angekommen begrüßte uns Squalo erstmal mit einem lauten „VOOOOOOOIIIII! Habt ihr zwei SPASTEN mal auf die Uhr gesehn?! Ihr seid EINE STUNDE zu spät!", und fuchtelte dabei wie immer mit seinem Schwert rum.

Ich meinte nur „Ach, belästige mich nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten. Der Prinz ist verdammt müde", und gähnte lautstark.

Nach dem Aufwachen konnte ich deutlich spüren, dass ich meine Nacht mal wieder mit dem Fake-Prinz verbracht hatte. Nicht nur mein Arsch tat verdammt weh, sondern auch mein Rücken. Wann würde er wohl kapieren, dass ich, auch wenn ich immer so emotionslos tat, auch Gefühle und vor allem Schmerz empfand?!

„Seeeenpaaai … ?", nervte ich ihn „Du hast es letzte Nacht echt übertrieben, mir tut alles weh"

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten entgegnete er mir mit einem Schlichten „Ach, halt die Klappe", worauf hin er mir mal wieder eine runterhaute.

Wie schon erwähnt, er kapierte nicht, das ich ein Lebewesen mit Emotionen war. Und so etwas nannte sich Genie! Konnte noch nicht einmal an meiner Körpersprache und meinen zwar sehr gut versteckten, aber dennoch vorhandenen Reaktionen erkennen, wie sehr er mich manchmal doch verletzte.

Erst jetzt fiel mein Blick auf die Uhr. Was?! Schon 12?! Verdammt, heute war doch Besprechung! Ich wies Bel darauf hin und wir zogen uns an. Dann ging es los zum Besprechungssaal, wo uns auch direkt ein wütender Squalo mit seinem sinnlosen Rumgebrülle empfing.

Bel meinte zu ihm nur „Ach, belästige mich nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten. Der Prinz ist verdammt müde"

Natürlich! Dieser Möchtegern musste mal wieder den Exhibitionisten raushängen lassen und sich selbst als Prinz bezeichnen. Dabei gehörte dieser Pseudo-"Prinz" doch schon lange nicht mehr zum Adel.

Selber Schuld, wenn er auch alles zerstören musste. Typisch Psycho, handelt, ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken, so wie auch gestern Abend, als er meinen armen, nicht mehr gaaanz so unschuldigen Hintern so gequält hat.

Naja, aber... ganz schön war es ja schon...

Während ich so darüber nachdachte, war mir gar nicht aufgefallen, wie Bel und Squalo damit beschäftigt waren, den Raum zu zerstören.

„Ushishishishi~ wenn du willst, kann ich meine Teschniken an dir verbessern"

Wir begannen, uns gegenseitig zu attackieren und demolierten nebenbei den Raum ganz gewaltig. Das Ganze ging so lange weiter, bis Xanxus sich einmischte „Hey, Abschaum! Hört auf mit der Scheiße!"

Wir hörten auf zu kämpfen und Squalo ließ ein lautstarkes „Tz, das war deine Rettung!" von sich hören. „Ushishishi~ das glaubst auch nur du" ich grinste ihn sadistisch an.

Lussuria meldete sich zu Wort und meinte „Nana~, hört auf zu streiten~ Wir wollen doch hier abstimmen, wer auf den Zehnten aufpassen soll~"

Xanxus funkelte ihn noch böser als sonst an. Als Levi das merkte, zückte er eine Mappe und begann „Wir haben vom 9. den Auftrag bekommen, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasawaga Ryohei und Hibari Kyoya nach Italien zu bringen. Wer will die Quälgeister freiwillig abholen?"

Es herrschte Stille. Xanxus brach das Schweigen „Ich will, dass Squalo und Lussuria nach Japan gehen." „VOOOOOIIIIII! Wieso ICH und wieso mit IHM?!", schrie Squalo empört.

„Also, ich habe nichts dagegen, mit dir zu gehen, Squ-chaan~ Das wird doch sicher lustig~!"

Während Squalo und Luss sich weiter stritten, meldete ich mich nun „Ushishishishi~ Wenn's weiter nichts ist, geh ich wieder. Bye-bi~"

„VOOOIIIII!", schrie Squalo „Wieso gehst du nicht nach Japan, du Made, um diese Spacken abzuholen! Dein Anhängsel braucht doch eh noch Erfahrung!" Er deutete auf Fran.

Ich? Mit Bel nach Japan gehen?! Ganz alleine? In einem Hotel, ohne jemanden wie Luss, der immer herein platze, wesshalb man vorsichtig sein sollte und sich nicht einfach an unschuldigen Fröschen vergreift?! NIE! IM! LEBEN!

Das wäre mein sicherer Tod! Doch in diesem Moment hatte ich schon Bels scheußliche Lache im Ohr. „Ushishishi~ Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Wettbewerb? Welches Team zuerst alle Wächter bei sich hat und mit ihnen hierher zurückkommt, gewinnt. Und wer verliert muss ein Jahr lang den Diener des anderen Spielen~"

BITTE WAS?! WOLLTE DER MICH VERARSCHEN?! Ehe ich etwas einwenden konnte, antwortete Squalo auch schon „Okay, abgemacht! Aber mit Diener meinst du doch sicherlich Fran. Naja, mir solls Recht sein, hauptsache etwas! Und wenn ich verliere, dann hast DU Luss am Hals!"

„Oi! Bel-sempai! Werde ich hier auch noch gefragt?!", meinte ich monoton. Doch dieser Idiot Luss musste mir auch noch in den Rücken fallen! „Hab dich nicht so, Fran~! Das macht doch Spaaß~ Für den Verlierer würde ich sogar ein hübsches Kleidchen nähen~!"

Und Bel entgegnete direkt „Am besten ein Maid-dress. Das steht Froggy sehr gut~ Ushishishi~ ich weiß das~", und gab Luss meine Maße durch, die dieser schnell notierte.

Zu meinem Bedauern bekam ich dann von Squalo die Frage zu hören „Warte mal! Woher kennt der deine Maße?! Und woher weiß er, dass dir ein Maid-dress steht?!"

Zum ersten Mal seid meinem Leben hier zeigte ich Emotionen, denn ich starrte Squalo mit einem so vernichtenden Blick an, dass dieser direkt schwieg.

Irgendwelche dummen Kommentare zu manchen Stellen, die wir uns einfach nicht verkneifen konnten:

Funkelte- Twinkle, twinkle, little star~ (Allaigra)

Levi- ARSCHKRIECHER! ( dat_Chrome )

~- Die Welt ist schwuuuul~ nananananaaaaa~ ich werde diskriminiert doch den meisten ist das egal~ (dat_Chrome & Allaigra [Schleichwerbung *hust hust* Blumio feat. Jessica – die Welt ist schwul])

meldete sich zu Wort- Sorry, aber ich wiederhole mich zu oft! (Allaigra) Für die Vielfalt bin nunmal ich da, sonst ständ das hier seeeehr viel öfter *sfz* (dat_Chrome)


	2. Das Geheimniss des Bosses

Ich merkte das Froggy Squalo wütend anstarrte und konnte mir ein grinsen nicht verkneifen „ushishsishi~ dann gehe ich da das ganze ja geklärt ist" ich drehte mich um und verlies demonstrativ den Raum. Fran folgte mir. Als wir kurz vor meinem Zimmer waren, viel mir ein, dass ich mir am besten die Adressen von den Quälgeistern noch vom Boss holen sollte. Ich würde sie auch so finden, aber man kann ja nie wissen. Fran meinte, er komme gleich nach, er müsse noch etwas erledigen, also ging ich allein zum Büro vom Boss. Als ich kurz vorm Büro war, hörte ich ein seltsames Stöhnen. Weil ich neugierig war, was da drin los war, öffnete ich die Tür einen Spalt breit. Was ich da sah schockierte... XANXUS & SQUALO KÜSSTEN SICH?! Sie küssten sich immer heftiger und lange blieb es aber nicht nur beim küssen. Xanxus machte sich an Squalos Hose zu schaffen und zog sie herunter. Seiner eigenen hatte er sich schon vor einer Weile entledigt! „Ushishsishi~" schien, als ob Fran und ich hier nicht die einzigen sind, die hier Geheimnisse haben. Das lässt sich doch bestimmt irgendwie zu meinem Vorteil ausnutzen, dachte ich mir und zog mein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Ich begann, Bilder von den beiden zu machen. Da kam Fran und fragte „Senpai...? Was machst du da?" „Shhh, sei still … gib mir dein Handy!" „Warum?" fragte er so monoton wie immer. „ Mach einfach" fuhr ich ihn an. Als er mir endlich sein Handy gab, begann ich, damit ein Video zu machen und mit meinem machte ich weiter Bilder. Xanxus hatte jetzt schon lang genug an Squalo rumgespielt... er ging jetzt richtig ran, hob Squalo hoch und drang von hinten in ihn ein, als er ihn auf seinen Schoß setzte. Der musste ein heftiges und lautes Stöhnen unterdrücken und murmelte „Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen..."

Bel verließ den Raum und ich wollte nichts weiter, als das so schnell wie möglich auch zu machen! Inzwischen hatte ich mich wieder gefangen und war monoton, wie immer.

Warum musste Bel nur diese Wette abschließen? Aber ich wusste, wie ich mich um das Maid-dress drücken konnte. Dafür musste ich nur noch Bel loswerden.

Endlich meinte es das Glück einmal gut mit mir. Bel wollte zum Boss, um sich die Adressen der Wächter zu holen. Das konnte er doch auch gut alleine! Ich sagte ihm, ich hätte noch etwas zu erledigen. So ging er Richtung Büro vom Boss und ich machte mich direkt auf den Weg zu Lussurias Zimmer.

Dort angekommen konnte ich gerade einmal anklopfen, als Lussuria auch schon die Tür öffnete und mich mit einem „Ach, hallo Franylein~ brauchst du ein paar Beziehungstipps? Ich bin mir doch sicher, das du über beide Ohren in Bel-san verliebt bist~"

Ich schwieg ihn einfach nur an. Natürlich, ich hätte mir doch denken können, das eine Beziehung unter den Variamitgliedern nicht lange vor Luss verborgen bleiben konnte.

Dieser deutete die Stille direkt als Bestätigung, drückte mich an ihn und meinte schwul wie eh und je „Oh, Frany~ Das ist ja sooooooo süß~! Sicher helfe ich dir! Soll ich euch verkuppeln oder seid ihr schon zusammen und es gibt Beziehungsstress~ mach dir nichts draus! Bel ist nunmal kompliziert~"

Wie konnte jemand nur so lang am Stück reden, ohne Luft zu holen?! Ich mimte weiterhin den Emotionslosen und schob Lussuria weg.

Dann setzte ich zu reden an „Lussuria… ich habe eine wichtige Bitte"

Das tun zu müssen gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht!

„Was ist denn, Frany~?", Lussuria klang besorgt.

„Könntest du bitte… die Wette mit Absicht verlieren… oder das Kleid einfach nicht nähen…"

Dafür würde Bel büßen, denn ich war mir sicher, dass Luss da nicht einfach so mitmachen würde!

Und wie erwarten, ließ der nur ein „Ach, Fran~ wieso zierst du dich so~? Du hast die perfekte Figur für so ein Outfit~! Außerdem wäre es Squ-chaan gegenüber unfair~", von sich hören.

„Bitte, es ist wirklich wichtig." Ich sah ihn ernst an. „Dafür werde ich dir auch einen Gefallen tun, meinetwegen helfe ich dir immer in der Küche oder ich übernehme Missionen, die du nicht machen willst!"

„Ist es wirklich so~ dringend? So habe ich dich ja noch nie erlebt~! Es tut mir Leid, Frany~ aber Wette ist Wette~"

Es brachte nichts. Lussuria war eben unbestechlich, was sowas anging. Ich verabschiedete mich und ging dann los zu Xanxus Büro, wo Bel wahrscheinlich auf mich wartete.

Doch als ich ankam, stand Bel vor der Tür und machte Fotos. Als ich ihn fragte, was er da machte, nahm er mir mein Handy ab und machte damit ein Video. Plötzlich hörte ich lautes Gestöhne aus dem Zimmer. Ich sah durch den kleinen Türspalt und was ich da sah war wirklich Pornoreif!

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das Bel und ich hier nicht alleine eine geheime Beziehung führten. Der Boss und Squalo? Das war echt eine Überraschung für mich! Aber ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken.

Bel hatte schnell geschaltet, als er Fotos machte und die beiden Aufnahm, denn DAMIT könnte man die beiden sicher Erpressen!

Und ich wusste auch schon, wozu ich das Material auf meinem Handy benutzen würde… Squalo würde diese Wette definitiv nicht gewinnen!

Sofern mir Bel mein Handy wiedergab… denn ich traute ihm zu, dass er es behielt, um ja selbst davon zu Profitieren…

Meine Gedanken wurden von einem lauten Stöhnen unterbrochen. Squalos Stimme klang so ekstatisch und das Grinsen auf Xanxus Lippen sah so seltsam… zufrieden aus. Richtig eklig!

Eigentlich war ich für sowas ja zu jung, aber trotzdem konnte ich meinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden.

Man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie errötet Squalo war. Dieser aggressive Typ? Uke? Wenn mir das jemand gesagt hätte, ich hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt!

Die Laute, die der Weißhaarige von sich gab, klangen nun komisch. Anscheinend versuchte er, seine Stimme zu dämpfen. Natürlich, man wollte ja nicht, dass durch ein ungünstiges Echo in diesen großen Fluren die halbe Variaresidenz davon erfuhr, das man vom Boss gevögelt wurde.

Xanxus küsste Squalo, während er immer und immer wieder zustieß und Squalos Geschlechtsorgan umfasste, um dieses zu massieren, dessen erregtes Stöhnen durch den Kuss stark gedämpft wurde.

Mit der freien Hand strich Xanxus über den Oberkörper seines Sexpartners. An einer der Brustwarzen angekommen verharrte sie dann und spielte etwas damit, dann wanderte sie weiter zur anderen und wiederholte dies dort.

Ich konnte Squalo genau seine Anstrengung ansehen. Ich wusste ja selbst, dass das Ganze nicht so einfach war, auch, wenn ich es nicht so ganz zugeben wollte.

Bei dieser Aussicht, die sich Bel und mir hier bot, war es wirklich schwer, keine Mine zu verziehen.

Als dann eine helle Flüssigkeit aus Squalos Glied kam, konnte ich doch endlich wegsehen. Ich hatte gerade nicht ernsthaft zugesehen, wie mein Boss Squalo zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte?!

Squalos so genüssliches Gesicht blieb mir auf der Netzhaut eingebrannt, ich wurde dieses Bild einfach nicht los.

Also, wenn das bei Senpai und mir auch so aussah… ich wollte gerade nichts mehr als Kotzen, trotzdem blieb meine Mimik unverändert. Dies war wohl eine der härtesten Proben meiner Selbstkontrolle, die es je gab…

„Froggy du bist genau im richtigen Moment gekommen Ushisishishi~ ich glaube wir kommen lieber später wieder" ich grinste und schloss die Tür wieder. „Willst du wissen, wie du dabei aussiehst? Ich kann ja nächstes Mal ein Bild von deinem Gesicht machen oder willst du ein Video? Ushishishi~", ich schaute ihn interessiert an, ob er irgendeine Reaktion zeigen würde. Tatsächlich zuckten seine Mundwinkel kurz und dann antwortete er monoton wie immer „Senpai, sei nicht immer so Pervers". „Ushishishi~ so eine unschuldige Antwort hätte ich garnicht von dir erwartet" ich grinste ihn kurz an und ging dann weiter in mein Zimmer, um schonmal zu packen.

Als ich fertig war überlegte ich ob ich nochmal zu Luss gehen sollte, um ihn etwas über das Maid-dress auszuquetschen. Als ich an seine Tür klopfte, öffnete er sofort und fragte mich: „Oh, Bel-chan, was möchtest du~? Dein kleiner Freund war vorhin auch schon da" Froggi war hier?! Das hatte er also vorhin noch zu erledigen. „Was wollte er von dir?" fragte ich Luss direkt, der sah mich erst etwas unsicher an und meinte dann aber: „Er wollte mich bestechen, damit ich mit Absicht verliere oder wenigstens kein Maid-dress für ihn nähe, aber ich bin nicht bestechlich~ er wird so süß darin aussehen~ und du freust dich doch sicher auf diesen Anblick, oder, Bel-chan~?

Ich sah ihn überrascht an. Naja, war ja klar, dass er nach der Sache mit dem Maid-dress auf Ideen kommt... „Ushishishi~ das steht ihm bestimmt gut."

„Oh Bel-chan~ du kannst vor mir nichts geheim halten~ ich weiß genau, dass ihr 2 zusammen seid~!" „ Wann, beziehungsweise wie hast du das herausgefunden?" fragte ich ihn direkt. „ Ich hab da so meine Quellen, Bel-chan~."

Ich sah ihn skeptisch an. Anscheinend wollte er mir nichts Genaueres erzählen. „Also, Bel-chan, was wolltest du?" Ach, stimmt ja, ich wollte ihn ja etwas fragen „Luss, ich wollte mit dir über die Details vom Maid-dress reden. Hast du dir da schon was überlegt? Und falls ihr verlieren solltet möchte ich, das du für Froggi trotzdem ein Maid-dress machst!"

„Hoho, du bist ja richtig in den Kleinen vernarrt, aber ich sag dir nicht, wie ich das Ganze gestalten werde", er grinste mich an „Soll ich ihm vielleicht noch ein paar Kostüme nähen? Ich wette, als Katze würde er sooo süß~ aussehen~"

„Ushishishi~ das ist eine gute Idee. Der Prinz ist zufrieden"

„Gut, dann mach ich mich gleich an die Arbeit und du kannst wieder gehen, sonst verdierbst du dir noch die Überraschung~!"

Ohne, dass ich die chance hatte, ihm zu antworten, schob er mich aus dem Raum. „Tz" naja, dann geh ich halt wieder. Auf dem Flur traf ich Froggi. Ich blieb stehen und starrte ihn eine Weile einfach nur an.

Und hier wieder die Kommentare, die wir par tout nicht sein lassen konnten xDD

Diesmal kamen die größten Fails eher aufgrund unserer Schreibprogramme xD

Xanxus- mein liebes Word wollte es mir verbessern… aus Spaß klickte ich die Vorschläge an, ganz oben stand… ANUS! Tja… word kennt Xanxus wahre Natur (dat_Chrome)

Ushishishi- ein wunderschöner Vorschlag von open Office dafür war Mitsubishi~ tja, mit Bels Lache kommt man halt weit! (dat_Chrome)

Squalo- und erneut wollte open Office uns weißmachen, das solle etwas anderes heißen. Diesmal waren die Vorschläge Tabaksqualm und Qualvoll. Letzteres spricht wohl für unsere Ohren xD (Allaigra & dat_Chrome)


	3. Erwischt!

_Gomenasai Q-Q_

_Wir konnten leider nichts hochladen, weil Allaigra in London war... so lässt es sich natürlich schlecht absprechen..._

_aber hier ist das Kapitel und nun haben wir auch schön Zeit zum Schreiben xDD_

_Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffen, dass sie es genießen. Über ein Feedback freuen wir uns immer, Liebe Grüße_

_Fran (im Maid-dress MUHAHAHA)_

* * *

Frans PoV

Ich war erleichtert, als wir endlich gingen. Bel machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, um zu packen und ich machte mich auf den Weg in meines. Leider war ich noch immer nicht an dieses riesige Gebäude gewöhnt, sodass ich mich ziemlich schnell verirrte.

Das hier war wirklich eher ein Irrgarten. Und in diesem Irrgarten wohnten wirklich nur irre Leute. Man konnte sie einfach nicht als normal bezeichnen, vor allem nicht Bel!

Und dieser psychopathische Möchtegernprinz schaffte es tatsächlich auch noch, dass ich mir die ganze Zeit wegen ihm den Kopf zerbrach! Auch, wenn unsere Beziehung schon etwas länger lief, ich wollte immernoch nicht wahrhaben, dass ausgerechnet ER mit mir schlief.

Mein Niveau war wirklich gesunken, seit ich bei dieser Bande von unzivilisierten Auftragskillern war. Warum musste es ausgerechnet dieser Fake sein? Warum musste er mein Senpai werden? Warum musste er mir mein Herz klauen?

Konnte es nicht wenigstens jemand sein, der so fürsorglich wie Luss war? Konnte es nicht einfach EIN MÄDCHEN sein?!

Während ich so in Gedanken war, lief ich einfach in irgendeine Richtung weiter. Nun hatte ich wirklich keine Ahnung mehr, wo ich hier überhaupt steckte. Dann sah ich ihn im Gang. Ausgerechnet Bel musste mir in diesem Moment begegnen, jetzt, wo ich ihn wirklich lieber töten wollte, als jemals zuvor!

Moment, war das da hinten nicht Lussurias Zimmer, aus dem er kam? Was hatte er da gemacht? Sofort schoss mir ein Gedanke in den Kopf. Und dieser wollte mir ganz und garnicht gefallen.

Doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und fragte ihn monoton „Bel-senpai, was hast du bei Lussuria gemacht?"

Dieser antwortete „Ushishishi~ hat das Fröschlein etwa Angst, dass ich es betrüge? Reden wir mal über wichtigere Dinge. Zum Beispiel über unseren kleinen Wetteinsatz~"

Er ging auf mich zu. Nun hatte er ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er packte meine Handgelenke und drückte mich gegen die Wand. Sein Gesicht war nun ganz nah vor dem Meinen. Leise hauchte er „Versuch noch einmal, Luss zu bestechen, und du bereust es"

Ich errötete. Er war mir so nahe… ob er hörte, wie mein Herz raste? In solchen Momenten fand ich ihn… sehr erregend…

Nun sorgte ich mich weniger darum, ob er mein rasendes Herz bemerkte, sondern eher, ob ihm auffiel, dass ich einen Ständer hatte.

In dem Moment passierte echt das Schlimmste, das ich mir in diesem Moment vorstellen konnte. Luss öffnete die Tür seines Zimmers und quietschte laut irgendetwas Unverständliches, doch die Folge davon war noch schlimmer.

Eines unserer Turteltäubchen, Squalo, wurde von diesem Geräusch zu uns gelockt und starrte uns einfach nur ungläubig an.

Bels PoV

Als ich Froggi gegen die Wand drückte, merkte ich plötzlich, dass sich etwas in seiner Hose regte… er hatte tatsächlich einen Steifen?! Ich konnte mir ein fettes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Da hörte ich Luss aus seinem Zimmer ein Lautes schrilles „aaaaaah~ kawaii~" quieken. Das fand ich ja nicht mal so schlimm, aber dann kam das Uke unter unseren zwei Lieblingslovern, die anscheinend endlich fertig mit ihrem kleinen Versteckspiel fertig waren.

Er starrte uns erstmal ungläubig an. Dann gab er, wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, ein lautes, aber leicht verunsichertes „VOOOOOIII! Was macht ihr da?!" von sich und er kam erstmal noch ein Stück näher, um uns von einander zu trennen. Ich glaube, dass er dabei merkte, dass Froggi Hart war. Luss mischte sich natürlich direkt ein und meinte „Squ-chan, sind die zwei nicht ein Putziges Pärchen~" „PÄRCHEN?! PUTZIG?! Willst du mich verarschen?" schrie Squalo Luss an. Ich sah den beiden amüsiert beim streiten zu. Fran schien das ganze aber nicht ganz so lustig zu finden, wie ich. Ich denke, ihm war die ganze Situation recht Peinlich. Das sah man daran, dass er so rot wie Blut angelaufen war. Ich wusste nicht, wieso, aber dieser Gedanke erregte mich irgendwie. Ich umfasste Frans Hüfte, zog ihn zu mir und Küsste ihn ersteinmal demonstrativ, worauf ich drei sehr amüsante Reaktionen zu sehen bekam. Fran war geschockt und rührte sich keinen Millimeter, Luss quietschte wieder und Squalo lief rot an und schrie „VOOII", woraufhin ich nur laut lachte „Ushishishi~ kommt dir das bekannt vor Squ-chan~ Ushishishsi" der sah mich im ersten Moment nur schockiert an.

Frans PoV

Warum?! Was habe ich nur so schlimmes getan, dass mich das Leben SO bestrafte?! Es reichte ja schon, dass Squalo uns sah, aber dass Luss auchnoch ausplaudern musste, dass Bel und ich eine Beziehung hatten, war echt eine Katastrophe! Und Bel hatte natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu begrabschen und mich dann zu küssen!

Ich war so verblüfft, dass ich zu keiner Reaktion fähig war, außer die Augen aufzureißen und Bel entgeistert anzuschauen.

Dann hörte ich, was er zu Squalo sagte. Er hatte doch nicht- … doch, er hatte tatsächlich indirekt ausgeplaudert, dass wir ihn und Xanxus beim Spaß haben erwischt hatten.

Ohne zu zögern verhandelte Bel „Wir werden den anderen nichts erzählen, wenn du uns auch nicht verpfeifst~ es wäre doch schade, wenn ein ganz besonderes Video in Umlauf geraten würde, mit dir und-"

„Ist ja gut! Ich erzähle nichts…" meinte Squalo direkt kleinlaut. Er schien direkt zu verstehen worum es ging, im Gegensatz zu Luss, der die ganze Zeit schon fragte, wovon Bel und Squalo sprachen, aber eiskalt ignoriert wurde.

„Ich erzähle nichts und ihr erzählt nichts, Deal." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich das Langhaarhündchen des Bosses um und ging weg.

* * *

_Schon wieder diese dumme Scheiße, die keine Sau interessiert, wir aber trotzdem hier hinschreiben:_

_Warum musste er mir mein Herz klauen? – Da wir grade vorher The Binding of Isaac gespielt haben, viel mir nun dieses bekackte Vieh Envy ein, das nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als uns unsere Armen kleinen Herzchen zu klauen, indem es sich andauernd teilt… BLÖDES MISTVIEH! -.- (Allaigra feat. Dat_Chrome und Envy, die dumme und hässlichere Version von Xanxus[dat_Chrome, die sich grade mal schnell mit Xanxus anlegt und ihr Testament schreibt])_

_Turteltäubchen Xanxus und Squalo wurden von diesem Geräusch zu uns gelockt- In diesem Moment ging bei uns Xanxus Character song an (Allaigra und Dat_Chrome) /Lustig, Lustig… TRALALALALA~/ (Dat_Chrome)_

_Luss quietschte- Luss im aktiven Fan-Girlmodus *sabber* (Allaigra)_

_Lautes- meine tolle Tasta! la**Wutes** xD nicht anders zu erwarten, wenn jemand grade von Xanxus kommt xD (dat_Chrome[Ich (Allaigra) komme nicht mit ihrer scheiß lappi Tastatur klar -.-])_

_Ersteinmal- Word nimmt das vertippte „Erstesinmal", aber ersteinmal nicht?!_

_Langhaarhündchen des Bosses- stellt euch mal Squalo mit Herzchenleine vor und Xanxus hält sie! (Allaigra) Wenn ich mein Grafic Tablett habe, muss ich das mal painten… (Dat_Chrome)_


	4. Zweifel

Bels PoV

Das hat ja besser geklappt, als erwartet, dachte ich mir. "Bel-chan~ worum ging es grade~?" schwulte Luss mal wieder rum. Ich sah ihn an "Ushishishi~ sorry, aber wie du grade mitbekommen hast, darf ich dir das nicht verraten. Frag doch mal deine Quellen Ushishishi~"nachdem ich ihm das gesagt hatte, drehte ich mich um und zog Froggi hinter mir her. Der taumelte mir benommen nach. Da er zu langsam war und es bis zu meinem Zimmer nicht sehr weit wahr entschloss ich mich dazu, ihn zutragen. Wieso trägt der Prinz einen Frosch? Naja was mach ich nicht alles für meinen Kleinen. Ich grinste und da waren wir auch schon vor meiner Zimmertür. Nachdem ich sie geöffnet hatte, legte ich Froggi aufs Bett. Wie er so da lag... Er sah so süß aus. Seine Lippen waren so weich. Meine Hand glitt unter sein Shirt. Nachdem ich es ihm ausgezogen hatte, leckte ich mit meiner Zunge genüsslich über seine Nippel und genoss sein Stöhnen. Automatisch grinste ich und begann damit, ihm seine Hose auszuziehen."Stopp! Senpai! Hör auf! Ich will das nicht!" er stieß mich mit aller Kraft weg. Ich sah ihn erst leicht verärgert an, doch dann sah ich seinen Blick. Er sah mich nicht so monoton an wie sonst...in seinen Augen lag Verzweiflung! "Senpai... liebst du mich eigentlich wirklich oder bin ich für dich nur ein Spielzeug?"

Ich war geschockt! So hatte ich Froggy noch nie gesehen... Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und meinte nur: "Du dummer Frosch... Wie kommst du nur auf solche Gedanken?! Natürlich bist du mein Spielzeug... aber mein geliebtes Spielzeug!"

Frans PoV

Ich war noch ganz benommen von dem Moment, als Bel mich auch schon mit sich mit zog. Ich konnte nicht richtig laufen, meine Gedanken waren zerstreut.

Dann tat Bel etwas, dass ich nicht von ihm gedacht hätte. Er trug mich. Das war nicht gerade gut für mein Gefühlschaos…

Mein Herz sehnte sich so sehr nach seinen Berührungen, seinen zarten Küssen, doch mein Kopf sagte eindeutig nein! Es konnte einfach nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen, wenn man eine Beziehung mit Bel hatte! Immerhin war er der selbstverliebte Möchtegernprinz!

Aber er konnte auch so liebevoll sein… Dies merkte ich auch, als er mich auf das Bett legte. Er war so behutsam, als sei ich aus Porzellan. Er küsste mich zärtlich und mein Herz raste noch mehr als zuvor. Er fuhr mit der Hand unter mein Oberteil und zog es mir aus. Überall, wo er mich berührt hatte, fühlte sich mein Körper so heiß an.

Er leckte mit der Zunge über meine Brustwarzen, mir entglitt ein erregtes Stöhnen. Ich wollte unbedingt eins mit ihm sein… ihn spüren.

Dann sah ich sein Grinsen. Er war eben doch Bel. War das ganze für ihn nur ein Zeitvertreib? Was bedeutete ich ihm? Liebte er mich überhaupt? War ich ihm wirklich wichtig?

Er wollte mir die Hose ausziehen. Diese Gedanken kreisten in meinem Kopf, machten mich fast Wahnsinnig! Ich konnte nicht anders.

Ich mobilisierte alle Kraft, die ich hatte, stieß ihn weg „Stopp! Senpai! Hör auf! Ich will das nicht!" Ich schrie schon fast.

Er sah mich nur verärgert an. Ich fasste mich, mein Gesichtsausdruck wurde Monoton. Ich durfte mich von ihm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Doch in Wirklichkeit warf er mich doch immer wieder aus der Bahn.

"Senpai... liebst du mich eigentlich wirklich oder bin ich für dich nur ein Spielzeug?" fragte ich ihn. Meine Stimme war eher schwach und zittrig. Ich wollte einfach nur die Gewissheit haben, dass er mich nicht verletzten würde. Nicht Physisch, das gehörte bei ihm nunmal dazu und das war auch eine der Eigenschaften, die ich an ihm liebte, so komisch das auch klang. Eher Psychisch.

Er sah mich überrascht an. Ich wollte nichts weiter, als dass er einfach nur antwortete! Ich wollte endlich Klarheit haben! Und wenn er mir jetzt nicht sagen konnte, dass er mich liebte, dann war es aus. Vorbei. Dann würde ich nichtmehr mitmachen, mich endlich meinem Verstand ergeben, meine Gefühle leugnen. Darin hatte ich schon Übung.

Nur beim kleinsten Zögern wäre es aus gewesen, denn Zögern verhieß nur, dass er darüber nachdenken musste.

Aber zum Glück nahm er mich direkt in den Arm, mein Herz raste schon wieder. Seine Worte klangen so fürsorglich, ich hatte das Gefühl, zu schmelzen „Du dummer Frosch... Wie kommst du nur auf solche Gedanken?! Natürlich bist du mein Spielzeug... aber mein geliebtes Spielzeug!"

Natürlich… das war typisch für Bel. Das beruhigte mich wirklich sehr. Dass er mich als sein Spielzeug ansah, war ja für seine Verhältnisse normal. Aber sein geliebtes Spielzeug… ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste leicht lächeln.

„Eines der Spielzeuge, die man irgendwann in eine Ecke legt und nie wieder verwendet oder verschenkt..?" fragte ich ihn noch. Denn was brachte es, wenn er sich nur mit mir beschäftigte, bis irgendjemand neues kam?

„Ushishishi~ Der Prinz kann natürlich mit seinem Spielzeug machen, was er will, aber so etwas wie dich gibt er nicht einfach so her."

Diese Worte machten mich so glücklich…

Ich kuschelte mich an Bel und flüsterte „Unter diesen Umständen bin ich gerne dein Spielzeug…"

Er strich mir sanft durch die Haare und streichelte meinen Rücken. Das war genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte. Dann sah ich zu ihm auf. Auch, wenn das Pony vor seinen Augen war, ich konnte die Wärme darin sehen.

Dann legten sich seine Lippen wieder auf Meine und er küsste mich erneut. Sie fühlten sich so zart und warm an. Von der Kälte eines Mörders konnte ich in diesem Augenblick nichts merken, er war ein so liebenswerter Mensch, wenn man ihn erstmal kennengelernt hatte…

Ich gab mich ihm vollkommen hin, machte mir keine Gedanken mehr und genoss einfach nur den Augenblick.

Er drückte mich wieder auf das Bett und liebkoste meinen Oberkörper, küsste ihn immer wieder. Ich stöhnte und meine Stimme klang so ekstatisch. Schon vorhin begehrte ich nichts mehr als ihn, doch nun, nach diesem Moment, konnte ich es kaum noch aushalten.

Dann machte er da weiter, wo ich ihn vorhin unterbrochen hatte. Da meine Hose schon offen war, musste er sie mir nurnoch ausziehen.

Er sah kurz zu mir hoch, um zu sehen, ob das auch okay für mich war. Ich machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten, also fuhr er fort.

Ich zog ihm grade seine Hose runter als auf einmal Squalo mit Luss ins Zimmer gestürmt kamen.

Bels PoV

„VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII wann wollt ihr endlich nach Ja-..." er stockte, als er sah, was wir grade taten. Luss quietschte natürlich gleich los "Kawaii~ jetzt haben wir euch beide gestört, komm Squ-chan, wir lassen die zwei süßen lieber allein~." Squalo schien ziemlich geschockt zu sein. Damit hatte er wohl als letzes gerechnet. Ich merkte, wie Froggi seine Kopf wegdrehte und etwas rot wurde. „Ushishi~ man klopft für gewöhnlich an, bevor man die Gemächer eines Prinzen betritt." sagte ich leicht genervt und amüsierte mich währenddessen darüber, dass Froggi die ganze Sache wohl recht peinlich war. Ich freute mich insgeheim, dass er wohl doch noch mehr Emotionen als nur Lust und Befriedigung empfinden konnte.

Ich setze mich grade hin „Wieso störst du den Prinzen?" Squalo hatte sich wohl wieder etwas gefangen und fuhr mit seiner angefangenen 'Predigt' fort „Die Flugzeugtickets sind bereits bestellt! Unser Flug geht heute Abend!"

Ich unterbrach ihn „Ushishi~ unser Flug?"

„Ja, UNSER FLUG! Wäre ja unfair, wenn wir an verschiedenen Tagen, beziehungsweise Uhrzeiten dort ankämen und so wie ich dich kenne hast du dich noch um nichts gekümmert!", brüllte Squalo.

„Seit wann kümmerst du dich darum was fair ist und was nicht? Ushishi~ Und der Prinz hat seine Diener, Frösche und Bauern, die sich für ihn um so etwas kümmern. Diesmal hat sich ein Bauer darum gekümmert. Ushishsishi~!", entgegnete ich ihm grinsend.

„VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! wen bezeichnest du hier als deinen Bauern, du eingebildeter Möchtegern Prinz?!"

„Ushishi~ dich! Ist das nicht offensichtlich?!" sagte ich in einem Ton der Squalo garnicht zu gefallen schien. „Du scheiß mieser Möchtegernprinz! Ich werde dich in viele kleine Stücke filetieren!" schrie er wie von Sinnen. Wenn sich Luss nicht eingemischt hätte, hätte es richtig lustig werden können. „ Squ-chan~ beruhig dich~" sagte Luss während er Squalo festhielt, damit er mich nicht wie eben angedroht Filetieren würde, wobei das meiner Meinung nach völlig unnötig war. Ein Prinz lässt sich nicht so schnell von so einem dummen Hai fertig machen. „Wir sollten die zwei jetzt lieber allein lassen… Der Flug geht um 21 Uhr! Wir treffen uns um 19:30 Uhr unten im Foyer. Seit bis dahin dann bitte fertig und abflugbereit!" Er zog Squalo aus dem Zimmer. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Schon 18 Uhr. Ich sah zu Froggi und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Sie sind weg Froggi~ du musst dich nichtmehr verstecken Ushishsishi~"

Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf, um nachzusehen, ob sie wirklich weg waren. „Hältst du den Prinzen für einen Lügner?!" Fragte ich ihn und schlug ihm dabei leicht auf den Kopf. Er starte mich mit seinen wundervollen grünen Augen an, die mich jedes mal wieder faszinierten. „Bei dir kann man ja nie wissen, Baka-senpai! Was machen wir jetzt?" Baka-senpai?! Mh… naja wenigstens mal was anders als immer nur "Fake-Prinz". Aber das gefiel mir allerdings genauso wenig, also warf ich ein paar Messer auf ihn. „Ushishi~ hast du deine Sachen gepackt? Ich schon. Ich werde jetzt die restlich zeit die wir haben damit verbringen dich herum zu kommandieren!" „Au~ Senpaiiii das tut weh!" „Ushishi~ Los schau nach ob ich alles eingepackt hab der Prinz geht jetzt erstmal was Essen." Während ich das sagte stand ich auf und zog mich erstmal wieder an.


	5. Bel hat einen Frosch im Hals

Frans PoV

Jetzt war es endlich soweit. gleich würden Bel und ich-…

In diesem Moment platzen Squalo und Luss herein. Ich war so perplex, ich konnte meine Emotionen schwer unterdrücken und wurde ganz rot.

Damit keiner es sah, drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite. Verdammt, peinlich! Bel hatte mich in diese Lage gebracht, nun sollte er auch alles klären. Ich hörte einfach nur bei dem Gespräch zu, was größtenteils von der dominanten, nervtötend lauten Stimme von Xanxus kleinen Hausfischleins geführt wurde.

Es ging um die Mission. Wir würden heute Abend schon fliegen… eigentlich hätte ich meine Tasche noch packen müssen, da ich meine freie Zeit ja mit Lussuria und dem Fake verbracht hatte, jedoch hatte ich für solche Fälle immer schon eine Tasche parat.

Während ich darüber erleichtert war, dass ich es wenigstens bald hinter mir haben würde, entbrannte zwischen Bel und Squalo wieder einmal ein kleiner Streit. Worum es diesmal ging bekam ich schnell mit.

Bel hatte Squalo als Bauer bezeichnet. Unwillkürlich musste ich an Schach denken. Wenn das alles hier Schach wäre, wer wäre wohl wer? Wenn es nach Bel ginge, dann hätte er die Rolle des Königs inne und ich wäre wohl seine Dame, doch die Realität sah anders aus.

Der König war Xanxus, seine Dame Squalo. Luss und Levi waren die Springer, denn Xanxus musste nur einmal Schnipsen und schon wären sie zur Stelle.

Doch wer waren Bel und ich wohl? Waren wir die Türme, die alles von außen bewachten? Waren wir die Läufer, die sich schnell quer über das Feld bewegten?

Doch ein Läufer würde niemals das Feld des anderen betreten können… hatten wir unsere Felder betreten? Oder liefen wir immer nur knapp aneinander vorbei, unfähig, jemals dasselbe Feld zu betreten?

Okay, genug der Schachphilosophie, immer, wenn ich mich in einen Gedanken vertiefte, driftete ich vollkommen ab und in der Gegenwart der beiden Streitenden sollte man eigentlich immer Fluchtfähig und auch bereit dazu sein.

Doch ehe dies von Nöten war, spielte Luss schon den Streitschlichter.

Als er sagte, wie spät der Flug erst losginge, war ich überrascht. Um elf Uhr?! Ich hatte immer geglaubt, um die Zeit sei der Flughafen nurnoch für Flüge empfänglich, würde jedoch selbst keine Flieger mehr abheben lassen.

Naja, falsch gedacht. Als Lussuria dann auchnoch ankündigte, dass wir uns um 19:30 unten treffen würden, fragte ich mich, wie spät es eigentlich schon war.

Als ich eine leise Stimme direkt neben meinem Ohr hörte, als Bel mir etwas zuflüsterte, zuckte ich fast zusammen. Ich war immernoch so erregt, seine Stimme machte mich noch ganz verrückt.

Zum Glück waren die beiden ungebetenen Gäste Bel zu Folge weg. Nur, um sicher zu gehen, drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite, um mich dessen zu vergewissern.

Doch dann beschwerte Bel sich schon, dass er doch nicht Lügen würde und schlug mir leicht auf den Kopf. WOW. Selbst jetzt würde ich mich immernoch am liebsten von ihm vernaschen lassen…

Ich starrte ihn monoton an. Wenn ich mir meine Lust jetzt anmerken lassen würde, dann kämen wir definitiv zu spät, also meinte ich kalt „Bei dir kann man ja nie wissen, Baka-senpai! Was machen wir jetzt?"

Über meinen neuen Spitznamen schien er genauso wenig erfreut, wie über den Alten. Ich würde wohl auch wieder zum guten, klassischen "Fake-Prinz" zurückkehren.

Die Tatsache, dass ich auf einmal ein Messer im Arm hatte, bestätigte mich darin nur. Das mein Arm nun aber schmerzte ließ ich mir nicht ansehen, so wie die Tatsache, dass ich Bel fast noch erregender fand, wenn er mich verletzte, weil er einfach er selbst war, weil er manchmal in einer Ausnahmesituation ist, seine Macht zeigte.

Auch, wenn ich es mir nicht ansehen lies, ich brauchte eine starke Persönlichkeit an meiner Seite, jemand, der auch sein Können unter Beweis stellte, der mir meine Fähigkeiten abverlangte. Einen Bel eben.

Und Bel ist nunmal einmalig, keiner passte einfach so perfekt wie er…

Verdammt, jetzt hatte ich garnicht mitbekommen, was er gesagt hatte, damit ihm das nicht auffiel meinte ich einfach „Au, Senpai, das tut weh", sah ihn emotionslos an und zog das Messer aus meinem Arm.

Bel ging darauf nicht weiter ein, verlangte, dass ich kontrollierte, ob er alles eingepackt hatte. Er wollte in der Zeit essen. Sollte mir recht sein, dann konnte ich wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass er nichts dabei hatte, was mich verzweifeln lassen würde.

Er stand auf und zog sich wieder an, ich tat es ihm gleich. Dann nahm ich mir seinen Koffer vor.

Darin war wirklich alles was er brauchte und zu meinem Glück nicht mehr. Er hatte zwei Taschen. Eine voller Messer, die konnte ich ihm ja schlecht abnehmen. Im anderen waren nur Wäsche und ein kleiner Satz an Froschhüten, die er mir für den Fall eines zerstörten Hutes aufzwängen konnte.

Auch die wollte ich ihm lassen, immerhin vertraute er es mir ja an. Zwar hatte er sich sicherlich was überlegt, wie ich diese sowieso nicht beseitigen konnte, aber diese Tatsache versteckte ich einfach mal gekonnt hinter meiner "rosaroten Brille".

Bels PoV

Als ich so den Flur entlang lief, überlegte ich mir, was ich denn Essen könnte. Vielleicht den Kuchen von gestern? Nein, der hat seltsam geschmeckt und ich wollte garnicht so genau wissen, was da überhaupt drin ist! Während ich da so gedankenverloren über den Gang lief, erblickte ich Luss. Sah so aus, als ob er den dummen Hai inzwischen abgelenkt hatte. Er kam regelrecht zu mir gerannt und begann natürlich gleich wieder, mich vollzulabern!

„Bel-chan~ Entschuldigung, dass wir euch gestört haben~. Ich muss dringend mit dir über die Mission reden!" „Mh was ist denn? Hat das nicht Zeit? Der Prinz ist hungrig!" „Das passt ja! Ich hab deinen Lieblingskuchen gemacht, Bel-chan~! Erdbeerkuchen! Komm mit in die Küche, da können wir ja dann reden, während du isst." Erdbeerkuchen ? Lecker. Dafür würde ich mir sogar Luss dämliches Geschwafel anhören, was auch immer er überhaupt von mir wollte. „Ok, hoffentlich schmeckt der auch", sagte ich mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton und folgte Luss in die Küche. Als wir dann ankamen, nahm ich mir erstmal ein groooooßes Stück Kuchen und begann, es mit einem Haufen Sahne darauf zu verspeisen. „Also Bel-chan~ Ich hab da eine Idee um wieder gut zumachen das wir euch vorhin gestört haben! Ich hab denselben Koffer, den du hast, auch nochmal! Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dein koffer bei der Gepäckannahme mit diesem Koffer versehentlich »ausgetauscht« wird!" „Ausgetauscht? Und was ist in dem anderem Koffer drin?" Das interessierte mich jetzt doch! Was könnte in dem anderen Koffer sein, das uns dafür entschädigt, dass er uns gestört hat? „Also, das ist eine Überraschung Bel-chan~ aber ich weis, dass es DIR auf jeden Fall gefallen wird. Ob das bei Fran auch so ist weis ich nicht, aber man muss ja alles mal ausprobieren~!" „Du hast den Prinzen neugierig gemacht und jetzt willst du ihm nicht sagen, was drin ist?" Dieser Idiot! Dann hätte er auch gleich die Klappe halten können! Verdammt, jetzt werd ich die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken müssen, was da wohl drin ist! „Tja, Bel-chan, auch ein Prinz muss sich in Geduld üben können!" Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, verließ er die Küche und ließ mich allein. Ich starte ihm hinterher und hoffte, dass er gleich wieder kommen würde und es mir erzählen würde... tat er aber nicht! Nachdem ich noch zwei weitere Stücke Kuchen gegessen hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück in mein Zimmer. Als ich dort an kam klappte Fran gerade den Deckel von meinem Koffer zu. „Ushishi~ und? Ist alles drin was der Prinz braucht?" „Du hast alles eingepackt, Senpai" Tz, so monoton wie immer! Und ich hatte schon gehofft... ach egal!

Frans PoV

Als er wieder hereinkam, zuckte ich kurz zusammen. Zum Glück schien er nichts bemerkt zu haben. Ich machte den Koffer zu und drehte mich zu ihm. Auf seine Frage hin, ob alles Nötige im Koffer wäre, antwortete ich nur emotionslos „Du hast alles eingepackt, Senpai" und setzte mich auf sein Bett.

Ich durfte mir nicht ansehen lassen, dass mir immernoch ganz heiß war… Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt eine eiskalte Dusche, aber als mein Blick auf die Uhr viel, stellte ich fest, dass wir losgehen sollten. Schnell stand ich auf und ging an ihm vorbei nach draußen, immerhin musste ich noch meinen Koffer holen.

Ich hoffte, dass er mir wenigstens noch diese Zeit für mich alleine lassen würde, denn als er mich fragte, wo ich hinwollte, bekam ich vor Erregung eine Gänsehaut. Ich meinte knapp „Muss noch meinen Koffer holen", ehe ich um die Ecke lief. Sobald ich aus seinem Blickfeld war, rannte ich.

Ich lief so schnell ich konnte zu meinem Zimmer, damit er nicht sehen würde, wie rot ich war. Verdammt, das war's wohl mit meiner Selbstkontrolle. Immer, wirklich IMMER hatte ich es geschafft, die Fassung zu bewahren, aber kaum säuselte mir Bel eine Frage zu, spielten meine Hormone verrückt.

Ich riss meine Zimmertür auf, stürmte herein, knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und lehnte mich dagegen. Langsam sank ich an dem kalten Holz herab, zog meine Beine an und legte die Arme darum.

Warum musste alles nur so kompliziert sein? Ich war ganz normal. Ich hatte gute Aussichten auf ein Leben mit normalen Job, einer liebevollen Ehefrau und Kindern.

Aber nein. Ich wurde zur Varia geholt und schwul. Ich war Mafioso, mein »Partner« war ein egozentrischer Möchtegernprinz, der mich manchmal halb umbrachte und Kinder bekommen konnte ich nichtmal.

Das war's wohl mit dem schönen, normalen Familienleben, das ich mir immer erträumt hatte. Aber trotz der Tatsache, dass ich eigentlich immer dem Tod nahe war, durch meine Kollegen oder feindliche Mafias, war ich glücklich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal zur Mafia gehören würde oder mein Partner ein selbstsüchtiger Killerprinz sein könnte, aber es war so gekommen. Und ich war vollkommen zufrieden, auch, wenn ich sie alle oft am liebsten erwürgen würde.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer stand ich wieder auf und ging zu meinem Koffer. Er war nicht halb so groß wie der von Bel. Man konnte ihn sogar schon als Tasche bezeichnen.

Ich nahm den Griff und wollte mit dem Koffer Richtung Lobby gehen, wo die anderen sicherlich schon warteten, doch einer stand schon vor der Tür. Hatte Bel ernsthaft auf mich gewartet?!

Es verwunderte mich, dass er dort stand. Sonst war er doch auch nicht so… naja, ich freute mich darüber, auch, wenn es ja eigentlich nichts Großartiges war. Bevor wir beide uns auf den Weg machten entschloss ich mich noch, ihm ein leichtes Lächeln zu schenken.

Es war ja gerade eh keiner da, der dieses seltene Naturereignis hätte beobachten können.

Ich war kurz in der Versuchung, Bels Hand zu fassen. Ich fühlte mich wirklich wie ein pubertierendes Mädchen, Händchenhalten?! Trotzdem schielte ich auf seine Hand, näherte meine der Seinen. Doch dann ließ ich es bleiben.

Wer weiß, wie er reagieren würde. Doch ehe ich meine Hand wegziehen konnte, ergriff Bel diese demonstrativ. Kurz schoss mir die Röte ins Gesicht und ich blickte zu Boden, doch ich fasste mich wieder und sah ihn an.

Sein typisch belliges Grinsen wirkte so viel sanfter als sonst und ich schaute den Mann an, der so liebenswert und freundlich war, den Mann, der mich verführt hatte, den Mann, in den ich mich verliebt hatte.

So gingen wir händchenhaltend weiter bis in die Lobby. Ich überlegte, den Griff zu lösen, falls jemand schon drinnen war, doch ich wollte es jetzt auch nicht verheimlichen. Wenn es die anderen erfuhren, dann war es eben so.

Ich als Illusionist glaubte an Schicksal. Wenn das Schicksal wollte, dass die Anderen es nun erfuhren, dann würde ich mich auch nicht darüber aufregen.

Doch als wir hereinkamen war alles leer und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich doch erleichtert war.

Ich stieß ein kurzes „WUAAH!" hervor und riss die Augen auf, als Bels freie Hand an meinem Hintern landete und mich zu ihm drehte. Sein Grinsen wurde größer, als er mich, wie im Film, zurücklehnte, sodass ich ohne seinen Halt fallen würde.

Die Hand, mit der er zuvor Meine gehalten hatte, lag nun auf meinem Rücken und ich spürte, wie mein ganzes Gewicht sich von meinen Füßen auf seine Hände verlagerte. Dann drückte er seine Lippen auf die Meinen und verwickelte mich in einen langen, innigen Zungenkuss, den ich niemals mehr lösen wollte.

Doch das hätte ich eh nicht gekonnt, da Bels Griff mir jegliche Gegenwehr verweigerte. In diesem Moment flog auf einmal die Tür auf und ich hörte direkt ein lussig-schrilles „KAWAII! Bel hat einen Frosch im Hals~ Frosch im Hals~ Frosch im Hals~ Bel hat einen Frosch im Hals~ Yes, your highness~"

Luss sang da doch nicht ernsthaft? Luss sang DAS doch nicht ernsthaft?! Und vor allem auf diese Melodie. Ich erkannte sie sofort… London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, My fair Lady…

Und bei dem »Yes, your highness« war es vollkommen klar… auch, wenn ich vor der Varia eigentlich nichts mit Japan am Hut hatte, so hatte ich dennoch oft genug Animes gesehn und Mangas gelesen. Natürlich blieb da Kuroshitsuji nicht vor mir verborgen.

Luss sang es mit so einem Hinterton… dass erinnerte mich direkt an Drocell. Und das Ende, das war ein Zitat, da wir ja alle wissen, dass es tödlich ist, Bel als Lady zu bezeichnen. Yes, your Highness. Das kam definitiv von Claude.

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Bel den Kuss dann löste. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und mir war auch schon ohne einen Spiegel klar, wieso. Ich war zu 100% knallrot. Natürlich.

Aber erstmal konnte ich nichts weiter machen, als Bel verträumt anzustarren, bis dieser mich endlich wieder in eine Aufrechte Stellung brachte.

Mein Blick wanderte zur Tür. Puh, es war nur Luss gewesen. Inzwischen war ich schon vollkommen von Bel gelöst, als dann auch Squalo herein kam. Eine Frage interessierte mich brennend „Warum seid ihr Beiden eigentlich so spät?"

Ein Blick auf Squalo beantwortete die Frage für ihn schonmal, denn seine Haare waren recht zerzaust, er sah ziemlich aus der Puste aus, sein Mantel war offen und hing halb über seinen Schultern und sein Hosenstahl war offen.

Luss erklärte mir, dass er noch einen Koffer packen musste, also war alles geklärt. Auf Squalos wirklich… durchgevögeltes Aussehen kamen wir nicht zu sprechen, immerhin merkte man ihm an, dass er so schon genug gelitten hatte, immerhin konnte er den Boss nun einige Tage nichtmehr sehn, was hieß…

Sofort verwarf ich diese Gedanken, denn die Bilder vom Mittag kehrten in mein Gedächtnis zurück. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen Bel, dabei war es grade mal acht Uhr, aber diese kleine Pause gönnte ich mir, wir würden eh noch einige Zeit fahren, bis wir am Flughafen ankommen würden.

* * *

_Unsere dummen Kommentare, die keinen Sinn ergeben, aber trotzdem von euch gelesen werden und die wir im letzten Chapter nicht hatten xDD_

_Sodass ich ohne seinen Halt fallen würde- meeep! Me hätte beinahe sterben geschrieben, fuck xDD ein fröschlein lebt nunmal von der liebe seines Prinzen… ohne die stirbt es xD und es braucht Halt Q.Q ( dat_Chrome )_

_Bel hat einen Frosch im Hals~ Frosch im Hals~ Frosch im Hals~ Bel hat einen Frosch im Hals~ Yes, your highness~- dieses Liedchen mussten wir einfach reinbringen, weil eine Freundin von Allaigra das gesungen hat, während sie das Kommi von unserer Freundin Xalis gelesen hat, um genau zu sein, das „Du dummer Frosch"_

_Kuroshitsuji- gomen, wir mussten diese Schleichwerbung einfach einbaun, vor allem, weil Drocells Gesang, während er an den Puppen rumbastelt, mein Handyklingelton ist und mir Allaigra mitten im Unterricht eine SMS geschickt hat, sofort ging lautstark Drocell los, meine Klasse ist total panisch und die eine krallt sich bei ihrer Freundin fest und meint „Oh mein Gott, ist das ein Amokläufer?!" und ich hab mir natürlich nur Scheiße gedacht, weil die Lehrerin es auch gehört hat, nehm mein Handy raus und mach es aus, das gab Blicke! ( dat_Chrome)_

_Aufrechte Stellung- KAMASUTRAAAAA x333 *lf alle beide*_


	6. TomatensaftRapeLiebe?

Bels PoV

Ushishi~ Ich glaubte, Froggi hatte sich seine Frage gerade selbst beantwortet. Wenn ich mir Squalo so ansah, würde ich sagen, der war gerade beim Boss. Und Luss hatte einen Koffer gepackt? Ich dachte mal, das war der, von dem er vorhin gesprochen hat. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was da drin war, aber da musste ich mich wohl noch gedulden, bis wir in Japan waren. „Ushishi~ da wir jetzt vollzählig sind würde ich sagen, wir gehen zur Limousine und fahren los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!", meinte ich grinsend in die Runde.

„Da hat der Fake recht", sagte Froggi und schien sichtlich bemüht, seine monotone Mimik zu halten. Da ich mich mit diesem Spitznahmen immer noch nicht anfreunden konnte und WOLLTE, hatte er in der nächsten Sekunde ein paar Messer in seinem Arm und lies ein nicht ganz so emotionsloses „Senpaiii~ das tut weh" von sich hören. Das eben war wohl doch etwas zu viel führ ihn. Als einer von Levis untergebenen vorbei kam, hielt ich ihn prompt an und befahl ihm, unser Gepäck einzuladen, was er, nachdem ich ihm mit meinen Messern gedroht hatte, auch mit Vergnügen tat~. Ushishi~ diese Idiotien sind genauso dumm wie Levi selbst.

Aber egal, als wir dann endlich in der Limo waren und bereit waren, fuhren wir los. Die ersten 30 min war es noch relativ laut im Wagen, aber dann war es total still. Wie langweilig! Da die anderen nicht so aussahen, als ob sie mit dem Prinzen „Spielen" wollten, steckte ich mir meine Kopfhörer in die Ohren und lies mich mit extrem lautem Metall zudröhnen, während ich aus dem Fenster sah. Die Landschaft flog vorbei und da es dunkel war, war ich kurz davor einzuschlafen. Da merkte ich in der nächsten Kurve plötzlich, wie etwas auf meinen schoss fiel. Es war FROGGI! Er war anscheinend so müde, dass er eingeschlafen und dann in der Kurve umgekippt war. Allerdings begann er zu sabbern. Ich verzog das Gesicht und setzte die Kopfhörer ab, um ihn zu wecken und zu fragen, wieso er die Hosen des Prinzen vollsabberte! Gerade, als ich ihn mit einem meiner Messer kitzeln wollte, fing er an, zu murmeln „Senpai~... was machst du da?" woraufhin von Luss ein „KAWAI~" gequietscht wurde und Squalo einfach nur ein „Tz" von sich gab.

„Ushishishi~ Von was mein Frosch wohl gerade träumt?", gab ich grinsend von mir, woraufhin Squalo meinte „VOOOIII! Das will ich garnicht wissen!"

Luss quietschte nur „Aber Squ-chan, das ist doch sooo Kawaii~! Bel-chan~ lass unseren Frany doch weiter schlafen, er sieht gerade so niedlich aus~" und mittlerweile hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die Frequenz seiner Stimme schon die einer Maus war.

„Ushishi~ der Prinz lässt sein Fröschlein ausnahmsweise mal weiterschlafen" sagte ich und bemerkte, dass wir wohl bald schon da sein würden.

Als wir dann am Flughafen ankamen, kam mir Squalo zuvor und weckte Froggy, indem er ihm ein lautes „VOOOOOIIII! WACH AUF DU IDIOT!" Worauf hin er zusammenzuckte und kerzengrade in seinem Sitz saß.

„Ushishishi~ ist das Fröschlein endlich aufgewacht?", lachte ich nur. „Los, steigt endlich aus, ihr zwei! Wir sind eh schon viel zu spät dran!" fiel Squalo mir ins Wort. Das konnte sich der Prinz doch nicht gefallen lassen „Der Prinz lässt sich nicht vom Pöbel unterbrechen, wenn er redet!"

Squalo fing dann wieder an, zu schreien „VOOOOOIIIII! Willst du mich verarschen, du Möchtegernprinz?!" Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, meinte Fran „Senpai, Squalo, wenn ihr jetzt noch anfangt streitet, kommen wir auf jeden Fall zu spät." Wobei er ausstieg und unsere Koffer aus dem Kofferraum holte.

Ich stieg aus und lief Luss hinterher, der schonmal ein Stück vorgegangen war, wobei ich Froggy zurief „Nimm das Gepäck vom Prinzen mit." Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, tat er, wie ihm geheißen, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Nachdem wir dann diese ewig lange Eincheck-Prozedur hinter uns hatten und endlich im Flieger auf unseren Plätzen saßen, orderte ich erstmal ein Kissen bei einer der Stewardessen.

Frans PoV

„VOOOOOIIII! WACH AUF DU IDIOT!", brüllte Squalo mich an. Ich schreckte sofort hoch und saß nun ganz grade auf meinem Platz. Der Schock stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Meine Ohren wurden von einem lauten Pfeifen erfüllt, das mich schon nach wenigen Sekunden fast verrückt machte.

Wenn ich wegen dem Typen jetzt einen Tinnitus hatte, dann war es das mit emotionslos, dann konnte er froh sein, wenn wenigstens sein Arsch noch zu gebrauchen war!

Ich konnte kaum hören, was Bel sagte, das Piepen und Pfeifen übertönte ihn problemlos. Nur Squalo konnte ich noch verstehen, seine Stimme war so laut und dominant, wirklich nichts konnte sie überdecken. Wahrscheinlich konnten selbst Taube Squalo hören!

Bel schien Squalos Wichtigtuerei nicht zu gefallen und die Beiden begannen, zu streiten. Ich verstand wirklich nichts, außer dem, was Squalo sagte.

Meinte er nicht, wir seien ohnehin schon spät? Auf eigene Gefahr hin, welche größer war, als man denken mochte, unterbrach ich beide „Senpai, Squalo, wenn ihr jetzt noch anfangt streitet, kommen wir auf jeden Fall zu spät." Und stieg aus.

Da sich ja eh keiner darum kümmerte, holte ich die Koffer aus der Limousine. Langsam legten sich die Geräusche in meinem Kopf und ich konnte nun auch Bel verstehen, der mir etwas zurief.

Natürlich musste er mich mal wieder herumkommandieren, aber ich hatte jetzt keine Lust auf Streit und machte das, was er sagte. Zum Glück war es nur der Auftrag, seinen Koffer mitzunehmen.

Ich verlängerte den Träger meiner Tasche, meines Koffers, wie auch immer man es nennen mag, denn es war so ein Mittelding. Dann hing ich sie mir über die Schulter.

Zugegeben, das Teil musste wirken, als wäre es eine Handtasche und ich kam mir auch etwas doof damit vor, aber bloß nichts anmerken lassen.

Bels Koffer war zum Glück ziehbar. Dieser rollte während ich lief hinter mir her, die Tasche mit den Messern hielt ich in der freien Hand.

Nach einer nahezu unendlich langen Prozedur konnten wir endlich in den Flieger. Wir kassierten einige Blicke von den Passanten. Naja, das war ja nicht verwunderlich.

Hier lief ein Vierergespann herum, einer hatte so lange weiße Haare, dass man damit Tauziehen spielen konnte und hielt ein Schwert in der Hand, der nächste hatte einen bunten Iro und war wirklich nur mit dem Wort schwul zu beschreiben, der dahinter hatte eine Krone auf dem Kopf und beschmiss den letzten der Reihe mit den grünen Haaren und einem Froschhut, der anscheinend für den eben genannten den Koffer schleppen musste, also mich, immer wieder mit Messern, wenn er seiner Meinung nach zu weit hinter der Truppe war und zu langsam lief.

Sieben neue Löcher im Hut, drei stecken gebliebene Messer und vier Verbogene später, welche für ein weiteres sorgten, saßen wir dann endlich an unseren Plätzen.

Bel ließ sich erstmal ein Kissen holen, während ich meinen Hut von den letzten Messern befreite, die Leute starrten mich alle an. War ich eine Zirkusattraktion oder was? Warum mussten die auch so gaffen?

Ein paar Minuten hatte ich meine Ruhe. Ich schloss die Augen und lehnte mich zurück in meinen Sitz. Dann hörte ich aber schon eine Frauenstimme „Wollen die Dame und der Herr etwas bestellen?"

Welche. Dame?! Ich hoffte doch sehr, dass sie nicht mich meinte, denn wenn ich etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, war es, für eine Frau gehalten zu werden!

Aber meine Hoffnung wurden zerstört, als die Frau mich sachte an der Schulter antippte „Junges Fräulein…?" Ich machte die Augen auf und starrte sie so monoton an, wie es ging, aber man schien mir meine Wut anzumerken, denn die Frau zuckte zusammen und wendete sich Bel zu „Möchte der Herr etwas?"

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten bestellte Bel sich natürlich etwas. Tomatensaft. Wollte er testen, ob der beim Fliegen wirklich gut schmeckte? Naja, vielleicht wusste er es schon, immerhin musste man bei der Varia ja früher oder später ins Ausland fliegen und so lange wie er schon dabei war, war er wohl der Stammkunde von Air Berlin oder der Lufthansa.

Bel bekam seinen Tomatensaft. Dieser war rot. Dieser Rotton ähnelte einem anderen sehr. Blutrot. Ich starrte Bel an. Der Tomatensaft hier schien wohl auch dieselbe Dickflüssigkeit wie Blut zu haben.

Bitte! Bitte lass ihn ganz normal weitertrinken! Meine Hoffnungen waren vergebens. Bels Grinsen wurde größer und er lachte. Anders, als sonst. Es klang wie das Lachen, das ihm überkam, wenn er sich bei einer Mission vollkommen auslassen durfte.

Fuck! Bel drehte seinen Kopf zu mir, ich spürte seinen stechenden Blick, konnte sein Verlangen förmlich spüren. Er wollte Blut sehen. JETZT.

Ehe ich irgendetwas hätte machen können, packte er mich am Arm und zog mich schnell zwischen den Sitzen auf eines der Bord-WCs. Ich war so überrumpelt, ich kam nicht mal dazu, daran zu denken, mich irgendwie zu wehren.

Ein hilfesuchender Blick, den ich noch Squalo und Luss schenken konnte, bevor Bel mich auch schon gegen die Wand drückte, die Tür zumachte und abschloss, verriet mir, dass die Beiden wohl dachten, das Bel etwas ganz anderen vorhatte.

Dann hörte ich auch schon ein lautes Kawaii von draußen. Ich saß hier drin fest und keiner konnte mir helfen. Ich wollte um Hilfe schreien, aber ehe ich auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, spürte ich eine Hand an meiner Kehle.

„Ushishishi~ Ruf Hilfe und es wird das letzte sein, was du überhaupt tust~" kam es von Bel. Er sah so beängstigend aus… irgendwie… erregend.

Ich nickte, so gut das im Moment überhaupt ging, damit er endlich wieder losließ. Als er seine Hand wegnahm, um meinen Mantel zu öffnen, japste ich erstmal nach Luft.

In der nächsten Sekunde riss er mir dann auch schon mein Shirt vom Leib und ich starrte ihn an. Ich hatte das Gefühl, jede falsche Bewegung würde mein Todesurteil sein, also tat ich nichts. So würde ich immerhin mit dem Leben davonkommen.

Er nahm meine Handgelenke und hielt sie mit einer Hand fest. In der anderen hielt er ein Messer. Ich bereitete mich schonmal auf den Schmerz vor, der meinen Körper durchzuckte, als er das Messer durch meine Hände in die Wand rammte, aber dennoch schrie ich leise auf.

JETZT konnte ich mich wirklich nicht wehren, die einzige Chance, die ich hatte, waren Illusionen, aber hier drin war es so dunkel, ich konnte Bel nichtmal genau erkennen.

Das nächste Messer stach er mir in den Arm. Dieses drehte er im Uhrzeigersinn, ehe er damit an meinem Oberarm entlang schnitt, am Ellenbogen vorbei, bis hin zu meiner Hand. Ich fühlte, wie die Bluttropfen sich ihren Weg über meine Haut bahnten.

Ich begann, laut zu Atmen. Mit heißerer Stimme hauchte ich „S-senpai… bitte hör auf!"

Als er mir direkt ins Ohr lachte und dann an meinem Ohrläppchen knabberte, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Er sollte nicht merken, dass er mich ausgerechnet auf diese Weise so verrückt machte… in mir stieg eine unheimliche Begierde auf. Eine Begierde nach ihm… und nach mehr.

Er strich über meinen nackten Oberkörper, zwickte meine Brustwarze. Dann wanderte seine Hand weiter nach unten, bis sie bei meiner Hose ankam. Diese öffnete er und schob sie nach unten.

Und schon wieder lag ich so entblößt von ihm. Dies war nun das zweite… nein, das dritte mal heute… Irgendwann war es auch genug, aber mein Körper sagte etwas ganz anderes, denn als Bel mich von meiner Froschboxershorts befreite, zeigte sich mein Prachtstück in voller Härte. Soviel zu Dame, liebe Stewardess!

Bels Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als es ohnehin schon war. „Soso~ Ushishishi~ das scheint hier wohl jemanden zu gefallen~"

Nun zog er sich seine Hose aus. Bitte nicht. Nicht in einem Flugzeug!

Von draußen hörte ich dann eine Rettung. Jemand klopfte an die Tür. Darauf hin hörte ich die Stimme der Stewardess wieder „Ähm… E-Entschuldigung, dass ich sie störe, aber…" Das Flugzeug wackelte stark und die Frau schrie kurz erschrocken auf. Dann sprach sie weiter „Aber wir fliegen gerade in Turbulenzen. Wir möchten sie bitten, sich zurück an ihre Plätze zu setzten"

Jetzt musste Bel mich doch gehen lassen! Aber falsch gedacht. Dieser lachte nur laut „Ushishishi~ Wir wissen uns schon zu helfen~" und wendete sich wieder mir zu.

Es wäre zu schön gewesen, wenn ihn das aufgehalten hätte… aber er stellte sich vor mich und fasste meine Beine an den Kniekehlen, um mich hochzuheben.

Ich verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, als das Messer sich weiter durch meine Hände zog, da nun mein Gewicht an ihnen hing.

Ich gab ein schwaches „Bel-senpai, lass das sein...!" von mir und dann kam auch schon ein neuer Schmerz an einer anderen Stelle. An meinen armen Hintern. Trotz der Turbolenzen ließ Bel nicht von seinem Plan- und damit auch nicht von mir- ab.

Das Flugzeug schwankte immer stärker und häufiger, sodass Bel immer wieder zu mir gedrückt wurde. Mit jeder Bewegung verschlimmerte sich dieser stechende Schmerz, ich stöhnte laut auf.

Bel legte seine Hand an meinen Rücken und hielt mich so fest, während er mich von dem Messer befreite, da ich immer mehr Blut verlor.

Dann setzte er sich hin und drückte mich fester in seinen Schoß. Erneut entfloh mir ein Stöhnen, instinktiv krallte ich mich in Bels Oberteil fest.

Kurz darauf drückte er mich nach hinten, sodass ich nun auf dem Boden lag. Er beugte sich über mich und küsste mich, als uns schon der nächste Ruck wieder enger zusammendrückte.

Genüsslich erwiderte ich den Kuss und vergaß, an was für einen seltsamen Ort wir uns DAFÜR befanden.

Schon wieder fühlte ich, und das wirklich nur zu gut, wie sehr ich ihn doch liebte, egal, wie stark ich mich dagegen sträubte. Dabei war das am Anfang noch etwas ganz anderes gewesen, garnicht freiwillig…

Das bestätigte einen Satz, den ich einmal gehört hatte: Rape ist Liebe.

Und wodurch wurde das ausgelöst? Durch Tomatensaft! Schon komisch irgendwie… Tomatensaft=Rape=…Liebe? Was für eine kranke Gleichung… aber sie stimmte.

Bel und ich vergnügten uns noch einige Zeit, bis unsere und die Begierde unserer Körper gestillt waren, kurz danach hörte ich auch schon ein erneutes Klopfen.

Diesmal ertönte die besorgte Stimme von Luss „Bel, Fran?! Alles okay?!" Anscheinend hatten wir so lange gebraucht, dass er doch bedenken hatte. Aber er klang wirklich sehr aufgewühlt. Er hatte wohl den Tomatensaft gesehen…

Wir zogen uns wieder an und öffneten dann die Tür. Blöderweise war kein Kamm drinnen gewesen, ich sah wirklich nach dem aus, was ich gerade hinter mir hatte, aber ich war zufrieden.

Trotzdem schenkte ich Luss nur ein monotones Gesicht. Dieser starrte auf meine Hände. Verdammt, die hatte ich vergessen. Ehe noch jemand darauf aufmerksam werden konnte, Illusionierte ich die Wunden weg.

Dann ging ich still an meinen Platz und setzte mich, als wäre nichts gewesen. Das mein Arsch beim sitzen mächtig wehtat, ignorierte ich einfach.

Was für ein Flug!

* * *

_Dumme Kommentare, die diesmal wirklich dumm sind xD_

_Soviel zu Dame, liebe Stewardess! – Man kann so viel denken, während man wegen ner kleinen Ripperszene mit einem Steifen nackt daliegt. Was denkt er? Soviel zu Dame, liebe Stewardess! O.o_

_Tomatensaft- Ganz Speziell von mir, dat_Chrome , haben wir heute einen Gaststar für euch! Der Tomatensaft_

_*Tomatensaft kommt rein und setzt sich*_

_Ich: Hallo, lieber Tomatensaft, heute sind sie ein wichtiger Gast_

_Tomatensaft: Ja, ich bin froh, das ich dabei sein konnte_

_Ich: Und, lieber Tomatensaft, wie alt bist du?_

_Tomatensaft: Ich bin nun schon 2Jahre alt, das ist seeehr alt für einen Tomatensaft!_

_Ich: Jaa… bist du nicht schon abgelaufen?_

_Tomatensaft: Naja… an solche Regeln halte ich mich nicht._

_Ich: Wie hast du es geschafft, so lange zu überstehen?_

_Tomatensaft: Schon als kleiner Tomatensaft musste ich immer vor Durstigen flüchten… es war sehr hart für mich, meine Eltern wurden vor meinen Augen LEBENDIG GEKOCHT *gespielt wein*_

_Ich: oh gott, du armer!_

_Tomatensaft: Seitdem bin ich geflüchtet und von einem Kühlschrank zum nächsten gereist, bis ich den Auftritt in dieser FanFiction bekam… ich hoffe, das verschafft mir einen Karrieresprung, sodass ich nichtmehr um mein Leben bangen muss!_

_Ich: Hast du denn Freunde?_

_Tomatensaft: Viele *beiläufig sag* aber hier geht es um mich! *sich zum Publikum dreht* und nun, meine lieben Leser und Fans! Gehen auch sie sich ihren speziellen, eigenen Tomatensaft kaufen! Tomatensaft ist lecker und cool! TOMATENSAFT!_

_Ich: /Was hat denn der genommen?/_

_Tomatensaft: *mich wütend anfunkel* Hey, du redest hier mit dem Tomatensaft, nicht ich! Was hast DU genommen?!_

_Ich: OMG! Du kannst Gedanken lesen?! *angst*_

_Tomatensaft: Natürlich! Ich bin der allmächtige Tomatensaft! Ich bin Awesome, ja?! Selbst Bel begeistert sich für mich!_

_Ich: und du hast Fran echt Schmerzen beschert!_

_Tomatensaft: Du hast es geschrieben, nicht ich *die Hände unschuldig hochnehm*_

_Ich: Hey, aber du bist der Stargast! Dein Auftritt hat das bewirkt!_

_Tomatensaft: Beschwer dich nicht, immerhin wäre ohne mich ein Teil dieses Kapitels nicht entstanden! Fühle dich geehrt und Knie nieder vor dem Tomatensaft! *mich zu Boden drück* *stellt einen Fuß auf meinen Rücken* *hochnäßig dasteh und das Gesicht empor reck*_

_Ich: Uff! RUNTER VON MIR!_

_Tomatensaft: Unterwerf dich meiner Macht! HAHAHA *bestätigend und arrogant mit dem Daumen auf sich selbst zeig* *grins*_

_Ich: Das Interview wird aufgrund eines unerwarteten Zwischenfalls unterbrochen *keuch* *face meets Boden*_


	7. Unfall

Bels PoV

Wieso mussten wir immer mittendrin unterbrochen werden? Widerwillig ließ ich Froggy los und wir zogen uns wieder an. Froggi ging mit ziemlich durchgevögelten Haaren nach draußen und ich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der meine Laune wahrscheinlich ziemlich gut wieder gab. Als wir schließlich wieder auf unseren Plätzen saßen, sah ich, dass ich meinen Tomatensaft noch nicht getrunken hatte. Diese blutrote Flüssigkeit. Ich spürte, wie ich schon wieder in meinem „Wahnsinn" versank, rüttelte mich aber wieder wach. Ich konnte Froggi ja nicht schon wieder aufs Klo entführen.

Den ganzen restlichen Flug starrte ich den Tomatensaft an und versuchte, mich zusammen zu reißen. Als wir dann landeten, trank ich ihn… Diese Konsistenz… Diese Farbe… Einfach FANTASTISCH!

Ich verfiel in eine Art gestörten Lachanfall. Bevor schlimmeres hätte passieren können, griffen Luss und Squalo ein. Sie zogen mich aus meinem Sitz und zerrten mich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Flugzeug.

Während dieses Prozesses lachte ich einfach nur mit einem fetten, brachialen Grinsen im Gesicht „USHISHISHI~."

„VOOOOIIIII! Krieg dich wieder ein du Idiotenprinz! Du erregst viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit!", brüllte Squalo

„Ushishishi~ Der Prinz darf so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wie er will. Du Bauer! Ushishi", entgegnete ich grinsend.

„VOOOOOIIIIIII!", schrie der Angesprochen

„Nana, kriegt euch wieder ein~ Sieh mal Bel, Fran hat unser Handgepäck mitgebracht", versuchte Luss, zu schlichten.

„Ushishishi, der Frosch hat mitgedacht, sehr gut", gab ich von mir

„Natürlich denke ich mit, wer denn sonst? Du Fake-Prinz bestimmt nicht."

Eine knappe Sekunde, nachdem das Wort Fake-Prinz gefallen war, steckten circa zwanzig Messer in ihm, sodass er fast aussah wie ein Kaktus.

„Ushishishi~ ich bin kein Fake-Prinz, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?"

Froggy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte „Hm, wo sollen wir eigentlich hin. Wir sind in Japan. Und jetzt?"

Gute Frage. Es war sieben Uhr morgens und wir waren am Flughafen. „Wir holen jetzt erst einmal unser Gepäck und dann werden wir von einem Taxi ins Hotel gebracht.", säuselte Lussuria, während er zur Gepäckannahme ging.

Frans PoV

Ich war gerade dabei, mich von diesem außergewöhnlichen Klogang zu erholen, als Bel anfing zu lachen. Es gefiel mir nicht. Es gefiel mir ganz und garnicht. Dieses Lachen kam mir einfach zu bekannt vor…

Hatte er nicht eben schon genug gehabt? Ich war immerhin keine Lustpuppe! Wobei Bel mich wohl leider doch unter anderem als solche ansah, aber nicht mit mir. Ich würde mich jetzt ganz sicher nicht von ihm (auseinander) nehmen lassen!

Aber da griffen schon Lussuria und Squalo ein. Sie zogen ihm von Sitz und nach draußen. Zum Glück war das Flugzeug gerade gelandet. Während die beiden sich um meinen Senpai kümmerten, nahm ich das Handgepäck. Das war ich ihnen schuldig, immerhin hätte die Sache sehr böse für mich ausgehen können.

Ich nahm Bels Messertasche und mein gesamtes Zeug, welches noch als Handgepäck durchging. Dann ging ich zum Platz von Luss und Squalo. Squalos Tasche war ein Hai mit Reißverschluss am Rücken. Als ich dieses plüschige Taschenetwas ansah musste ich doch leicht schmunzeln.

Ich nahm mir das füllbare Plüschtier und dann Luss' rosaroten Flügelsalat, dessen Öffnung ich nicht einmal finden konnte. Als ich diese Handtasche das erste Mal gesehen hatte, dachte ich, es wäre ein toter Vogel gewesen, doch da ich nirgendwo den Kopf sah, fragte ich Lussuria, was es darstellen sollte. Als allerletztes hätte ich gedacht, dass es eine Tasche sein sollte!

Mit den Taschen belagert ging ich nun auch nach draußen. Das die Leute mich anstarrten war ich ja schon gewohnt und jetzt konnte ich sie zu gut verstehen.

Ich musste echt aussehen wie der letzte Depp.

Draußen angekommen hörte ich auch schon die typischen Streitereien zwischen Squalo und Bel und wie Luss versuchte, diese zu schlichten „Nana, kriegt euch wieder ein~ Sieh mal Bel, Fran hat unser Handgepäck mitgebracht"

Bel kommentierte diese Aussage direkt „Ushishishi, der Frosch hat mitgedacht, sehr gut" und ich antwortete, als ich dann bei ihnen stand, „Natürlich denke ich mit, wer denn sonst? Du Fake-Prinz bestimmt nicht."

Auf diese Aussage hin fühlte ich direkt, wie gut zwanzig Messer sich in meinen Körper bohrten, doch ich verzog das Gesicht nicht. Ich fühlte mich grade wie eine Voodoo-Puppe oder als wäre ich bei der Akkupunktur. Das Wort Möchtegerngenie, das mir auf den Lippen lag, sprach ich jedoch nicht aus. Ich war vielleicht frech und wollte ihn reizen, aber so suizidgefährdet war ich doch nicht!

Bel lachte und meinte „Ushishishi~ ich bin kein Fake-Prinz, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?"

Ich zuckte darauf hin nur die Schultern „Hm, wo sollen wir eigentlich hin. Wir sind in Japan. Und jetzt?"

„Wir holen jetzt erst einmal unser Gepäck und dann werden wir von einem Taxi ins Hotel gebracht", Lussuria antwortete auf meine Frage. Dann ging er los zur Gepäckannahme.

Ich folgte ihm direkt. Dass ich die Taschen an irgendwen loswerden würde war eh so unwahrscheinlich, dass ich diesen Versuch direkt bleiben ließ. Ein bisschen schleppen ist ja auch nicht so schlimm…

Während wir liefen hörte ich hinter mir immer wieder mal kleine Sticheleien zwischen Squalo und Bel.

Das die Beiden nicht einmal die die Klappe halten und sich vertragen konnten… Ich seufzte. So waren sie nunmal.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen wir dann endlich am Fließband an, auf dem unser Gepäck irgendwo liegen musste.

Da ich meine Tasche schon hatte, fand sich nun die Zeit, meinen Körper von den Messern zu befreien. Verdammt, waren das viele!

Das erklärte dann wirklich auch die riesige Menge in der Tasche. Mir war noch nie aufgefallen, wie oft Bel mich doch angriff. Das war eigentlich kein guter Weg, jemanden seine Liebe zu zeigen… aber es war eine von seinen Eigenschaften und machte ihn zu dem, was er war.

Und ich mochte ihn so, wie er war. Verkorkst, Angriffslustig, Gefährlich, Ich-bezogen… einfach Bel eben…

Die Messer steckte ich einfach alle in Bels Tasche, denn soeben hatten alle ihre Koffer erhalten. Der von Luss sah Bels doch ziemlich ähnlich… Naja, das war sicher nur Zufall.

Sie sollten nur aufpassen, dass sie sie nicht vertauschen, aber das wäre dann ja nicht mein Problem.

Vorher hatte ich natürlich noch das Blut von Bels Messern abgewischt. Wer weiß, was passieren würde, wenn Bel mich später wieder mal damit beschmei0en wollen würde und daran mein Blut klebte…?

Nein, das Risiko konnte ich nicht eingehen. Ich mochte vieles sein und auch so einige Probleme haben, aber so seltsam war ich nun auch wieder nicht und so schlecht, dass ich Suizid begehen würde, ging es mir noch nicht.

Gefahr zu laufen, das Bel in seinen wahnsinnigen Blutrausch verfallen könnte, obwohl man es verhindern konnte, war Suizid!

Als wir die riesigen Empfangshallen des Flughafens betraten, warteten dort ein paar Bedienstete. Schon von der Limousine vorhin war ich ja begeistert gewesen, aber so ein Abholservice…

Solch einen Luxus war jemand aus normalen Verhältnissen, wie ich, einfach nicht gewohnt, also starrte ich diese Typen an, die wohl auch zu Levis Schleimerkomando gehörten.

Das bestätigte sich, als Levi ihnen über ein Handy Befehle erteilte. Kaum zu glauben, dass es Leute gab, die ihm zuhörten. Aber ihm dann auch noch gehorchen?! Da schlug ich mich schon lieber mit Bels Launen und seinen Streitereien mit Squalo, die wohl irgendwann die Apokalypse sein würden, herum und verkraftete seine… ich nenne es mal »Vorlieben«.

Schon wieder ertappte ich mich dabei, in Gedanken zu versinken. Mein Verstand kehrte wieder zurück in diesen Flughafen, die Halle, in meinen Körper… zu spät.

Schon sauste ein Messer knapp an mir vorbei, sodass ich sogar den Luftzug spürte und hörte, wie es die Luft zerschnitt.

„Ushishishishi~ Wieder unter den lebenden, Froggy, oder muss der Prinz seine Prinzessin erst wachküssen?", meinte mein Senpai.

Ich schüttelte als Antwort nur immernoch etwas abwesend den Kopf. Als Bel mich am Handgelenk packte und zu sich zog, zuckte ich zusammen, aber zum Glück blieb mir der Kuss erspart.

Wenn wir unter uns waren, wenn ich ehrlich war, ließ ich mich liebend gerne von ihm küssen… vielleicht manchmal zumindest. Aber doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!

ZU meiner Erleichterung zog er mich mit sich aus der Masse „Ushishishi~ Hast du nicht zugehört, Froggy? Wir gehen schonmal vor~"

Bevor ich weiter ging, warf ich einen Blick zurück- Ich sah, dass Luss nun am Telefon mit Levi, dann mit Squalo redete. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck war so irritiert, wie es meiner eben wohl gewesen sein musste.

Schon veränderte sich seine Mimik jedoch und er nickte, worauf hin Lussuria ihm schwul wie eh und je um den Hals fiel. Dann wendete sich der Schönwetterwächter von Squalo ab und redete auf die Bediensteten ein. Sie nickten fleißig, salutierten und-… und wieder einmal hatte ich eines von Bels Messern in meinem Arm!

Dann wurde ich weggezogen. Ich seufzte. Warum machte ich mir so Gedanken deswegen? Wenn es etwas Wichtiges war, würden sie es uns schon noch sagen.

Ich lief ein bisschen schneller, um zu Bel aufzuholen. Auch, wenn es nur eine Mission war, es fühlte sich für mich wie Urlaub an. Urlaub mit Bel…

Der Gedanke daran machte mich irgendwie… glücklich. Die Zeit, die wir in Japan waren, wollte ich genießen…

ABER DIE WETTE GING VOR!

Ich hatte KEINE LUST, im Kleid herumzulaufen.

Ich hatte definitiv KEINE LUST, im Maid-dress rumzulaufen

Und ich hatte WIRKLICH überhaupt GAR KEINE LUST, VOR BEL im Maid-dress herumzulaufen.

Warum hatte ich mich überhaupt auf diese dumme Wette eingelassen? Naja… ich konnte von Bel doch wohl erwarten, dass er wenigstens noch die Mission erledigen würde… Oder?!

Schon wieder schweiften meine Gedanken vollkommen ab…

Inzwischen standen wir schon vor einem Taxi.

Bel war bereits eingestiegen und zog mich zu sich in den Wagen. Halb saß ich, halb lag ich auf seinem Schoß. Instinktiv hatte ich die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, um mich festzuhalten, damit ich nicht fiel.

Ich sah auf sein blondes Pony, hatte das Gefühl, das mich die Augen dahinter mit einem warmen, verliebten Blick ansahen.

Sein Arm stütze meinen Rücken und mit der Hand hielt er mich zärtlich fest. Seine andere Hand lag an meiner Hüfte.

Alles geschah so schnell… ich wurde knallrot.

Ich brachte keinen Ton heraus, sah ihn einfach weiter so an. Plötzlich brummte der Motor und ein Zittern durchfuhr das Auto, als es losfuhr.

„Bel… wo fahren wir hin? Was ist mit Squalo und Luss…?", fragte ich ihn wirklich verwundert. Wollten wir nicht zusammen fahren? Wir wohnten doch im selben Hotel…

Was war mit unseren Koffern? Ich hatte so viele Fragen und wusste nicht, womit ich anfangen sollte.

Doch Bel schien mir diese anzumerken- Manchmal war er eben doch ein Genie…

„Ushishishi~ den Trip spendiert uns Luss. Alles, was wir brauchen, hat er schon in den Kofferraum packen lassen."

Was…? Luss hatte alles geplant? Wenn MR- Amor Schwuli der 13. Von und zu Schicksal, Herr über Rape und Liebe und Meister von Was-weiß-ich-noch-alles das Ganze hier organisiert hatte, konnte ja nichts Gutes dabei rauskommen.

Mit versucht gefasster Stimme fragte ich erneut „Bel. Wo. Fahren. Wir. Hin?" Wer wusste, wo das enden würde!

Aber leider bekam ich keine Antwort, da das Taxi eine scharfe Kurve fuhr und dann eine Vollbremsung machte. Ich hörte ein lautes Geräusch, das ich nicht zuordnen konnte.

Ich saß vorher ja immernoch auf Bel. Unangeschnallt.

Um nicht quer durch das Auto zu purzeln, klammerte ich mich an ihm fest und drückte meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust.

Meine Augen waren fest zugekniffen.

Erst, nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, machte ich sie wieder auf. Ich spürte einen leichten Luftzug im Nacken, sah mich um, so gut es ging.

Mein Körper lag auf den Rücksitzen, Bel, der wohl auch nicht angeschnallt gewesen war, schien über mich gebeugt zu sein.

Seine eine Hand war von der Hüfte bis zu meinem Kopf geglitten und drückte diesen schützend an sich.

Und schon wieder wurde ich so rot. Er war gerade so süß… sofern man ihn überhaupt als süß bezeichnen konnte.

Ich fühlte mich in seinen Armen so sicher und geborgen.

Wir verharrten so einige Zeit, bis der Taxifahrer uns dann ansprach „Alles okay da hinten?" Erst jetzt ließ Bel mich langsam los und ich nickte leicht. Dann bemerkte ich es erst…

Direkt hinter der Stelle, wo mein Kopf zuvor gewesen sein musste, klaffte ein riesiges Loch im Auto. Der Sitz recht, auf den mein Kopf beinahe gesunken wäre, wenn Bel mich nicht festgehalten hätte, fehlte komplett.

Die gesamte rechte Seite fehlte. Ich gab nur ein überraschtes „Was…?" von mir, als mir klar wurde, das ich tot sein müsste.

Wenn er mich nicht festgehalten hätte, hätte was auch immer das Auto zerstört hatte meinen Schädel zertrümmert.

Ich starrte Bel fassungslos an. Das so bekannte Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Dann konnte ich die Tränen nichtmehr zurückhalten. Sie überkamen mich, flossen meine Wangen hinunter. Ich saß ungläubig da, weinte stumm, bewegte mich keinen Millimeter… bis Bel mich wieder in seine Arme nahm und erneut an sich drückte. Ich schloss wieder meine Augen.

In der Ferne erklang das Geräusch von Sirenen, statt dem Rauschen von vorbeifahrenden Autos, hörte ich Getuschel, das durch die Masse zu einem unglaublichen Lärm anschwillte.

Alle Geräusche vermischten sich in meinem Kopf zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Ton, mir wurde etwas schwindelig.

Eine Stimme hörte ich aus der Menge heraus, die Stimme von Bel. Aber seine Worte erreichten mich nur gedämpft, sodass ich sie nicht verstehen konnte.

Ich spürte, dass Bel sich bewegte, mich dennoch festhielt. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, waren wir nicht mal im Taxi.

Bel schien mich im Arm zu halten. Als ich geradeaus guckte, blickte ich auf meine Knie. Dann sah ich nach links.

Dort schienen viele Menschen zu stehen, doch ich nahm alles nur verschwommen und mehrfach wahr.

Ich drehte den Kopf nach rechts und schaute auf einen großen, tief-roten Fleck auf dem Oberteil meines Retters. Blutete er?

Nein, das wür-...

Alles wurde dunkel, mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Mein Kopf fiel nach hinten und alles schien schwerelos zu werden, als ich das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

_Froggy- *lf* Allaigra hat Froggo geschrieben! *denkt an Pokèmon* Rocko sammelt Steinpokèmon, Froggo sammelt Frösche! Wtf… er ist Bel! *verwirrt* *identitätskomplexe* (dat_Chrome)_

_Ja was? Ich hab an Frogger gedacht! (Allaigra)_

_Wtf (aus den kommis hier noch xD)- Ja, gomen, ich schreib hier sämtliche Scheiße hin.. bin irgendwie grad leicht auf Ecstasy xD ja… ich hab What the Frog gelesen xD (dat_Chrome)_

_Diese Konsistenz… - *denkt an Titten* *sucht nach Titten* *begrabscht Titten* DIESE KONSISTENZ! *im Tittenwahn* *liebt Titten* (dat_Chrome)_

_1.965 Wörter in Frans Part… - Die lässt mich ja garnicht mehr schreiben! (Allaigra)_

_Gomen~ hatte etwas Stress in der Family und so ^^" naja, wth, so viele Wörter… und alles im Block in der Schule geschrieben! (dat_Chrome)_


	8. Von Kranken und Kranken

Während ich Froggy aus dem Taxi trug, bemerkte ich wie aus der Wunde an meiner Brust immer mehr Blut lief. BLUT! Ich BLUTETE! Mein Königliches Blut färbte mein Oberteil bis der Stoff die rote Flüssigkeit nicht mehr richtig aufnehmen konnte und begann zu tropfen. Es tropfte auf Froggys Gesicht der in diesem Moment das Bewusstsein verlor. In mir stieg dieses unbändige verlangen hoch. Das Verlange jemanden zu töten… jemanden aufzuschlitzen! Meine Sicht begann zu verschwimmen! Ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen! Was mir allerdings nicht so recht gelang. Am Rande meines Bewusstseins bemerkte ich einen der Krankenwagen die in ein paar Metern Entfernung standen. Mit Froggy in meinen Armen lief ich darauf zu. Noch während ich auf dem Weg war, kamen mir zwei Sanitäter entgegen. Einer der beiden nahm mir Froggy ab und brachte ihn in den Krankenwagen, der im nächsten Moment los fuhr. Er fuhr weg, mit Froggy er brachte ihn in Sicherheit, ich konnte ihn nicht mehr verletzen! „Ushishishishi" noch bevor der Kranken wagen aus meiner Sicht verschwand, konnte ich nichtmehr! Ich schlitzte den Sanitäter, der gerade noch meine Wunde Verbunden hatte, von unten nach oben auf! Ich genoss es, wie die Menschen in meiner Umgebung in Panik verfielen, wie sie schreiend umgerannten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner.  
Ich warf ein paar meiner Messer blindlings in die Menge und hörte, wie meine getroffenen Opfer vor Schmerzen schrien. Diese Genugtuung war einfach mit nichts zu vergleichen! Das wissen, dass sie in Angst davor, ihr Leben zu verlieren, zitterten. Einfach GÖTTLICH! „Ushishi~ wollen wir weiter spielen?", fragte ich den am Boden liegenden Sanitäter, der mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah und verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte. „Ushishi~ Was ist denn? Hast du etwa Angst?", während ich das sagte, bückte ich mich zu ihm herunter und ergriff seine Hand. Ich spielte ein Weile damit. Währenddessen starrte mich dieser Typ durchgehend an und verfolgte jede meiner Bewegungen. Irgendwann begann er sich etwas zu entspann, das nutze ich direkt aus und schnitt ihm den kleinen Finger, den Daumen und den Mittelfinger nacheinander ab. Er war so geschockt, dass er in den ersten Sekunden keinen Ton rausbrachte. „Ushishi~ was ist den los? Hast du nichts zu sagen?", fragte ich ihn, während ich ihm noch ein paar schöne Kratzer im Gesicht verpasste. Endlich kam der etwas verspätete schrei. Herrlich, dieser Schrei sagte mehr als tausend Worte! Ich konnte die Angst, die Verzweiflung und die Hoffnung, dass ihm jemand helfen würde, darin hören. Aber ihm würde niemand Helfen! Ihm WAR NICHTMEHR ZU HELFEN! Langsam lies ich das Messer von seiner Wange über den Hals gleiten und sah entzückt dabei zu, wie der rote Lebenssaft aus der dünnen Spalte lief. Als ich merkte, wie sein Atem langsamer wurde ließ, ich das Messer fallen und lies meine Hände langsam in die offene Wunde gleiten, die ich ihm als erstes zugefügt hatte, um sie wenige Sekunden später mit einem kräftigen Ruck auseinander zu reißen, während ich noch psychopathischer als sonst lachte! Mein Lachen vermischte sich mit den Schreien des Sanitäters und den Hilferufen und dem hysterischem Geschrei meiner anderen Opfer, die verletzt am Boden lagen.  
Das war Musik in meinen Ohren. Als diese Musik wieder leiser wurde, widmete ich mich voll und ganz dem Sanitäter, der, so wie es aussah, nurnoch wenige Minuten zu leben hatte. NEIN, er durfte nicht sterben… NOCH nicht.  
Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen langsam seine Rippen entlang. Er beobachtete jeden meiner Schritte und drohte, jeden Moment ins Koma zu fallen. Aber das ließ ich nicht zu.  
Mit einem schnellen Handgriff brach ich ihm die Unterste Rippe. Ein lauter Aufschrei bestätigte mir, dass er noch bei der Sache war „Ushishi~" Ich genoss das knackende Geräusch jeder einzelnen Rippe, die ich ihm brach und nach außen bog.  
Nun hatte ich einen schönen Ausblick auf seine inneren Organe, die nun ungeschützt vor mir lagen. Ich griff mit meinen Händen nach seinem Herz.  
Ein herrliches Gefühl, das Leben einer anderen Person in der Hand zu haben. Kurz beugte ich mich nach vorne, denn ich hatte nichtmehr viel Zeit, bis mein Opfer sterben würde, und leckte einmal langsam und genüsslich über das empfindliche, lebenswichtige Organ.  
Ich wollte gerade zudrücken, um das kleine, vor Angst und Blutmangel unregelmäßig schlagende Herz zu zerquetschen, als ich einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam.  
Während ich zur Seite wegkippte, sah ich noch, wie Squalo mit einem Brett über mir stand, bevor mir schwarz vor Augen wurde und ich das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, hörte ich ein paar Stimmen. Ich wusste weder was sie sagten, noch, wem sie gehörten.  
Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und wollte mich aufsetzten, doch mein Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Mein Blick war auf eine helle, beige Zimmerdecke gerichtet.  
Neben mir erklang regelmäßig ein Piepen und mir wurde klar, wo ich mich befand.  
In einem Krankenhaus. Die Schwestern und Ärzte schienen so beschäftigt zu sein, dass sie mein Erwachen nicht bemerkten, denn keiner kam zu mir.  
Ich wollte etwas sagen, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, doch brachte ich keinen Ton heraus.  
Nur an die Decke zu starren half mir jetzt auch nicht weiter, also schloss ich die Augen und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen.  
Leider wurde mir schnell klar, dass das nicht so leicht werden würde, wie ich gedacht hatte.  
Die Kopfschmerzen erschwerten alles und zu ihnen gesellten sich noch weitere in meinen Armen und Beinen. Vor allem aber in den Händen und an meinen Hintern.  
Oh ja, mein Hintern tat HÖLLISCH weh!  
Höllisch war dafür gar kein Ausdruck… er fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand Raketen reingesteckt und ein Feuerwerk gezün-…  
Ich könnte schwören, dass ich knallrot wurde!  
Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen haben?!  
Nach und nach wurde mir klar, was los war und ich erinnerte mich, woher die Schmerzen kamen.  
Die Schmerzen an Armen und Händen kamen vom Rumhängen mit Bel im Flugzeug.  
Die Schmerzen am Arsch hatte ich Bels Spezial-Raketenangriff mit Feuerwerk der Sinne und Bel kleiner Fake-Prince-Extrazugabe, oh, und natürlich den Turbulenzen zu verdanken.  
Die Schmerzen im Kopf kamen dann wohl größtenteils von dem Autounfall…  
Verdammt! Der Unfall! Ich gab aus Schock ein leises, nicht ganz so monotones „Bel…!" von mir.  
Das Bild von dem Blut rief sich mir ins Gedächtnis. Was war nur mit Bel? War er im Krankenhaus? War er im Gefängnis? War er wegen des Blutes ausgetickt? War er überhaupt noch in der Lage dazu?!  
Meine ganzen Fragen und Sorgen wurden von einer sehr bekannten Stimme unterbrochen.  
Es war Luss. Ich riss die Augen auf, versuchte, ihn näher zu mir zu ziehen, doch meine Hand gehorchte mir nicht.  
Scheiß auf meine monotone Maske! Fast flehend flüsterte ich „Bel…! Was ist mit Bel?!", denn mehr und etwas lauteres brachte ich nicht zustande.  
Die Angst um meinen Senpai wurde so groß, dass mir wieder die Augen zufielen und mein Bewusstsein erneut entschwand.

FAILS OF DOOOOOM MUHAHAHAHA  
Sanitäter- Sanitöter  
Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen langsam seine Rippen entlang- Angelehnt beim lieeeben google-übersetzer: Er ist ja auch der Prinz der Rippen~ Der Geschmack der Rippen ist köstlich! xDD [alle beide]  
Nochmal die Rippen- WTF, ich hab mich voll vertippt… „Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen langsam seine LIPPEN entlang (Chrome~) Das soll kein Lemon werden! (Allaigra/Prinzchen xD *ist jetzt schreibfaul* )  
TATARATAAAAAAAA~ Noch ein Bonus!  
Diesmal von Allaigra oder wie auch immer und dem schwulen Chrome etwas oder sonstwie xD  
Wegen unseren unterschiedlichen Namen auf Mexx und haben wir uns nun entschloss, zwei Einheitsnamen für uns auszusuchen.  
Natürlich will da jeder seinen Vorschlag durchsetzten… wer sich diesen Stuss noch geben will, jetzt geht's los!  
Frosch: Also, erstmal finde ich es total unkreativ, uns hier während dieses Gesprächs, wo noch alles unklar ist, FROSCH und PRINZ zu nennen, vor allem, weil du ein Fake bist  
Prinz: Fick dich! Denk dir was Kreativeres aus, wenn du Lust hast… wir können uns auch Bel und Fran nennen, das ist genau so kreativ und verständlich!  
Frosch: Du bist doch hier angeblich ein Genie! Da erwarte ich schon etwas Klügeres wie: „Fran, der Göttliche" und „Bel, die untergebe, kleine Made"  
Prinz: Ich hab mich wohl verhört, kleiner Frosch! *scharfer Unterton* Der Prinz denk sich für soetwas banales doch keine dummen Spitznamen aus  
Frosch: Wenn dir die ganze Sache zu doof ist, dann wähle ich lieeebendgerne für uns beide die Namen aus  
Prinz: Lass mal, Froggy, wer weiß, was du dir für einen Stuss ausdenkst  
Frosch: stimmt, mit dir als Senpai kann aus mir nicht gerade etwas Gescheites werden  
Prinz: *Messer auf dich werf* Wollten wir uns hier nicht eigentlich einen Namen für Mexx und ausdenken?  
Frosch: ICH schon, aber du warst dir ja zu fein für deine treuen Leser und Fans  
Prinz: Was soll das denn heißen? Ich finde das nur verdammt dämlich und unnötig, erstmal zu überlegen, wie wir uns in diesen *hust* Extrateil nennen, wenn wir doch eigentlich darüber nachdenken wollen, wie wir uns in und Mexx nennen wollen  
Frosch: Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern. Ich Froggy, du Goldfisch, denn, mein lieber Senpai, DU WIEDERHOLST DICH!  
Prinz: Fu, willst du mich verarschen? Könntest du aufhören, mir so beschissene Widerworte zu geben. Der Prinz darf sich wiederholen, verdammt nochmal! können wir jetzt endlich mal anfangen?  
Frosch: Können wir nicht. Ich würde gern erstmal wissen, wo dieser Prinz sein soll. Ich seh hier nur einen aufgeblasenen, arroganten, Ich-bezogenen Egozentriker.  
Prinz: Ich-bezogener Egozentriker?! Tja, dann bin ich ein Ich-bezogener Egozentriker und du ein verweichlichter Frosch, der sich von Tomatensaft auf den Boden knallen lässt  
Frosch: *wird knallrot* SENPAI! Bitte eine andere Wortwahl … /  
Prinz: *böse lach* ich werde DEFINITIV keine andere Wortwahl verwenden, mein kleiner gequälter Frosch  
Frosch: Wir sollten die Leute nicht warten lassen! So, Vorschläge müssen her!  
Prinz: Aha, jetzt auf einmal Froggy~ aber ich will mal nicht so sein :D  
Frosch: WOW, echt zu gnädig, das der angebliche Prinz sich dazu bereit erklärt, dass zu machen, wozu wir da sind.  
Prinz: Ja, der Prinz ist gnädig und das angeblich hab ich jetzt einfach mal überhört. Nun zum Thema, weshalb wir überhaupt hier sind.  
Also, ich bin dafür, dass wir uns ab sofort Principessa und kleines, unwürdiges Amphib nennen  
Frosch: Oder Sexy Illusionist und … das da  
Prinz: *hust* was ist denn daran sexy? Flach wie ein Brett und klein!  
Frosch: falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, wir sind gleich groß. Außerdem muss ich nicht für cosplays abbinden! Und über das sexy müssen wir garnicht erst reden, wer steckt hier wen andauernd ins Maid-dress?!  
Prinz: *lach* ich bin immernoch 1,4 Zentimeter größer als du! Und ins Maid-dress lässt du dich ja freiwillig stecken  
Frosch: Jaja, doch nur, weil ich diese FUCK-Wette verloren hab (nicht die aus der FF xD)  
Prinz: *lf* Tja, zu blöd, wenn man nicht Mario Cart fahren kann und darauf wettet!  
Frosch: Jaja, aber ich bin hier the Master of Mindfuck! Und außerdem hab ich dafür die Tittengutscheine, damit ich dich begrabschen darf! /Diese wuuuunderbare Konsistenz/ *sabber*  
Prinz: Scheiße, die Gutscheine! Und in Mindfuck bin ich nicht so verdammt schlecht  
Frosch: Egal, wie gut du bist, du wirst nie den Meister, du wirst nie mich, THE ULTIMATE MINDFUCKER, besiegen… ach ja, für die unwissenden, Mindfuck ist Mastermind oder Superhirn xD  
Prinz: *lf* ich sage jetzt mal nichts zu dem Wort ultimate Mindfucker *weiter lach*  
Frosch: Sei doch nicht immer so pervers!  
Prinz: Ushishishi~ ich darf so pervers sein, wie ich will, du kennst mich doch, Froggy. Außerdem bist du nicht besser mit deinen Gutscheinen  
Frosch: Alles nur Marketing *seufz* ich fühl mich grad voll wie das arme Fran in Feuchte Angelegenheit- Von Dachschäden und Rohrbrüchen (Links: Mexx: : )  
Prinz: Marketing? Für was? Für Tittengutscheine? Und dein Satz ergibt größtenteils nicht mal Sinn. Ob das wohl irgendwer rafft, der diese scheiße liest?  
Frosch: Oh, stimmt ja, da war ja mal ein Thema hier. Zurück zu den Namen. Und bitte gib mir mal ein ernst gemeinter Vorschlag, zumindest für mich  
Prinz: Zumindest für dich? Hm… also, für mich immernoch Principessa, für dich… hm *nachdenk* Brettfrosch?  
Frosch: Brettfrosch?! Was ist das für ein Name?! Dann kannst du mich ja direkt statt Hotdog HotFrog nennen! Aber meinetwegen, damit wir wenigstens einen Namen haben, Principessa ist akzeptiert.  
Prinz: Kluge Entscheidung von dir, Froggy… aber wie könnte man dich nennen? Eigentlich heißt du ja Frosch, aber bei und Animexx heißt du nunmal Chrome  
Frosch: Nichts gegen Chrome, aber BITTE! Als würde das irgendwie passen… zumal ich wirklich alles Mögliche schreibe, aber nichts aus der Sicht eines Mädchens und erst recht nicht aus der von Chrome!  
Prinz: Also ist die Idee, dass es irgendwas mit Frosch zu tun haben soll, angenommen  
Frosch: *seufz* angenommen… aber nichts abwertendes, kapiert?!  
Prinz: Okay, Froggy~ hm… wie wärs mit … Frogstar?  
Frosch: Frogstar? Dann fühl ich mich wie in Soul Eater… nichts gegen Blackstar, aber nein danke.  
Prinz: So war das ja eigentlich auch gemeint… aber… egal… hm, wie wärs mit Frogger?  
Frosch: Senpai, das Spiel ist voll pervers! Die springen aufeinander und lecken sich!  
Prinz: Ushishishi~ passt doch  
Frosch: *genervt stöhn* was solls! Besser als nichts und ich mag das Spiel… Frogger ist angenommen.  
Prinz: Find ich gut, aber weißt du was Frosch auf lateinisch heißt?  
Frosch: Principessa, Frogger und dein Name sind jetzt festgelegt, sonst dauert das noch stunden!  
Prinz: Wohl war, Frogger, wohl war~  
(ach du meine Scheiße, diese bedepperte Namenssuche dauert genau 1.000 Wörter! [Frogger])


	9. Böses Erwachen

Gomeeeeen Q_Q So lange kam nichts von uns - Das lag einerseits an blöden Schreibblockaden und der Tatsache, dass Principessa und ich (das Frosch) gerade an Bonus-Kapiteln schreiben. Der Fake findet irgendwie einfach keinen Fortschritt und das unwürdige Amphib hat einfach viel zu viele Ideen, die es alle in ein Kapitel zu quetschen versucht, aber irgendwie scheitert das ziemlich und die Wörteranzahl schießt nur so in die Höhe, ohne das ein Ende kommt.

Da wir einfach nicht richtig vorwärts kommen, haben wir uns dazu entschieden, das normale Kapi hochzuladen und die Bonus/Filler erst danach... ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns verzeihen und es gefällt euch! (Principessa)

Aber naja, hier endlich das Kapitel! ^^" [Ich hab keine ahnung wieso aber i-wie war der vorherige Upload adult o.o]

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war das Erste, was ich sah, dasselbe was ich zuletzt gesehen hatte. Squalo! Langsam versuchte ich mich wieder aufzurichten und fragte Squalo mit etwas schwacher Stimme „Was ist passiert?" „Ich hab dich aus deinem Blutrausch geholt und deine "Opfer" entsorgt" sagte er mit ernster Miene. „Ushishi~ das hätte man auch sanfter machen können, dummer Hai!" „VOI sei froh, dass ich dich nicht filetiert habe." „Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?", fragte ich ihn sichtlich genervt. „Der Sanitäter, den du gnädiger weise nicht aufgeschlitzt hast, hat unsere Nummer bei Fran gefunden und angerufen. Als wir nach dir fragten, hat er gemeint, dass du von seinem Kollegen versorgt wirst. Den Rest konnten wir uns denken und weil Luss ich solche Sorgen um Fran gemacht hat haben wir uns aufgeteilt." Stimmt ja Froggy war bei dem "Unfall" ja auch dabei gewesen. „Und wie geht's meinem Fröschchen?" „Fran liegt laut Luss momentan im Koma, aber was viel wichtiger ist, was ist mit euch passiert? Das ihr eine Art "Autounfall" hattet, konnte ich mir schon zusammen reimen!" Ich dachte kurz nach. Abgesehen davon, dass ich den Sanitäter genüsslich aufgeschlitzt hatte, konnte ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern. „Mh" „Mach schon, und denk nach, du Genie!" „Wir sind im Auto gefahren. Froggy saß auf meinem Schoß und dann … ah, ich erinnere mich wieder. Auf einem der Dächer habe ich drei Männer gesehen mit irgendeiner seltsamen Waffe. Als der eine Kerl den Abzug gedrückt hatte, sah ich nur noch ein helles Licht und zog Froggy an mich ran. Er und der Fahrer haben die Drei anscheinend nicht bemerkt" sagte ich mit einem leichten schmunzeln.

„Und das ist alles, was du an Informationen hast, du Genie?" fragte Squalo sarkastisch. ZACK, schon flogen drei Messer auf Squalos Gesicht zu denen er knapp ausweichen konnte. „Ushishi~ Das Genie hat mehr Informationen als du! Und von Froggy wirst du keine Informationen bekommen, da er in dem Moment etwas abgelenkt war~." „VOII GEHTS NOCH? HÖR ENDLICH AUF, ZU VERSUCHEN, MICH MIT MESSERN ABZUWERFEN! Sonst filetier ich dich" „Ushishi~ Ich "versuche" nicht, dich abzuwerfen! Ich tue es." „VO-" in diesem Moment klingelte Squalos Handy, es war Luss, der ihm mitteilte, das Froggy kurz aufgewacht war, meinen Namen gesagt hatte und dann wieder eingeschlafen war. „VOI Bel, wir sollen ins Krankenhaus fahren, vielleicht ist Fran bis dahin wieder wach und kann uns noch ein bisschen was erzählen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging auf ein Motorrad zu. „Was machst du da? Der dumme Hai erwartet doch nicht ernsthaft, dass der Prinz sich hinter ihm auf ein Motorrad setzt?" „VOI jetzt zier dich nicht so und setzt dich hinten drauf, Prinzeschen!" Während er das sagte, warf er mir einen Helm zu und setzte sich selbst einen auf. Ich war mit dieser Situation ganz und garnicht zufrieden. Setzte mir dann schließlich doch der Helm auf und setzte mich notgedrungen hinter Squalo auf das Motorrad. Schließlich will ich wissen, wie es meinem kleinen Fröschlein geht und zum Krankenhaus zu laufen kommt noch weniger infrage, als hinter Squalo auf dem Motorrad zu fahren! Noch dazu weis ich nicht, in welchem Krankenhaus er ist, was die Suche recht schwierig gestalten könnte. Als ich dann hinter Squalo saß, war das einzige, das er noch zu mir sagte „halt dich fest" und fuhr dann direkt los. WO hat Squalo bitte seinen Führerschein gemacht?! Er hielt sich nicht an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen und raste einfach die Straßen mit ca. 120 km/h entlang. Ich klammerte mich regelrecht an ihm fest, um nicht runterzufallen.

„HAHA was ist? Hat unser Prinzchen etwa die Hosen voll?" Fragte er mit schallendem Gelächter. Jetzt war er völlig übergeschnappt! Anscheinend funktioniert sein Gehirn nur dann, wenn er regelmäßig vom Boss durchgenommen wird. „Ich bin einfach nicht scharf drauf, an einem Tag gleich zwei "Unfälle" zu haben!" zischte ich ihn an. Es schien ihm aber herzlich wenig zu interessieren. Er fuhr einfach genauso schnell weiter, wie bisher. Als wir dann endlich nach einer Zehnminütigen fahrt, die normalerweise ca. 25 Minuten gedauert hätte, vor dem Krankenhaus ankamen, kletterte ich vom Motorrad runter und lies Squalo einfach stehen. Auf dem Weg zur Rezeption zog ich den Helm ab. Als ich dann an der Rezeption war, drängelte ich mich dann einfach vor und fragte die augenscheinlich etwas gestresste Rezeptionistin, auf welchem Zimmer Froggy lag. Als ich die Zimmernummer endlich hatte, kam Squalo und wir liefen zusammen zu dem Zimmer. Als wir eintraten, fiel Luss direkt über uns her und schwallte uns mit irgendwelchem unnötigen Zeug zu. „Squalo, wieso habt ihr so lange gebraucht? Ich war schon halb krank vor Sorge! Bel-chan, wie geht es dir? Bist du schlimm verletzt? Ich hab gehört, du hast geblutet?" Gerade als ich ihn unterbrechen wollte, machte Froggy die Augen auf. Weshalb ich Luss einfach weiter reden lies und einfach an ihm vorbei zu Froggy lief.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, die Träume zogen mich in ein tiefes, dunkles Loch, aus dem ich alleine nichtmehr entkommen konnte. Ich hörte Luss' Stimme, ich wollte aufwachen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht, ich war nichtmehr Herr über meinen Geist und Körper.

Was war dieser Zustand? Lag ich im Koma? Oder träumte ich einfach nur seltsam?

Ich hörte, wie sich eine Tür öffnete, dann vernahm ich wieder das ängstlich-hysterische Gequietsche von Luss.

„Bel-chan, wie geht's es dir?"

Warte mal… Bel?! Bel war hier. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, wenn Bel da war, ich musste wissen, wie es ihm ging.

Endlich öffnete ich meine Augen und eine knappe Sekunde später sah ich Bels Gesicht.

Ich war einfach heilfroh, dass es ihm gut zu gehen schien.

Mit schwacher Stimme fragte ich ihn „Senpai, wie geht es dir…"

Auch nur der Gedanke daran, dass er verletzt sein könnte und das wahrscheinlich auch war, machte mich fast wahnsinnig.

Niemand hatte das Recht, MEINEN Fake-Prinz zu Verletzten. Zu meiner Erleichterung antwortete er „Mir geht es gut."

Die Frage, wie es mir ging, sparte er sich. Das war auch nicht grade verwunderlich, mir war ja selbst klar, dass ich hier wirken musste, als wäre ich dem Tod in die Arme gelaufen.

Naja, indirekt war ich das ja, aber ich lebte ja noch.

Oder war das hier der Himmel? NEIN! Alles Mögliche, aber DAS konnte es nicht sein. Erstens würde das heißen, dass Luss auch tot war, zweitens… welches Depp käme denn auf die Idee, mich, geschweige denn BEL in den Himmel zu holen?!

Wie ich Bel so ansah, konnte ich mich einfach nicht zurückhalten, immerhin hatte ich ja erst frisch erfahren, dass man nicht immer so viel Zeit hatte, wie es einem lieb wäre.

Das Leben konnte jederzeit ein schnelles, unerwartetes Ende nehmen, deshalb wollte ich diesen Moment auskosten.

Ich hob die Hand, legte sie an Bels Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu mir runter. Als sein Gesicht meinem nahe genug war, hob ich den Kopf an und küsste ihn.

Es musste jetzt einfach sein, immerhin sagte ein Kuss mehr als tausend Worte.

Ich ignorierte das lautstarke „KAWAII!" von Luss, das auf einer so hohen Sequenz war, dass es wohl den Polizei- und Handyfunk im Umkreis von einem Kilometer störte.

Ich konzentrierte mich einfach nur darauf, Bel möglichst deutlich meine Freude über sein Wohlergehen auf eine für uns Beide recht angenehme Art zu verdeutlichen, oder kurz gesagt, ich wollte ihm zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn doch liebte.

Erst nach einer Weile lösten wir diesen innigen Kuss.

„Ushishishi~ Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet, Froggy", Bel war wieder ganz der Alte, aber diesmal klang seine Stimme zärtlich und liebevoll.

Auch ich kehrte nun wieder zu meiner normalen Monotonie zurück, denn als ich sah, dass auch Squalo, den ich zuvor gekonnt übersehen hatte, im Raum war, unterdrückte ich die Röte, die mir ins Gesicht zu steigen drohte.

„Senpai, das war nur aus Prinzip.", sagte ich, während ich mich aufsetzte, oder besser gesagt versuchte, in eine mehr oder weniger aufrechte Lage zu gelangen, was mir ziemlich misslang.

„Prinzip? Was war denn daran Prinzip?"

„Ich wollte mich für vorhin rächen", erwiderte ich. Für Squalo und Luss schien alles wieder in die Normalität zurückgekehrt zu sein, Bel stritt mit mir, also alles beim Alten.

Aber für Bel und mich war das anders. Es war kein richtiger Streit, für uns klang es wie eine kleine Unterhaltung, einfach nur einerseits gefühlskalt, andererseits arrogant.

Wir redeten nunmal einfach auf unsere Weise normal, dazu gehörte in diesem Fall nichts weiter, als so zu sein wie immer, aber den Anderen doch (mehr oder weniger) zu respektieren.

Es war keine angespannte Atmosphäre, sondern eher harmonisch und ruhig.

Während Bel und ich weiter redeten, unterbrach uns Luss plötzlich.

„Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber es gibt da etwas, dass ihr dringend wissen solltet~…"

Bel sah Luss fragend an, der direkt fortfuhr „Euer Autounfall… der war gar kein Unfall"

Im Gegensatz zu sonst immer war sein Blick ganz ernst, aber ich konnte mir ein bisschen Ironie nicht verkneifen und meinte sarkastisch „Also doch keinen Attentat auf den Taxi-Fahrer? Schade."

Tja, das war wohl Bels Einfluss auf mich. Dieser sagte einfach nur, dass er das mit dem Unfall, der gar keiner war, schon wusste.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Squalo ihm das berichtet. Dieser murrte nur „VOOI! Unterbrich Luss nicht!"

Da war wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden… naja, das war Squalo ja eigentlich immer.

Luss erzählte nun wieder weiter „Schon okay, Squ-chan~ Bisher konnten wir schon feststellen, dass das Taxi gezielt abgeschossen wurde… Seltsamer Weise passten die Spuren am Fahrzeug auf keine bisher bekannte Schusswaffe."

Ich sah zu Bel. Gezielt abgeschossen. Das hieß also, jemand hatte es auf uns abgesehen? Und dann auchnoch eine unbekannte Schusswaffe. Das klang verdammt nach Problemen…

Ich sah zu Bel. Das wäre doch die perfekte Gelegenheit für ihn, sich mal wieder auszutoben. Dann würde er nicht immer seine ganzen aufgestauten Ripper-Bedürfnisse an mir auslassen… Eine Rache war ja jetzt auch mehr als angemessen.

Dafür brauchten wir aber eine wichtige Information „Wissen wir schon, welche Famiglia es war?"

Statt zu antworten maulte Squalo direkt wieder los „VOOOII! Wie wär es, wenn ihr euch mal dazu äußert?!", als würde er gar nicht leben können, wenn er nicht an allem und jedem rummeckern würde.

„Was gibt es da zu äußern? Wir finden die Typen und unterhalten uns mafiamäßig mit denen.", und mit den Worten »Mafiamäßig unterhalten« war auf elegantere Weise das schicke Wörtchen »Foltern« gemeint. Wider erwarten der Anderen kam dieser Satz jedoch nicht von Bel, sondern von mir.

Ich war eben WIRKLICH genervt von diesen Typen, aber wer konnte mir das verübeln?

Luss starrte mich an. Er hatte sehr wohl kapiert, wie ich das gemeint hatte und gab ein erstauntes „Frany-kun~ so kennen wir dich ja gar nicht~", von sich.

Auch Bel hatte begriffen, was ich meinte, und kommentierte das einfach mit „Ushishishi~ solch interessante Ideen hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Froggy"

Man merkte gerade wohl wirklich, das Bel mein Senpai war. Er färbte eben doch ab „Ich kann und möchte eben manchmal auch so meinen Spaß haben"

Ich deutete demonstrativ auf die Apparaturen, an denen ich angeschlossen war „Und das ist schon Grund genug, etwas mit ihnen zu spielen. Oder sieht das etwa spaßig aus?"

Die erste Antwort auf diese Frage war lautes Lachen von Bel, der das ganze definitiv lustiger fand, als ich.

Und für alle, die immernoch nicht genug Schrott gelesen haben, steht hier noch stussigerer Stuss:

Ich tue es.- WTF Ich wollt das erst fett schreiben aber das kommt i-wie seltsam wen ich da „ich TUE ES" hinschreibe :DD könnte zu den sinnlosen Kommentaren kommen xD (Principessa) – ich war zu faul, da was wegzustreichen xD (Frogger)

Saß- im ersten Part „saß" Bel ja öfter… aber wirklich JEDES „saß" hat meine Partnerin S-A-H-S gehschrieben… und das teilweise auchnoch zweimal hintereinander . ich weiß, das ist nicht so tragisch… aber was Rechtschreibung angeht, hat sie ne Massenfehlproduktion (Frogger)

Suqlo- das ist Squalo, wenn er sich weiterentwickelt o.o POKÈBOX LOS! WUHUUUU; ICH HAB EIN WILDES SQUALO GEFANGEN…. Dam dam dam dam dam dam dam *Melodie* juuuhuuu, Squalo hat sich zu Suqlo weiter entwickelt! (Frogger)

Suqlo hört sich an wie Suppenklo o.o *lf* (Principessa)


	10. Höllenmotorrad & Liebesgeständnisse

„Ushishi Ushishi Ushishi~" Ich konnte nicht mehr, das hätte ich Froggy gar nicht zugetraut. Diese Einstellung gefiel dem Prinzen! Ich entdeckte immer mehr seiner Emotionen... vielleicht sollte ich anfangen, so eine Art Strichliste zu führen, welche ich schon alle gesehen habe?

Nachdem ich endlich den adligen Lachanfall überwunden hatte, kamen wir zurück zum Thema.

„Und, wie willst du diese Typen finden, um dich mit ihnen Mafiamäßig zu unterhalten?"

Darauf erwiderte er erstmal nichts.

„Bel-chan~ So, wie du das gesagt hast, hast du doch bestimmt eine Idee, oder~?", rief Luss völlig begeistert und Squalo verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

„Ushishi~ Das erklärt der Prinz euch später", /nicht!/ „Oberste Priorität hat jetzt erstmal, dass du Froggy heilst, Luss!"

„Okay, Bel-chan~ gleich wird es dir besser gehen, Franyleinchen~"

„VOOOIIIII! Wieso hast du das nicht schon längst gemacht, während wir auf dem Weg hierher waren?!", schrie Squalo ihn an.

„Aber Squ-chan~ Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um Fran-kun gemacht, dass ich nichtmehr klar denken konnte~!"

Tolle ausrede! Wenn man bei der Varia ist, sollte man in der Lage, sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Während Luss seine Vongolabox öffnete und Coco befahl, Fran zu heilen, saß dieser auf seinem Bett und wirkte abwesend.

Er schien sich immernoch Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er diese Typen finden kann und was er dann mit ihnen machen wird.

Jedenfalls ließ er die gesamte Prozedur inklusive Haare schneiden über sich ergehen. Apropos Haare schneiden, Fran hatte den Froschhut garnicht auf. Da musste der Prinz wohl noch ein Wörtchen mit dem Frosch reden~.

Nachdem das Haareschneiden erledigt war, setzte ich mich neben ihm auf das Bett und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Na, Froggy~ Willst du bei unserem Auftrag etwas weiter kommen oder verlierst du freiwillig unsere kleine Wette."

Er nickte nur. „Bel-chan~ Fran-chan~ kein heimliches Liebesgeflüster~ hier, ihr zwei Süßen~"

Ich ignorierte Luss und flüsterte Froggy meinen Plan zu.

„Ich klaue Squalo den Schlüssel von seinem Motorrad und wir fahren damit zu Sawada und seinen Nieten. Dort kriegen wir bestimmt einige Informationen und kommen gleichzeitig bei unserem Auftrag voran!"

„Gute Idee, Senpai, vielleicht bist du ja doch klüger als ich dachte. Aber weißt du überhaupt, wo Sawada wohnt?", flüsterte er apathisch zurück.

„Ushishishi, willst du mit diesen Worten bezwecken, das Luss dich gleich wieder behandeln muss? Und wegen der Adresse, die dürfte in dem Umschlag stehen, den ich dir in deinen Hut gesteckt habe. Apropos Hut, ushishishi~, wo ist denn dein Hut, Froggy?"

„Ich glaube, den hat Lussuria."

„Luss, hast du Froggys Hut?", fragte ich ihn mit einem leicht scharfen Tonfall.

„Ja, hab ich, Bel-chan, ich habe ihn genommen, damit die Leute vom Krankenhaus nichts damit anstellen~", während er das sagte, zog er den Froschhut aus seiner sehr, seeeehr pinken Tasche und warf ihn mir rüber.

Ich nahm den Hut und stülpte ihn Froggy über den Kopf.

„Ushishishi~ jetzt ist alles bereit."

„Wofür bereit, Bel-chan~?"

Ich griff Froggys Handgelenk und zog ihn schnell aus dem Raum, nebenbei stahl ich Squalo noch die Schlüssel für das Motorrad.

„VOOOIIII! Was glaubst du, was du da tust, Bel?!"

„Ushishishi~ meinen plan ausführen, was sonst~?", rief ich ihm zu und rannte, immernoch Froggy hinter mir her schleppend, aus dem Krankenhaus raus und zum Motorrad.

Dort angekommen hievte ich Fran auf den hinteren Teil des Motorrads, stieg selbst auf, zündete den Motor und fuhr los.

„Oi, Bel-senpai. Seit wann hast du eigentlich einen Führerschein?", fragte er wieder so monoton wie sonst, wobei er sich allerding eng an mich festklammerte.

„Ushishishi~ der Prinz braucht keinen Führerschein!"

„Soll das heißen, der Fake-Prinz fährt schwarz? Wo fahren wir überhaupt hin?"

„Sei still, Froggy. Der Prinz fährt nicht schwarz sondern mit Adelstitel, wir fahren zu einer Tankstelle, um zu tanken und dort den Brief zu lesen. Schließlich haben wir noch einen Auftrag zu erledigen~"

Nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, schwieg er… vorerst.

Als Bel endlich fertig gelacht hatte, stellte er meine Idee etwas infrage. Wie ich die Typen finden wollte? Das wusste ich wirklich nicht, aber ich vermutete wie Luss, dass er eine Antwort kannte.

Er sagte zwar, dass er es uns später erklärt, aber glauben konnte ich ihm das nicht so richtig.

Den Rest, den sie sagten, bekam ich nicht wirklich mit.

Viel mehr dachte ich darüber nach, was ich mit den Typen machen würde, wenn ich sie fand.

Mir flogen einige Szenarien durch den Kopf. Mord- und Qualmethoden von Old-school zu Mainstream, von Folter bis Ripper. Ja, ich hatte einiges im Sinne, was man so tun konnte.

Ich wollte sie schreien hören, sehen, wie sich ihre Körper unter Schmerzen krümmten.

Ja… das schien mir angemessen.

Als meine Gedanken wieder zum hier und jetzt kamen, stand plötzlich Luss' Sonnenpfau vor mir und heilte mich.

Ich unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen. Oh man, das hieß Haare schneiden!

Wohl oder übel ließ ich dem Geschehen freien Lauf. Luss heilte mich und schnitt mir dann die Haare.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie nun länger waren, als ich sie vorher getragen hatte, aber ich täuschte mich wahrscheinlich.

Nun, wo alles erledigt war, flüsterte Bel mir etwas in Ohr. Er kam auf die Mission und die Wette zu sprechen.

Oh Gott, die Wette! Hatte jemand einen Eimer für mich? Diese Wette stank mir nämlich bis zum Himmel und mir war von dem Mist zum Kotzen!

Lussurias Kommentar ignorierte ich bei dem »Liebesgeflüster« einfach. Bel murmelte mir den Plan, den er hatte, zu und ich flüsterte zurück, ob er überhaupt wusste, wo Sawada wohnte.

Keine Ahnung, wie er das aufgefasst haben musste, aber er drohte mir, ich solle diese Bemerkungen lassen.

Dann erklärte er mir, dass die Informationen in einem Brief in meinem Hut waren.

Darauf hin fragte er, wo der Froschhut denn überhaupt geblieben war. Ich erzählte ihm, dass Luss ihn haben müsste.

Dieser meinte auf Bels Nachfrage hin „Ja, hab ich, Bel-chan, ich habe ihn genommen, damit die Leute im Krankenhaus damit nichts anstellen~"

Er zog den Froschhut aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn zu Bel. Dieser stülpte ihn mir gleich über, griff mich am Handgelenk, klaute Squalos Schlüssel und rannte gegen alle Proteste von Squalo und Luss nach draußen, mich hinter sich her ziehend.

Dort hob er mich auf das Motorrad, stieg auf, startete den Motor und gab Gas.

Wir hatten beide keine Helme, also klammerte ich mich so fest wie möglich an Bel und fragte „Oi, Bel-Senpai… Seit wann hast du eigentlich den Führerschein?"

Als er sagte, er bräuchte keinen, spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, Helme zu illusionieren, doch ich genoss die Nähe zu Bel und diesen Nervenkitzel, außerdem vertraute ich bei Verkehrsunfällen nicht grade darauf, dass ich die Illusion bis zum richtigen Moment halten konnte.

Bel erklärte mir, das wir zu einer Tankstelle fuhren, wo wir unter anderem die Infos lesen würden.

Ich schwieg erstmal und dachte über die Situation nach.

Wir saßen auf einem Motorrad. Wir fuhren schnell. Wir fuhren vielleicht weit. Wir hatten keine Helme. Wir besaßen keine Schützer. Wir konnten nicht fahren. Am Lenker saß jemand, dessen Augen von Haaren bedeckt waren, die wahrscheinlich von der Fahrtgeschwindigkeit gegen sein Gesicht peitschen mussten.

Jap, wir waren verloren!

„Bel-Senpai… Ich liebe dich", nuschelte ich in seinen Pulli, gegen den ich mein Gesicht gepresst hatte. Bevor ich starb, wollte ich dies wenigstens noch einmal gesagt haben, selbst, wenn er es nicht hören würde. Natürlich verdramatisierte ich diese Situation auch ein bisschen…

Wenn ich Glück hatte, war der Luftzug zu laut, als dass er mich hätte hören können, aber wie es schien musste ich mir eh keine Gedanken machen, denn er reagierte nicht.

Vielleicht hätte er die Furcht aus meiner Stimme heraus gehört, denn ehrlich gesagt hatte ich grade eine Scheiß Todesangst!

Doch zum Glück kamen wir lebendig bei der Tankstelle an und erst, als wir stehen blieben, merkte ich, wie sehr ich mich in Bels Oberkörper gekrallt hatte.

Sofort ließ ich ihn los und stieg vom Motorrad.

Wenigstens die Röte, die mir ins Gesicht zu schießen drohte, bemerkte ich rechtzeitig, um sie zu unterdrücken.

Bel begann zu tanken, während ich schonmal den Brief öffnete und las.

Doch darin stand nur die Mission, wen genau wir holen sollten und Orte, die sie oft besuchten, mit Adresse und Zeitplan, wann sie da waren. Keine Hausnummern von Wohnungen, Hotels, Häusern…

Hätte man sich nicht wenigstens DAZU so viel Mühe geben können, ein paar weitere Daten zu besorgen?

Nachdem Bel bezahlt hatte-was mich übrigens sehr überraschte, ich jedoch nicht zeigte- erzählte ich ihm von dem Inhalt des Umschlages und das wir uns die Adressen selbst besorgen mussten.

Wir beide kamen zu dem Fazit, dass es am sinnvollsten wäre, zur Namimori Middle School zu gehen.

Hier würden wir Hibari, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera und die ganzen restlichen Zielobjekte (hoffentlich) finden, obwohl wir den Leuten unter Umständen erst nach Hause folgen mussten, um alle aufzuspüren.

Den Rest wollten wir im Hotel besprechen, also stiegen wir wieder auf dieses Höllenmotorrad… wohl oder übel…

Zugegeben, nach der letzten Fahrt hatte ich ein bisschen Angst, aber nach dem Unfall wollte ich sowieso Fahrzeuge meiden, vor allem auch noch so freie wie ein Motorrad, wo man uns leicht identifizieren und befeuern konnte.

Doch auch diese Fahrt überstanden wir ohne Vorfälle, dennoch war ich wie paralysiert von der Fahrt, also zog Bel mich vom Motorrad und nach drinnen ins Hotel.

Die Leuchtschrift über dem Hotel erschien mir komisch… aber ich hatte nicht genügend Zeit gehabt, sie zu lesen und Hauptsache war ja, dass wir überhaupt einen Schlafplatz hatten.

Abwesend ließ ich mich von Bel weiter ziehen, bis wir anscheinend an unserem Zimmer ankamen. Senpai öffnete die Tür und schob mich herein.

Vor dem Bett stand schon unser Gepäck, aber irgendwie verwirrte mich die Einrichtung… hatte etwa Luss für uns gebucht? Keiner sonst käme auf die Idee, uns in ein solches Zimmer zu stecken.

Was war das? Die Love-Sweet? Das Ehebett hatte einen Bezug in rosa, auf dem ein Strauß roter Rosen lag.

An den Wänden hingen Rotlicht-Lampen und in einer Ecke stand sogar eine Bar. Das war doch kein normales Hotelzimmer, denn nun sah ich auf den Nachttischen auch Kondome liegen… hier sah es eher aus wie in einem…

Oh nein, das konnte nicht war sein… hatte Bel mich in ein LOVE-HOTEL geschleppt?!

Ushishi~ Dieser Wind, die Geschwindigkeit herrlich! Und mein kleiner Passagier da hinten schien heute etwas ängstlich zu sein! Das war schon fast eine Beleidigung dem Prinzen gegenüber! Als ob ich einen Unfall baue würde, pf. Naja nutzten wir die momentane Situation doch etwas aus und fuhren schneller. 100 km/h waren definitiv zu langsam! Ich gab Gas und merkte, wie Froggy sich mit der steigenden km/h-Anzeige fester an mir fest klammerte. Bei 120 km/h flüsterte Froggy etwas … es klang wie "Ich liebe dich" das konnte es unmöglich gewesen sein! Hatte der Frosch mir gerade tatsächlich ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht? Das war wirklich absolut das letzte, womit ich gerechnet hätte. Er muss ja wirklich Angst haben~ Dann beließen wir es mal bei dem Tempo, bevor der Frosch dem Prinzen noch einen Heiratsantrag machte Ushishi~.

„Ushishi~ Froggy, da ist eine Tankstelle, das heißt du wirst wohl doch nicht durch einen Motorradunfall sterben" dieser Satz triefte nur so vor Ironie. Da keine Antwort kam, verlangsamte ich unser Tempo und fuhr auf die Tankstelle. „So, ausnahmsweise ist dem Amphib erlaubt, den Hut abzunehmen, aber nur so lang, bis es den Umschlag hat.", sagte ich zu ihm und tankte das Motorrad voll auf. Während er den Umschlag aus seinem Hut friemelte, ging ich rein, um zu bezahlen... Froggy wunderte sich bestimmt darüber, warum der Prinz bezahlen ging und nicht einfach wegfuhr. Das hatte zwei ganz einfache Gründe

Erstens hatte ich keine Lust, von der Polizei verfolgt zu werden.

Zweitens hatte ich das Portemonnaie vom Frosch … das hieß, es wurde kein königliches Geld ausgegeben~.

Als ich zurück kam meinte Froggy nicht ganz so monoton wie sonst, „Senpai hier sind keine Adressen angegeben, nur Orte, an denen sich unsere Zielobjekte häufig aufhalten. Ich glaube, es ist am sinnvollsten zu ihrer Schule zu gehen, um sie ausfindig zu machen." „Ich bin derselben Meinung, Froggy steig auf, wir fahren jetzt erstmal zu unserem Hotel~"

Wir fuhren los und auch dieses Mal waren wir nur fünfzehn Minuten später unfalllos in unserem Hotel.

Froggy schien von der Fahrt immernoch etwas benebelt, deshalb stellte es kein größeres Problem da, er mit in das Zimmer zu nehmen.

Nachdem wir den Raum betreten hatten, sah Fran sich verwirrt um. Plötzlich rannte er zum Nachttisch und riss die Schublade auf. Der Inhalt schien ihn begreifen zu lassen, wo er sich befand.

„Jaja, Froggy, merk nur langsam, wo wir uns befinden", flüsterte ich schadenfreudig vor mich hin.

Fails

Warum Luss Fran nicht gleich heilte- Er wollte ja, aber es bestand die Möglichkeit, das Fran nichtmehr aufwacht! Und Fran ist ja eh schon so unmännlich, wenn er dann auchnoch mit langen Haaren und Fingernägeln bis zum geht nicht mehr stirbt, kann er seine mangelnde Autorität als Mann gleich mit sich begraben lassen xD (Frogger)

Principessa: "Und wegen der Adresse. Stand das nicht im Umschlag, oder hast du ihn verloren?" *diktiert für das Chapter*

Frogger: Ähm... Umschlag?

Principessa: Wir hatten doch einen Umschlag, oder? Die hatten so eine Akte, die die nicht lesen wollten, bekommen...

Frogger: Julia... Das war Waking up in Vegas (eine seeehr interessante B26 FF von Xalis/Prince-de-Grenouille und Mikita/SweetBerry)! xD

Trololo ^-^ - nein, das ist kein Fail, aber das ist mir grad scheiß egal xD Principessa hat mir ihren Part diktiert und ich habe ihn abgetippt, jedes mal, wenn ich fertig war, hab ich Trololo gesagt xD ich mag dieses Wort o.o (Frogger) Bel hat Ushishi, Siel hat Shesheshe, Mukuro hat Kufufu, Tanaka (Kuroshitsuji) hat Hohoho, Izaya hat das psycho-evil AHAHAHAHA und Fran (ja, Fran! O.o) hat das einzigartige Trololo xD

Tankstelle- Ich war abgelenkt und hab Tankstelöö getippt (Principessa

PS: Ich hatte in der Schule voll die kreative Phase für dieses Kapitel… eigentlich hätte ich Chemie lernen müssen, aber ich hatte so viele Ideen, ich konnte einfach nicht ._. ich habe euch im Prinzip meine erste Chemienote in diesem Schuljahr geopfert, ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel wenigstens (Principessa)

Und für das Zusatzchapter, das hoffentlich bald kommt, habe ich eine ganze Nacht geopfert xD eigentlich hätte ich Französisch lernen müssen, aber was interessiert mich Frankreich? Die schlechte hü werde ich verkraften xD (Frogger)


	11. Froggers Bonus-Chapter: Zwölf Wege, der

Disclaimer: Mir gehören leider weder die schnuckeligen Charas [außer natürlich die Gastauftritte, die vorkommen werden und frei Erfunden sind], noch ein Teil der Grundidee dieses Bonus-Kapitels.

Meine Inspiration für den Inhalt war eine Sendung namens Twilight Zone und die FF von Xalis/Prince_de_Grenouille Life of Choises war mein Vorbild für den Aufbau dieses Chapters, da es wie die FF multiple Choise ist und ich mir auch das Prinzip etwas ausgeliehen habe.

Aber der Plot und der ganze andere Stuss wie ein paar recht interessante Szenen, die kommen werden, sind mir (wenigstens etwas Q-Q wenn ich schon keinen Bel haben darf)

Hallu Q-Q *heulend in einer Ecke hockt* ES TUT MIR SCHREEEECKLICH LEID, DASS IHR SO LANGE WARTEN MUSSTET! .

Ich bin ein gaaanz schlimmer Mensch T-T zuerst lass ich euch so lange warten und dann muss ich auchnoch sagen, dass das hier nur ein BONUS-CHAPTER ist!

*auf die Knie fällt*

Bitte verzeiht mir dafür .

Dieses Kapitel müsst ihr nicht unbedingt lesen, es ist eine Zusätzliche Story die eigentlich nichts mit der Mainstory zu tun haben wird…

Vielleicht wird hier und da mal eine Idee aus diesem Kapitel auch in der richtigen Story vorkommen, aber das wird dann wohl auch ohne dieses Kapi verständlich sein (außerdem ist ja wie gesagt noch nicht sicher, ob die Ideen überhaupt verwendet werden)

Gomen, aber ich musste dieses Kapi unbedingt schreiben…

Ich hoffe, denen, die es lesen gefällt es gut genug, um mich nicht dafür zu Köpfen… o.o

Jetzt nerv ich mal nicht weiter (ICH KANN MICH EINFACH NICHT KURZFASSEN!)

Lieeeebe Grüße *Kekse hinstell*

Frogger

[Hinweis: Dieser Text wurde Mitte Juli 2012 geschrieben o.o wer weiß, wann der Stuss hier upgeloadet wird, außerdem kann es sein, das im Text ein Sternchen (also *)ist, weil ich die Kommentare, die mir währenddessen einfallen, nicht in den Text schreiben darf ^^" die stehen dann GANZ am Schluss]

Ich öffnete erneut die Augen. Das Zimmer war in ein dunkles, fast schwarzes Grau gehüllt.

Ich setzte mich langsam auf, erwartete dabei genauso schlimme Schmerzen wie beim letzten Erwachen.

Doch wider erwarten spürte ich nichts Unangenehmes.

Aber… dieses Zimmer… es sah garnicht wie eines in einem Krankenhaus aus. Mein Blick schweifte im Raum umher, bis er auf der Person neben mir im Bett verharrte, von der ich nur einen blonden Schopf erkannte.

Vorsichtig zog ich die Bettdecke weg. Ich fröstelte, denn ich lag nackt im Bett neben einem genauso nackten Fake-Prinz. Neben Bel.

Ich war erleichtert, als ich keine Wunde an seiner Brust sah.

Froh seufzte ich auf. Er war also unverletzt!

Wahrscheinlich hatte Luss mich im Krankenhaus geheilt und dann direkt mit hierher genommen…

Aber wieso war ich nackt?! Bel hatte doch nicht…

Ich schnaubte kurz.

Typisch Fake-Prince!

Ich stand auf und suchte meine Wäsche. Nachdem ich ein paar Türen geöffnet hatte, sah ich als nächstes im Bad nach.

Dort war ein Mann in einem orangenen Overall. Damit wirkte er etwas, als käme er von der Müllabfuhr.

Wie dem auch sei, er hatte meine Kleindung in der Hand und wollte gerade einfach an mir vorbei nach draußen spazieren.

Leise, damit Bel nicht erwachte, keifte ich den Typ an „Hey! Was machen sie da?! Was wollen sie mit meiner Kleidung?!

Der Ertappte antwortete überrascht „Du kannst mich sehen? …Vergiss einfach, dass ich da war…" und ging einfach mit meiner Wäsche Richtung Ausgang.

Ich rannte ihm hinterher und riss ihm die Klamotten aus der Hand „Lassen sie den Mist oder ich zeige sie an!"

Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ich das als Mafioso eigentlich garnicht, zumindest schlecht, konnte.

Dennoch meinte er „DAS glaube ich nicht. Ich würde mich ja noch gern weiter mit dir unterhalten, aber der Job ruft."

Er ging einfach raus und wollte die Tür hinter sich zuknallen, aber ich hielt sie noch rechtzeitig fest.

Was. War. DAS?!

Geht Fran der Sache auf den Grund und folgt dem Typen?

Du findest ihn bei Weg 1!

Wird Fran das ganze zu doof und er bleibt einfach im Zimmer?

Wie es im Zimmer weitergeht liest du bei Weg 2!

Weg 1

Schnell zog ich mich an und rannte ihm nach. Die Flure, in denen ich umherirrte, kannte ich nicht, aber daran dachte ich gerade kein bisschen.

Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was hier los war und wer dieser Typ da war.

Irgendwann kam ich in einer großen Hotellobby an.

Dort hinten war er!

Ich suchte hastig meinen Weg durch die Menge, bis ich ihn endlich erreichte.

Ich holte erstmal tief Luft. Beim Rennen hatte ich ganz und gar das Atmen vergessen.

Der Unbekannte starrte mich nur kurz an, dann griff er eine Vase direkt neben sich und begutachtete sie.

Zuerst murmelte er rein zufällig genau das, was ich mir gerade gedacht hatte „Hm… sieht ziemlich teuer aus", dann ließ er die Vase einfach fallen.

Was zur …

„Oh Gott! Was tun sie da?!", „Was ist denn da passiert?!" und „Passen sie doch auf!", riefen die Leute, als sie auf den komischen Mann zu rannten.

Ich hatte keine Lust, in der Masse zerquetscht zu werden und ging weg.

Sofort änderte dieser Menschenauflauf seine Richtung, von Aufforderungen wie „Hey, stehen bleiben!" oder „Sie flieht!" begleitet.

Die Tatsache, dass die Leute »Sie« riefen, ignorierte ich einfach mal. Viel wichtiger war, dass sie hinter MIR, nicht hinter dem komischen Kerl her waren. Wie schon erwähnt, sah die Vase seeeehr teuer aus. Das bedeutete, die Polizei würde gerufen werden. Polizei hieß unter anderem Verhör.

Und sie würden ein Profil zu mir erstellen, denn mir war inzwischen klar, dass ich den Overallträger als einzigen wahrnahm und daher auch für den Täter gehalten wurde.

Was macht Fran jetzt?

Haut er lieber ab bei Weg 1.1?

Oder stellt er sich bei 1.2?

Weg 2

Was solls, ich wollte mich jetzt nicht unnötig aufregen. Kurz überlegte ich mir, ob ich mich anziehen sollte oder wieder zurück ins Bett legen würde.

Diese Frage wurde mir von selbst beantwortet, als ich Arme um meinen Oberkörper spürte und ich Bels Atem im Nacken spürte, als er leise lachte „Ushishi~ Du kannst ja noch laufen. Hat der Frosch also noch nicht genug bekommen?"

Unbewusst ließ ich die Kleidung fallen.

Verdammt! Bel und ich waren Splitterfasernackt, das hieß für mich, dass ich nicht entkommen konnte, zumal ich so meine Erregung nicht rechtzeitig durch eine Illusion verbergen konnte.

„Das ist für mich eine klare Antwort~ Ushishishi. Dem Prinzen soll es recht sein."

Noch ehe ich knallrot wurde, hatte mein Senpai schon reagiert und mich aufs Bett gedrückt.

Schon beim Anblick seines nackten Oberkörpers wurde mir ganz heiß… wie sollte ich mich ihm da widersetzten?

Trotzdem versuchte ich halbherzig, ihn wegzudrücken, was natürlich sofort misslang.

„Froggy, du willst es doch auch~"

Warum musste dieses Genie nur so oft recht behalten?! Ich ließ meine Arme auf das Bett sinken.

Warum sollte ich mich denn auch wehren, wenn wir beide genau das Selbe wollten? Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre das was Neues in der Varia oder schon konkret bei Bel und mir.

Ich schloss einfach die Augen und genoss so noch mehr, wie Bels Lippen meinen Körper liebkosten und überall kleine Knutschflecken hinterließen, die deutlich sagen sollten, das ich ihm gehörte, auch, wenn das nicht gerade in meinem Interesse war.

Ich stöhnte genüsslich auf, als er über meine Brustwarze leckte und dann in diese biss.

Langsam glitt seine Hand an der Innenseite meiner Beine nach oben und hinterließ mir eine Gänsehaut.

Wenn Bel eines konnte, dann war es doch, mich zu ärgern. Er wusste genau, wie sensibel ich an manchen Stellen war und er nutzte es aus, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, mich nicht so lange hinzuhalten und mir endlich das zu geben, wonach mein Körper und mein Herz sich so sehnten.

Dann fand sich seine Hand an meinem Glied wieder und rieb zuerst sanft, dann etwas herber darüber.

Erneut entkam mir ein ekstatisches Stöhnen, bis Bel meine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versiegelte.

Andauernd entlockte er mir ein erregtes Aufkeuchen, als dann seine andere Hand über meinen Hintern strich und seine Finger an meiner Öffnung verharrten.

Oh Gott, wir waren hier in einem Hotel. Das hieß: Kein Gleitgel, kein Öl und was für mich in Folge dessen noch wichtiger war, als sonst… Keine Schmerztabletten.

Das bereute ich am meisten, als sich zwei von Bels Fingern in mich reinschoben, aber ich wäre ja nicht ich, wenn ich dem dringenden Verlangen, leise aufzuschreien, nachkommen würde und Bel wäre nicht Bel, wenn er das nicht mit einem weiteren Finger provozieren würde.

Doch erst, als er die Finger spreizte, konnte er mir ein lautes, jedoch durch den Kuss gedämpftes „Aaah~…" entlocken.

Dann zog er seine Finger aus mir heraus und drückte meine Beine auseinander, um kurz darauf mit seiner vollen Männlichkeit in mich einzudringen.

Ich riss die Augen leicht auf und stöhnte laut. Man sollte eigentlich meinen, dass ich mich schon langsam daran gewöhnt hatte, aber mir kam es jedes Mal wie das erste Mal vor.

Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass Bel sich immer steigerte, wenn er auch ehrlich zugegeben ein Genie war, wenn es ums Vögeln ging lernte er immer etwas Neues dazu.

Erst jetzt löste er den Kuss und stieß immer wieder, immer tiefer in mich ein.

Diese regelmäßige Bewegung, dieser Schmerz, befreite meine Gedanken und meine Emotionen, die monotone Maske viel von mir ab.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich mit Bel schlief, fühlte ich mich wieder richtig lebendig und ich konnte zeigen, wie ich wirklich bin.

Ich ließ meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf, stöhnte im Einklang mit Bels keuchen, während dieser immer tiefer in mir vordrang.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde er mich damit zerreißen und doch schien es, als würde nur meine Beziehung zu Bel mich noch zusammen, am Leben erhalten.

Immer wieder traf er diesen einen Punkt in mir, der mich fast den Verstand verlieren ließ.

Und dann kam ich zum Höhepunkt, als ein liebevoller Kuss von Bel, der sich auch kurz danach in mir ergoss, mein lautes Stöhnen dämpfte.

Bel zog sich aus mir zurück und legte sich immernoch keuchend neben mich.

Ich schloss die Augen und genoss einfach diesen ruhigen Moment, bevor die Schmerzen wieder einsetzten, diesmal noch schlimmer als zuvor.

Obwohl wir erst aufgewacht waren, wollte ich nichts weiter als schlafen. Ich kuschelte mich an Bel und fuhr zart mit der Hand über seinen Oberkörper.

Es war wirklich schade, das Bel seinen starken Körper immer mit diesen Pullis verbarg, aber umso besser für mich, denn wenn er jemals ein T-Shirt anziehen würde, dann wäre wohl direkt eine Schar Mädchen hinter ihm her und auf die Konkurrenz wollte ich lieber verzichten.

Als Bel den Arm um mich legte, öffnete ich nochmal die Augen.

Was wird Fran sehen?

Ließ ganz am Schluss weiter bei »The End«

Oder lass es einfach bleiben und denk dir dein Ende dazu ^^

Weg 1.1

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Varia mich eliminieren müsste, wenn mich die Polizei schnappen würde, also hatte ich nur eine Möglichkeit: FLUCHT!

So schnell, wie ich konnte, lief ich zur Tür. Dort stand dieser Typi und klemmte irgendwas in diese!

Ich war mir zu 100% sicher, dass ich sie nun nichtmehr öffnen können würde, also rannte ich auf eines der Wandgroßen Fenster zu und sprang mit meinem Schwung vom Rennen hindurch.

Draußen angekommen raste ich auf die Straße zu, dicht gefolgt von diesem Pechbringer.

Bei einem Zebrastreifen angekommen, sah ich meine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Ich rannte auf die Fahrerseite eines der Autos und tat so, als wollte ich etwas fragen. Der Besitzer öffnete das Fenster und beugte sich zu mir.

In diesem Moment riss ich die Autotür auf und zerrte ihn aus dem Wagen.

Ich stieg schnell ein und knallte die Tür zu. Dann trat ich fest auf das Gaspedal.

Ich war noch nie Auto gefahren, aber mir blieb nichts anderes Übrig.

Nicht mal Zeit zum Anschnallen fand ich.

Irgendwie fühle ich mich hier gerade wie in GTA…

Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme neben mir „Wenn du so weiterrast, wird die Polizei auf dich aufmerksam"

Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort. Dieser Heini, der die Vase zerbrochen hatte. Er saß neben mir im Wagen.

Ich illusionierte mir neue Kleidung, damit ich nicht so leicht erkannt wurde, und fuhr an den Rand.

Dort stieg ich aus, gefolgt von ihm… wie erwartet.

Ich flüchtete in eine Menschenmenge und veränderte die Illusion sicherheitshalber erneut.

Jetzt dürfte mich wirklich keiner mehr erkennen.

Ich packte den Typen und ging mit ihm in eine Seitengasse.

Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen, also war keiner da, der dieses kleine »Selbstgespräch« hätte beobachten können.

„WAS BIST DU?!"

Die Antwort war mir irgendwie schon lange klar, aber ich wollte sie dennoch hören „Ich bin Pepe. Die ausgeschriebene Version von PP."

Wie er das sagte! Als wären wir zwei alte Freunde, gute Kumpels!

„So, ich muss dann auch weiter, Squalos Shampoo gegen Haarfärbemittel eintauschen"

Er wollte gehen, doch ich hielt ihn noch kurz fest.

„Pepe? Kurz gesagt doppel P. Wie »persönliches Pech«, oder? Ich verliere nicht den Verstand, nein. Ich habe sogar etwas dazu bekommen.

Ich kann dich sehen, dich hören. Dich berühren.

Ich kann das Pech von mir, vielleicht sogar der Varia, aufhalten.

Und ich kann es manipulieren"

Zum ersten Mal seit sechs Jahren umspielte ein Grinsen, ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, meine Lippen.

Doch Pepe musste mir alles wieder vermiesen. „Sorry, ich mach das nicht nach Lust und Laune. Dafür musst du schon zu deinem Autor. Der schreibt dein Leben, nicht ich. Ich befolge nur das Script."

Autor? Wollte der mich verarschen? Ich war doch keine Romanfigur! Wobei das schon dieses unverschämte Pech, das mir immer den Tag vermieste, erklären würde…

Ich seufzte „Und wo finde ich diesen Autor?"

Mit etwas Glück, was ich in der Gegenwart vom persönlichen Pech der Varia ja eigentlich nicht erwarten konnte, würde mich dieses zu diesem Autor führen.

Auch, wenn mir der Gedanke nicht gefiel, mein ganzes Leben war so verrückt, das könnte alles doch gut aus dem Kranken Kopf eines sadistischen Schreiberlings stammen.

„Da musst du in die Destiny-Agentur. Abteilung Yaoi. Sag einfach deinen Namen, die werden dich schon erkennen."

Ehe ich die Frage, die mir im Kopf schwebte, stellen konnte, antwortete er schon darauf „Einfach weiter geradeaus", dann verschwand er.

Aber… war da hinten nicht das Meer?

Ich vertraute ihm einfach mal und ging Richtung Meer.

Dort angekommen starrte ich eine Minute lang auf das im Sonnenlicht glitzernde Wasser.

Als ich mich gerade umdrehen wollte, um zu gehen, begann das Wasser zu sprudeln.

Dann tauchte etwas aus dem Wasser auf. Es wuchs immer weiter in die Höhe, schien ein Hochhaus zu sein. Die Etagen waren rund, oval, eckig… sie hatten alle möglichen Formen und jede eiEinzelne drehte sich in eine andere Richtung, völlig unabhängig von einander, teilweise in das Gebäude hinein, manchmal nicht mal um eine definierte Achse, sodass sich der Turm in eine Seide bog oder sich zackte, das alles auchnoch in unterschiedlichen Geschwindigkeiten der einzelnen Abschnitte.

Dieser ganze Kollos war in die unterschiedlichsten Farben getaucht. Einige hatte ich noch nie gesehen!

Selbst ich als Illusionist hatte das Gefühl, ich hätte Drogen genommen und wäre jetzt total auf Ecstasy!

Zunächst stand ich einfach nur da und staunte, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass Löcher in die Luft starren nicht gerade hilfreich war.

Stattdessen wollte ich mir ein Boot oder etwas Ähnliches illusionieren, um dieses Gebäude zu betreten.

Diese Arbeit wurde mir jedoch plötzlich erspart, als aus dem immernoch etwas blubbernden Wasser Platten aus einem Wie Stein aussehenden Material hoch an die Oberfläche stiegen und Stück für Stück einen Weg erschufen.

Auch das Springen von Plattform zu Plattform wurde mir abgenommen, da diese zu einem einzigen, geraden Laufsteg verschmolzen.

Zögerlich betrat ich ihn. Keiner schien mich oder das Monument sehen zu können, denn normale Leute wären jetzt mehr als erstaunt und verwundert, egal, wie besoffen sie auch sein mochten.

Dieses Wissen beruhigte mich, also lief ich nun ganz entspannt auf das Gebäude zu und genoss die Aussicht.

Sobald ich es betrat, klappte meine Kinnlade runter.

DIESER SCHUPPEN SAH JA AUS WIE EIN GANZ NORMALES BÜROGEBÄUDE

Man merkte von innen REIN GAR NICHTS von der Rotation und bis auf ein paar herumfliegende Buchstaben und Zettel wirkte alles Recht gewöhnlich.

Es hasteten ein paar Leute vorbei, holten Papiere ab, gaben jemanden Dokumente, ließen jemanden anrufen oder redeten.

In dieser Hektik musste ich kurz suchen, bis ich das riesige Schild mit der Aufschrift »Information« fand.

Endlich … bald würde ich wohl meinen Autor kennen lernen!

Ich ging auf die Dame zu, die mich hinter ihrem Tresen lieb anlächelte.

Ich musste wohl so hilflos wirken, wie ich mich in diesem Monstrum von Haus auch fühlte.

„Redaktion Destiny, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte die Frau freundlich.

Ich schwieg kurz, weil ich mir vorstellen musste, wie mir ihre dunkelblaue, stewardessartige Arbeitsuniform stehen würde.

An diesen komischen Gedanken war nur Bel schuld!

Als sie mich, Gott sei Dank, mit einem verwundertem „Sir?" aus den Gedanken riss und mir wenigstens etwas das Gefühl von Männlichkeit gab, fragte ich sie, wo ich hier die Yaoi-Abteilung finden würde.

Sie wies auf den Aufzug und sagte, dass dort alle Informationen stehen würden.

Als ich im Aufzug ankam, verstand ich auch, warum sie mir keine genauen Anweisungen und Informationen geben konnte.

Hier waren alle Oberbegriffe in vieeele kleine unterteilt und diese erstreckten sich über stolze 1236,8 Etagen.

Statt mich zu wundern, was das Komma acht sollte, sah ich mir den Begriff Yaoi an.

Das alles u lesen würde zu lange dauern, also wählte ich bei Yaoi widerwillig Uke, dann Stockholm-Syndrom, daraufhin zögerlich Sado-Maso, Monoton, Mafia und zu guter letzt Animalisierung.

Laut Karte musste ich also in den Abschnitt B der Etage 126.

Diese wählte ich und schon schoss der Fahrstuhl in die Höhe. Als der ankam, öffneten sich beide Türen, die er hatte, vorne und hinten.

Schnell sah ich, das an der einen A und an der anderen B stand, also ging ich durch die B-Tür und bemerkte direkt lauter Abbiegungen vor mir.

Der Ort war nach meiner Wahl beschriftet, also musste ich hier richtig sein.

Wie sollte ich hier ausgerechnet meinen Autor finden?

Erstmal wählte ich einen mittleren Flur, als ich dort das Schild »Autoren« hängen sah.

Der Gang war zwar lang, aber er teilte sich nicht. Wenigstens etwas.

Ich ging an den Türen vorbei und las die Aufschriften.

Hier wurde dieses unterste Unterthema eines Unterthemas von einem Unterthema in, oh Wunder, welch eine Überraschung, ein paar weitere Unterthemen eigeteilt, nämlich in die Tiere.

Bald schon kam ich an einer goldenen Tür mit einem Frosch-Schild an.

Geheiligt sei der Erfinder der Schilder! Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt in kleinen Schwierigkeiten…

Ich ging in den Raum, der sich als ein Vorzimmer offenbarte.

Hier gab es drei Türen, die wohl zu unterschiedlichen Autoren führten.

Ich entschied mich erstmal für die Rechte, ganz nach dem Straßengesetz, rechts vor links.

Hiervor hingen Urkunden für Drama, Action, Horror und was weiß ich noch alles. Ob hier mein Autor wirklich drinnen stecke, oder musste ich weiter suchen?

Ich klopfte langsam, aber laut, an. Schon ging die Tür auf und eine nett wirkende Frau sah mich an „Na, wenn das Mal nicht Fran ist… Was machst du hier? Du solltest dich jetzt eigentlich mit Bel schlafen!"

Sie seufzte, fuhr dann fort „Was solls, du bist mein Meisterwerk. Da geht das ausnahmsweise. Was führt dich zu mir?"

Während ich meinen Blick durch den Raum wandern lie0, meinte ich „Mein Schicksal" worauf hin sie lachte.

Ich war gerade eher skeptisch, denn hier hangen überall Schwulenbilder herum und auf einer schwarzen Wand stand ganz groß in rosa Schrift

»Rules of Yaoi

If two guys are friends ... they are gay lovers

If two guys work together ... they are gay lovers

If two guys hate each other ... they are gay lovers

If two guys met once ... they are gay lovers

If two guys have never met each other ... you write a FanFic where they meet and become gay lovers«

Was zur Hölle war das denn?!

War das alles hier real? Folgte mein Leben diesen Drecksregeln?

„Fran, du siehst ja garnicht so emotionslos aus. Was ist los?", meinte sie, als sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Was los ist? WAS LOS IST?! Ich wäre da draußen fast draufgegangen! Irgend so einem Fuck-Hotel schulde ich eine Vase, ich habe ein Auto geklaut, ich bin ohne Führerschein gefahren und die Polizei ist hinter mir her!

Ich bin doch nicht in Shakespeare oder aus irgend so einem dummen Roman entsprungen!

Ich bin ein Lebewesen, ich bin fähig, mein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen! Ich brauche niemanden, der für mich entscheidet, was ich tun soll!"

Alle Emotionen hatten sich so lange aufgestaut. Nun brachen sie auf einmal gleichzeitig aus mir heraus

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, über das man bestimmen kann. Ich bin erwachsen! Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, kein Frosch, kein Amphib, ein Mann! Ich bin Fran, der Erwachsene, der Mann, der unfreiwillig zur Mafia kam!"

Die Frau starrte mich entgeistert an. Ich atmete laut, denn während dieser Rede hatte ich vergessen, Luft zu holen.

Nach einiger Zeit seufzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, meinte mit bedauernder Stimme „Tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht, ob ich deine Geschichte offen lassen kann… ich rufe kurz den Boss an."

Sie griff ein Telefon und drückte ein paar Tasten.

Dann wartete sie ab, bis sie begann, zu sprechen „Hallo, Herr Tashimoto, ich habe eine kleine Frage… Sie haben doch meine Geschichte von Fran gelesen… ja, die. Fran steht grade vor mir und… ja, ich weiß…! …Nein, ich habe auch keine Ahnung… Jahaaaaaa…"

Sie wirkte etwas genervt und ich entschied mich, sie jetzt besser nicht zu drängen.

Okay. Die Bitte… Er will, dass ich damit aufhöre…. Ja, ich soll das nichtmehr machen…. Ja, Boss… Der auch, richtig… Okay… Ja, ich hab verstanden… Gut, das wärs dann. Tschüss"

Endlich schien dieses schier endlose Telefonat zu Ende zu sein. Ich sah die Frau erwartungsvoll an „…Und...?"

Ihre Antwort erstaunte mich und mir klappte die Kinnlade runter „Schon leicht abgekühlter Kaffe mit einem Pack Kaffesahne, einer Süßtablette und zwei kleinen Tütchen Zucker."

Handelte dieses Gespräch etwa von KAFFEE?!

„Und was ist jetzt mit mir?!", platzte es empört aus mir heraus.

„Das entscheidet sich, wenn wir beim Chef den Kaffee abgeben."

Allmählich verlor ich die Hoffnung, dass ich etwas zustande bringen konnte, aber die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt.

Außerdem, wenn sie es so genau sagen konnte, dass das noch entschieden werden würde, dann musste das doch heißen, dass wenigstens das abgeklärt wurde.

Die Autorin ging zur Tür und hielt sie mir auf. Langsam trat ich hindurch, gefolgt von ihr.

Wir gingen durch die großen Flure in dieser riesigen Etage dieses gigantischen Gebäudes, bis wir endlich die Kaffeemaschine erreichten.

Wir nahmen alles, was wir, naja, eher gesagt der Chef, brauchten und machten uns auf den Weg zum eben Genannten.

Ich war froh, dass ich hier nicht alleine umherirren musste, denn in diesem großen, verzwickten Flursystem, dem nicht mal die Variaresidenz Paroli bieten konnte, wäre ich alleine völlig aufgeschmissen und ich würde mich sofort verlaufen.

Ich sah mich die ganze Zeit über um, in der Hoffnung, Squalos oder vielleicht sogar Bels Autor zu finden.

Wenn ich hier und da etwas verändern könnte, würde das mein Leben sehr erleichtern.

Doch bald schon verwarf ich diesen Gedanken.

Die Gefahr, dass es schief ging und böse Auswirkungen gab, war mir einfach viel zu groß.

Damit der Abschnitt nicht zu lange wird, wurde er unterteilt.

Wie es weiter geht steht bei Weg 1.1.1

Weg 1.2

Meine Ausdauer war aber nicht gerade die Beste, wenn ich wegrennen würde, dann würden sie mich wohl fangen können. Ich verwendete meine Energie lieber auf ein paar Illusionen, mit denen ich sie von mir abhalten würde.

Doch ehe ich irgendwas hätte machen können, wurde ich schon überall festgehalten und von einem Haufen Polizisten umzingelt, die mit ihren Waffen auf mich zielten.

Na Klasse! Wahrscheinlich hatte jemand die Polizei gerufen, weil ich weggegangen war.

Schnell hatte man mir Handschellen angelegt und ich wurde zu einem Polizeiauto geführt.

Yippieh! Wäre ich doch nur im Zimmer geblieben.

Immer, wenn ich eine Illusion erschaffen wollte, wurde ich entweder durch irgendwelche Zufälle aufgehalten oder es war so laut, dass ich mich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Erst, als wir mitten auf dem Weg zum Polizeirevier waren, konnte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Illusionen richten, doch nun musste ich leider feststellen, dass ich nach dem Unfall fast gar keine Energie mehr hatte. Verdammt, ich war vollkommen wehrlos.

Mir blieb nichts übrig, als zu warten und zu hoffen.

Als das Auto ankam, wurde ich gleich aus den Wagen geholt und nach drinnen gebracht.

Wir gingen durch einige lange Flure, als mich die Polizisten dann in eine Zelle brachten, die wohl zum Verhör gedacht war. Man stieß mich direkt auf einen Stuhl und alle verließen den Raum, bis auf zwei Polizisten.

Zuerst fragte er mich, wie ich hieß. Erstmal blieb ich still, dann antwortete ich aber Wahrheitsgetreu mit „Fran"

Der Mann schnaubte verächtlich auf. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er eigentlich mehr erwartet hatte, aber er befahl dem zweiten Polizisten „Jag ihn mal durch die Suchkatei. Grüne Haare und Augen werden ja wohl nicht so häufig sein", worauf hin der Angesprochene den Raum verließ.

Kurz danach kam noch jemand herein und brachte dem dominanten Mann, der mit seinen gräulichen Haaren und den Falten recht alt wirkte, ein paar Zettel und ging dann auch wieder raus.

Das waren wahrscheinlich ein paar Informationen, die schnell zu diesem Fall zusammengetragen worden waren.

Der Ältere drehte sich wieder zu mir und fragte mich „Warum haben sie die Vase zerbrochen, Fran?"

Ich stellte zu dieser Frage jedoch erstmal eine Gegenfrage „Warum verlangen sie Antworten von mir, wenn sie mir nicht einmal ihren Namen nennen können?"

Er sah mich grimmig an. „ICH stelle hier die Fragen! Also, warum haben sie die Vase zerbrochen?!"

Da war wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Wahrscheinlich würde er mir aus Sturheit nicht antworten.

Blöderweise saß ich hier am kürzen Hebel, also antwortete ich ihm „Ich war das nicht" und sah ihn monoton an.

‚Verdammt!', dachte ich mir nur ‚Warum habe ich nur keine Energie für Illusionen? Was ist nur gerade los?!'

Der Polizist sah mich eindringlich an „Leugnen sie es doch nicht, ein Geständnis wird ihre Strafe nicht mildern. Wären sie nicht geflüchtet, hätte sich das ganze wahrscheinlich mit einem Schadensersatz erledigt. Sie wollen doch nicht ihr hübsches Gesicht an das Gefängnis verschwenden, junge Dame…"

MOOOOMENT! Erstens, ich war verdammt nochmal keine Frau! Zweitens… flirtete der Polizist grade mit mir?! Zumindest sah ich keinen Ehering an seinen Finger und da war auch keine Eindellung, die darauf hinwies, dass da in letzter Zeit ein Ring war.

Naja, bloß nichts anmerken lassen. Gelassen meinte ich nur „Ich bin ein Mann."

Mein Gesprächspartner starrte mich verwirrt an, fasste sich dann aber wieder „Verzeihen sie mir, sie wirkten auf mich recht weiblich und Fran ist doch nur ein Frauenname, wenn ich mich nicht irre"

„Es ist auch ein Männername, also irren sie sich", erwiderte ich mit scharfen Unterton „So, wie mit ihrer Theorie, dass ich die Vase zerbrochen hätte und dann geflüchtet wäre"

„Es gibt Zeugen"

„Die irren sich auch"

Wir antworteten schnell und auch etwas gereizt auf das, was der Andere gesagt hatte. Er war wohl genauso genervt von dem Ganzen wie ich.

„Ihre Stimme gegen eine Vielzahl? Sie müssen doch verstehen, dass sie da den Kürzeren ziehen", er stützte die Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu mir vor.

Ich blieb ganz ruhig sitzen und blinzelte nicht mal, als seine Handflächen auf den Tisch klatschten „Aber ich hatte gar keinen Grund, die Vase zu zerstören"

„Warum ist sie dann umgefallen? Bungee-Jumping?! Sie waren als Einziges an der Vase, was haben sie denn dort gemacht, wenn nicht die Vase umgeschmissen?", er beugte sich nach vorne und sah mir tief in die Augen. Wenn er glaubte, so bekam er mich weich, dann war er auf dem Holzweg.

„Mir ist ein Apfel runter gefallen. Ich wollte ihn aufheben, aber er ist weggerollt, also bin ich ihm hinterher."

„Am Tatort war kein Apfel"

Wie konnte er nur so auf dieser Sache herumreiten?! Naja, es war ja sein Job „Man hat ihn wohl weggeschmissen, ehe er zertreten wird und im Teppichboden klebt"

Er sah mich scharf an. Als die Tür aufging, sah er kurz über seine Schulter, dann nochmal kurz zu mir „Ich bin gleich wieder da" und ging raus.

Als er wieder hereinkam, fragte er „Sie sind erst frisch nach Japan geflogen, oder? Von Italien aus."

Ich dachte mit nichts dabei und nickte.

Der Mann grinste auf einmal und mir wurde klar, dass meine Geste ein Fehler war.

Ein paar bewaffnete Polizisten kamen herein und richteten ihre Pistolen auf mich.

„Fran, Mitglied der italienischen Mafia. Sie sind wegen Sachbeschädigung, Erpressung, Diebstahl, Körperverletzung, Drogenhandel, Mord und versuchten Mord festgenommen. Weitere andere Verbrechen werden zur Zeit noch untersucht. Sie können ihre Strafe mildern, indem Sie gestehen, mit der Polizei kooperieren und ihre Famiglia unschädlich machen.

Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, können Haftstrafen bis hin zur Hinrichtung bevorstehen."

Bei diesen Worten sah man diesem Polizistenarschloch so richtig seinen Sadismus an.

Ich zeigte keine Regung, aber innerlich war ich total in Aufruhr.

Hinrichtung?! Oh Scheiße! Ich hätte heute wirklich nicht aufstehen sollen… „Ich war das nicht" Im Prinzip stimmte das ja, das war immer Bel oder irgendwer anders. Aber die interessieren sich wohl nicht für die Wahrheit.

Sie führten mich in Handschellen in eine Zelle und ließen mich dort dann alleine. Wenigstens war es eine Einzelzelle…

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so weit kommen würde… mein Leben stand auf dem Spiel und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich eliminiert wurde, immerhin besaß ich wichtige Informationen.

Dabei würde ich niemals meine Famiglia verraten, auch, wenn ich unfreiwillig beigetreten war…

Wie schnell sie mich wohl ersetzten würden? Oder würden sie mich aus dieser misslichen Lage herausholen… Bei diesem Gedanken schnaubte ich.

Niemals würden sie mir helfen, da stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Was wäre mit Bel? Würde er um mich Trauern? Würde er auch nur eine einzige Träne weinen?

Nein, wir redeten hier von Bel…. Er hätte mich schnell ersetzt.

Auch, wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte, ich hatte tierische Angst, zu sterben. Zumindest, bevor ich Bel noch einmal meine Meinung gesagt hatte. Das ich kein Frosch war, dass er ohne Königreich kein richtiger Prinz war aber vor allem, wie wichtig er mir war.

Wie gerne hätte ich Bel vorher noch einmal gesehen… Seine zarten Lippen auf meinen gespürt…

Bei den Gedanken an ihn bekam ich eine Gänsehaut und mir wurde warm. Auch, wenn ich meine Emotionen nicht zeigte, ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass mir Bel sehr wichtig war.

Wichtiger, als ich selbst? Ja, ich glaube schon. Ich glaube, ich hätte mein Leben gelassen, um seines zu retten.

Aber wenn ich tot war, dann konnte ich ihn nicht retten, wenn er einmal in einer schlechten Situation war.

Ich könnte es doch nie zulassen, wenn jemand MEINEN Fake-Prinz verletzt, aber ich war wirklich tatenlos.

Mir blieb nichts, als zu hoffen, dass mir die Todesstrafe erspart blieb.

Ich driftete immer mehr in meine Gedanken ab, war in einem Halbschlaf, wie in Trance.

Ich dachte an Bel, wie wir uns unterhalten hatten, wie ich ihn kennenlernte. Der Moment, in dem er mein Senpai wurde, jedes einzelne verdammte Mal, wenn er mich mit seinen Messern beworfen hatte, wie er mir den Froschhut aufzwang, wie ich ihn immer näher kennenlernte, wie ich begann, ihn zu lieben…

Wir waren gerade auf einer Mission und suchten einen Schlafplatz…

„Oi, Senpai. Es ist schon dunkel, wir hätten bei den Haus vorhin anklopfen sollen"

„Ushishishi~ der Prinz bittet nicht um eine Unterkunft!" Bel warf ein paar Messer auf mich, die in meinem Hut stecken blieben.

Ich zog sie heraus und gab sie ihm verbogen wieder zurück, wofür ich direkt ein weiteres in meinen Arm bekam.

„Bel-Senpai?"

„Was ist, unwürdiges Amphieb? Du unterbrichst die Gedanken des Prinzen"

„Ich will den Fake nur darauf hinweisen, dass dort hinten eine Scheune ist", mit diesen Worten deutete ich auf einen in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennbaren weg, der zu einer kleinen Hütte führte.

Als Antwort erntete ich nur ein Lachen „Ushishi~ der Frosch kann also doch etwas richtig machen"

Ich ignorierte diesen Zweifel an meinen Fähigkeiten einfach und ging mit ihm zu der Hütte. Es war wirklich nicht schwer, dort einzubrechen.

Auch, wenn es von Außen so aussah wie ein Stall, so hörte man hier keine Tiere und es stank auch nicht, zu unserem Glück.

Aber es war so dunkel, dass ich gar nichts sehen könnte. Wie es wohl Bel erging, immerhin hatte er schon Erfahrung darin, etwas zu sehen, wenn andere schon längst gegen das nächstbeste Straßenschild gelaufen wären.

Anscheinend konnte er tatsächlich etwas erkennen, denn er fand einen Lichtschalter. Die Hütte, die man eher als kleinen Raum bezeichnen sollte, wurde zwar nur spärlich beleuchtet, aber dadurch, dass der Stall nicht so groß war, störte das nicht sonderlich.

Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden rufen „Wer ist da?! Kommt raus! Ich finde euch!"

Bel reagierte schnell und scheuchte mich eine kleine Leiter hoch, die zu einem mit Stroh bedeckten dachbodenartigen Räumchen führte, denn außer an der Stelle, wo die Leiter war, waren Holzwände darum.

Oben war der Holzboden fast komplett mit Stroh bedeckt und ich kroch schnell in eine Ecke, dicht gefolgt von Bel.

Wir hörten, wie das alte Tor knarrend auf ging und ich hielt den Atem an.

Panik stieg in mir auf. Nicht wegen dem Mann, der uns wohl suchte, sondern wegen dem Raum. Bisher hatte es zwar keiner erfahren, doch ich litt sehr stark unter Klaustrophobie.

Ich versuchte verzweifelt, ein Zittern zu unterdrücken, doch ich würde es wohl nicht lange schaffen.

Die Dielen quietschten, als der Mann immer näher zu unserem Versteck kam. Plötzlich bewegte sich das Ende der Leiter weg, welche mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden fiel.

Der Mann murmelte genervt „So, da kommt ihr nicht mehr runter…!", ging zur Tür, machte das Licht aus und verließ den Raum.

Dann vernahm ich noch ein Geräusch, oder bildete ich mir das aus Angst nur ein?

Meine Muskeln spannten sich an und ich blickte hektisch umher. Irgendwie musste ich hier weg!

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch sank direkt wieder zusammen, das Zittern setzte ein und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass gleich meine Nerven versagen würden.

Bel schien irgendetwas zu sagen, doch mein Schädel dröhnte zu sehr, als dass ich ihn hätte verstehen können.

Wie kam ich hier nur weg? Ich musste so schnell wie möglich weg! Ich kroch zur Öffnung, wo die Leiter war. Es gab nur einen Weg: Springen!

Doch irgendwie wurde ich festgehalten. Ich konnte nicht entkommen, die Dunkelheit schien mich zu erdrücken und zu verschlingen.

Es war, als säße ich eingesperrt in einer Kiste, ich konnte nicht weg, es war dunkel, ich hatte keinen Platz…

Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu und ich japste nach Luft, doch ich bekam sie nicht. Mein Körper schien sich zu weigern zu atmen.

Ich trat und schlug um mich „Ich muss hier raus! Lasst mich sofort hier raus!"

Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. So, wie ich die Kontrolle über die Situation verloren hatte, verlor ich die Kontrolle über mich selbst.

Auf einmal spürte ich, wie sich etwas um mich schlang.

Der einzige Gedanke, den ich in diesem Moment fassen konnte, war der Gedanke, dass ich nun erledigt war.

Die letzte Restluft, die sich noch in meinen Lungen befand, wurde herausgepresst, denn die Wände schienen immer näher zu rücken und mich zu zerquetschen.

Doch zu meiner Verwunderung blieben die Berührungen ganz zart und ich spürte eine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf, die mich gegen etwas Weiches drückte. Es fühlte sich an wie… ein Pulli?!

Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, das Bel bei mir war und wurde knallrot. Zum Glück konnte er es in dieser Finsternis wohl kaum erkennen, zumal mein Gesicht grade vom Stoff seines Oberteils verdeckt wurde.

„Ruhig, Fran… dir passiert nichts… Ich passe auf dich auf", flüsterte Bel zärtlich.

Das hätte ich gar nicht von ihm erwartet… er war gerade so liebenswert. Statt die Situation auszunutzen versuchte er, meine Panik zu besänftigen.

Leider gelang es ihm nicht, zu tief saß die Angst in mir. Ich zitterte immernoch und begann zu schluchzen.

Meine Nerven brannten langsam durch und ich begann langsam, wie verrückt zu lachen „Ich… ich werde hier sterben… ha… hahaha… HAHAHA!", ich rammte meine Fingernägel in meine Arme und kratze sie auf, kratze über mein Gesicht.

Als ich meine Finger zu meinen Augen führte, um fortzufahren, immernoch lachend, hielt Bel sie fest.

„Ich… ich muss hier raus… es ist so eng… SO ENG HIER…!", brachte ich mühsam hervor. Meine Stimme klang ganz heißer.

Meine zittrigen Hände befreiten sich irgendwie, damit zog ich an meinem Oberteil, versuchte, es wegzureißen. „Es ist so heiß hier drin… als… als würde man mich kochen… lass mich los… LASS MICH SOFORT LOS!"

Ich versuchte, Bel wegzudrücken. Wenn er mich festhielt, dann konnte ich nicht flüchten, aber ich musste hier runter, ich musste sofort weg, weit weit weg…

Irgendwie musste ich nach draußen gelangen! Dort hatte ich Platz, dort war es kühl, ich musste! Hier! WEG!

Doch Bel hielt mich sofort wieder fest „Fran… entspann dich"

Der hatte leicht reden! Wie konnte ich in dieser Lage entspannen?! Ich wollte protestieren, doch plötzlich fühlte ich Bels Lippen auf meinen. Ich war so überrascht, ich konnte garnicht reagieren. Für einen kurzen Moment war die Angst verschwunden.

Die Angst kehrte aber wieder zurück, als der Schock verflog und ich immernoch keine Luft bekam. Auf die Idee, durch die Nase zu atmen, kam ich nicht.

Ich zitterte immer stärker und stotterte leise „Senpai… bitte lenk mich ab, egal wie, lenk mich einfach ab…!"

Fast hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass er mich hier und jetzt aufschlitzen würde, doch er tat etwas ganz anderes.

Er strich sanft über meinen Oberkörper und zog das angerissene Oberteil, das ich nicht entfernen konnte, nach oben.

Während er mir durch die Haare strich, küsste er sanft meinen Oberkörper und leckte über meine Brustwarzen.

Dann wanderte sein Mund weiter nach unten, wobei er meinen Körper mit kleinen Küssen übersäte.

Ich wusste noch genau, dass Bel mir an diesem Abend sehr geholfen hat. Er hatte mich mit vollem Körpereinsatz abgelenkt und davor bewahrt, eine Dummheit zu begehen.

In dieser Nacht verlor ich dank ihm auf eine andere, positive Weise für einige Zeit den Verstand, so wie meine Unschuld, doch ich bereute es keinesfalls, denn ich merkte dadurch, was ich für ihn empfand.

Wenn ich so daran dachte, wie toll die Zeit mit Bel war, wurde ich richtig deprimiert, dass alles so enden musste und versank immer tiefer in meine Tagträume.

Als ich Schritte hörte, wurde ich wieder aufmerksam. Wer auch immer hier war kam immer Näher, bis er vor meiner Zelle stehen blieb.

Wahrscheinlich war es ein Wärter, also blieb ich noch eine Weile liegen und tat so, als würde ich schlafen, doch als sich die Schritte immernoch nicht entfernt hatten, wollte ich wissen, wer mich hier die ganze Zeit anstarrte, öffnete die Augen und setzte mich auf.

Auf der anderen Seite des Gitters stand er. Ich sah ihn direkt an… Bel.

Er war hierher gekommen. Ich gab ein leicht überraschtes „Senpai…" von mir.

Wieso war er hier? Das war gefährlich! Was, wenn er hier erwischt wurde? Er würde dasselbe Schicksal erleiden wie ich.

Das wusste er auch, denn das so gewohnte Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Vielleicht war er hier, um mir hier heraus zu helfen? Oder er würde mich töten…

In Anbetracht der Optionen war ich einmal optimistisch und sah Bel mit hoffnungsvollem Blick an, doch dieser schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.

Dann flüsterte er „Wir haben alles versucht, aber wir werden dich hier wohl nicht rechtzeitig rausbekommen"

Ich starrte ihn mehr oder weniger ungläubig an. Mir hätte klar sein sollen, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden.

Aber… sie werden mich hier nicht rechtzeitig rausbekommen? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Etwa, dass die Drohung des Polizisten nun real geworden war?

Ich stand auf und ging langsam zu Bel.

Dieser fasste mir sanft an die Wange, als ich erneut Schritte vernahm. Bel küsste mich noch einmal und musste dann fliehen.

Ich wurde das schlechte Gefühl nicht los, dass dies mein letzter Kuss mit Bel gewesen sein könnte…

Meine Lippen prickelten noch von dem Kuss und ich blieb am Gitter stehen. Eine Wache, von der wahrscheinlich die Schritte eben kamen, starrte mich an „Was stehst du hier rum?! Leg dich wieder ins Bett!"

Langsam befolgte ich den Befehl und legte mich hin. Ich wollte wieder in das Land der Träume und in Erinnerungen schwelgen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich unsanft geweckt. Mehre bewaffnete Männer standen an meiner Zelle und zwei von ihnen zerrten mich aus ihr heraus.

Ehe ich wusste, wie mir geschah, wurde ich nach draußen gebracht und in ein Auto gesperrt.

Darin saßen nur wenige weitere Gefangene.

Sie alle sahen mich mit traurigen Blicken an, als der Wagen erbebte, ehe er losfuhr.

„Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte ich monoton wie immer.

„In ein Spezialgefängnis…"

Spezialgefängnis? Wahrscheinlich eines für Mafiosi „Was für ein Gefängnis?"

Ein Mann mit wirren, braunen Haaren und Drei-Tage-Bart antwortete mir „Eines, das die Regierung möglichst geheim hält. In dem Leute eingesperrt werden, die sind, wie wir. Nicht mal alle Politiker kennen diesen Ort. Es ist ein Gefängnis für Illusionisten, dass die Verwendung unserer Fähigkeiten verhindert"

WAAS?! Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an! So sehr ich mich auch unter Kontrolle hatte, das warf mich völlig aus der Bahn!

Ich hätte fast gedacht, das sei ein schlechter Witz gewesen, doch ein Blick in die Augen des Mannes, die so tiefgründig und vertrauenswert wirkten, ließ mich diese Zweifel leider verwerfen.

„Also… seid ihr alle…", ohne das ich den Satz hätte beenden müssen, antworteten die anderen schon durch ein bestätigendes Nicken.

Ich hatte keine Chance mehr. Wenn sie DAS herausgefunden hatten, dann wussten sie alles, was reichte, um mich für immer wegzusperren… oder zu töten.

Ich starrte auf den Boden. Nein… das durfte doch nicht das Ende sein… jetzt noch nicht!

Um mich abzulenken stellte ich den anderen eine Frage „Warum seid ihr hier?"

Der Braunhaarige sprach zuerst „War zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort"

Die Meisten nickten erneut bestätigend. Ich war also nicht der einzige.

Nun fragte ein Greis „Weshalb wurdet ihr angeklagt?"

Die Leute sagten harmlose Sachen wie Diebstahl, Körperverletzung, Betrug, ich blieb still. Zumindest, bis sie mich auffordernd ansahen.

Ich schluckte. Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? „Sachbeschädigung, Erpressung, Diebstahl, Körperverletzung, Mord, versuchter Mord, Drogenhandel und so weiter"

Alle sahen mich ungläubig und teilweise ängstlich an. Der Alte fragte, wie ein junger Mann , wenigstens hatte er das erkannt, wie ich so ein Strafregister bekam.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als leicht zu lächeln „Naja. Ich bin bei der Mafia"

Sie sahen mich alle noch ungläubiger an.

Einer meinte misstrauisch „Und du bist nicht einfach nur selbst unter Drogen? Du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du von der Mafia kommen"

Ich lachte auf „Ich wollte auch nie hin. Mir wurde keine Wahl gelassen. Das alles war ich auch nicht, das einzige, das man mir vorwerfen kann, ist unterlassene Hilfeleistung. Aber wer würde mir denn schon glauben?"

Leicht verächtlich lehnte ich mich zurück „Naja, wenn ich schon wegen all dem angeklagt werde, dann kann ich mich wenigstens an den Polizisten rächen, so gut es geht. Dafür bekommt man kein Lebenslänglich mehr, also kann ich eigentlich auch machen, was ich will. Ich habe keine Chance"

Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit. Ich hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Doch jetzt, als ich es sagte, wurde es mir erst richtig klar. Ich war ein toter Mann.

Alles in mir zog sich zusammen, doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken.

Die restliche Fahrt über blieb ich stumm und auch als wir ankamen und alle aussteigen sollten sprach ich nicht. Alles, was ich sagen würde, könnte und würde - Klischee, ich weiß – von ihnen gegen mich verwendet werden.

Zuerst stellten wir uns geordnet in einer Reihe auf, dann wurden wir herein gebracht.

Überall zu unseren Seiten waren Zellen, aus denen uns Insassen laut zugrölten.

Immer wieder holten Polizisten einzelne von uns aus der Schlange und brachten sie in eine Zelle, bis nurnoch ich übrig blieb.

Ich spürte, dass alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet waren. Ruhe war eingekehrt, alle sahen mich an, während ich immer weiter ging.

Ich wusste schon, wo mein Weg hinführen würde. In den Todestrakt.

Es war ja klar, dass sie mir nicht mal eine faire Anhörung gönnten.

Wir gingen durch eine riesige Stahltür in ein neues, dunkles Abteil. Hier steckten sie mich auch gleich in die nächstbeste Isolationszelle. Es war so finster, ich konnte nichts erkennen. Schnell erfühlte ich, dass ich in einer engen Kammer aus kalten Steinen eingesperrt war.

Wenigstens ein gescheites Bett war mir gewährleistet.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit vermisste ich das Tageslicht. Ich versuchte zwar, zu schlafen, doch ich war zu aufgewühlt, um überhaupt einen Gedanken zu fassen.

Sollte das der Inhalt meiner letzten Tage sein? Einfach dumm im Bett rumliegen, darauf warten, dass ich Essen bekam und vor mich hinvegetieren, bis dann endlich meinem Leben auf grausame Weise ein Ende gesetzt wurde?

Hier kam mir jede Sekunde wie eine Ewigkeit vor und ich hatte schon keine Ahnung, ob überhaupt eine Stunde vergangen war.

Wie gern wäre ich jetzt nur in Freiheit… wie gern wäre ich jetzt nur bei meinem Senpai.

Ich würde jede Art von Behandlung, die lästigen Launen des Bosses, die Streitereien mit Squalo, die nervtötenden Quitschattacken von Luss und sogar Levis dumme Arschkriescherei ertragen! Ich wollte einfach nur zurück, zurück in mein altes Leben.

Erst jetzt wusste ich zu schätzen, was ich damals doch hatte… ich kam zwar unfreiwillig zur Varia, aber dort erging es mir doch gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Ich hatte gut bezahlte Arbeit, Luss konnte wirklich gut kochen und so ungern ich es doch zugab, das Beste an meinem Leben war einfach dieser verdammte blonde Sadist, der mein Leben auf zuckersüße Weise zur Hölle machte!

Erneut beschäftigte ich mich mit Gedanken an Bel, bis ich in einen tiefen Schlaf versank, in dem ich wieder in meiner alten heilen Welt war.

„Hm~…", stöhnte ich wohlig in den verlangenden Kuss, der mich aufgeweckt hatte, den ich auch sogleich erwiderte.

Plötzlich riss ich die Augen auf. EIN KUSS?! Ich war doch alleine in einer Zelle eingesperrt!

In der völligen Dunkelheit erkannte ich nicht, wer es war, aber diesem perversen Schwein werd ich es zeigen!

Ich wollte ihn wegstoßen, aber er schien stärker zu sein als ich.

Plötzlich hörte ich einen vertrauten Klang „Ushishishi~ der Frosch versucht sich also immernoch zu wehren?"

Ich atmete glücklich auf, schlang die Arme um meinen Senpai und zog ihn ganz nah an mich.

„Ich hab dich vermisst…", hauchte ich und versuchte, die Freudentränen zu unterdrücken.

Es war wie ein Wunder… er war endlich wieder da, Bel war wieder bei mir.

Ob er mich nun doch hier herausholen würde?

Doch meine Hoffnungen wurden leider wieder zerschlagen „Wir haben alles versucht, aber es ist aussichtslos… wir bekommen dich hier nicht raus"

Zuerst zitterten meine Finger, dann die gesamten Hände, bis mein kompletter Körper bebte. Langsam rollten Tränen über meine Wangen und ich spürte, wie Bel mich fest an sich drückte.

Mit der Zeit beruhigte ich mich wieder und ich fasste einen Entschluss.

Leise flüsterte ich Bel ins Ohr „Senpai… lass mich noch einmal spüren, wie es ist, zu leben, bevor ich sterben muss…"

Er wusste genau, was ich wollte und vermutlich erfüllte er mir diesen Wunsch liebend gerne.

Er zog mir die Hose herunter, während ich mich meines Oberteils entledigte. Es klang jetzt zwar ziemlich notgeil, aber es konnte mir gerade einfach nicht schnell genug gehen.

Noch ehe ich knallrot wurde, hatte mein Senpai schon reagiert und mich fester auf die Matratze gedrückt.

Dieses Mal wehrte ich mich nicht, denn es würde ja unser letztes Mal sein.

Ich ließ meine Arme auf das Bett sinken.

Ich schloss einfach die Augen und genoss, wie Bels Lippen meinen Körper erkundeten und überall kleine Knutschflecken hinterließen.

Ich stöhnte genüsslich auf, als er über meine Brustwarze leckte.

Langsam glitt seine Hand an der Innenseite meiner Beine nach oben und hinterließ mir eine Gänsehaut.

Dann fand sich seine Hand an meinem Glied wieder und rieb zuerst sanft, dann etwas herber darüber.

Erneut entkam mir ein ekstatisches Stöhnen, bis Bel den Ton mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss dämpfte.

Andauernd entlockte er mir ein erregtes Aufkeuchen, als dann seine andere Hand über meinen Hintern strich und seine Finger an meiner Öffnung stoppten.

Doch nun wollte er mich nicht erst mit Vorspielen hinhalten.

Er drückte meine Beine auseinander, um kurz darauf mit seiner vollen Männlichkeit in mich einzudringen.

Ich riss die Augen wieder auf und stöhnte laut.

Erst jetzt löste er den Kuss und stieß immer wieder, immer tiefer in mich ein.

Diese regelmäßige Bewegung, dieser Schmerz, befreite meine Gedanken und meine Emotionen, die monotone Maske viel von mir ab.

Ich vergaß meine Sorgen, alles, was bald auf mich wartete, dieser Augenblick war das, was zählte und mich überströmte trotz meiner Lage ein unglaublich großes Glücksgefühl.

Ich ließ meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf, stöhnte im Einklang mit Bels keuchen, während dieser immer tiefer in mir vordrang.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde er mich damit zerreißen und doch schien es, als würde nur meine Beziehung zu Bel mich noch zusammen, am Leben erhalten.

Immer wieder traf er diesen einen Punkt in mir, der mich fast den Verstand verlieren ließ.

Und dann kam ich zum Höhepunkt, als ein liebevoller Kuss von Bel, der sich auch kurz danach in mir ergoss, mein lautes Stöhnen dämpfte.

Werden die Beiden geschnappt? Dies ist Weg 1.2.1.

Wird Fran wirklich auf dem elektrischen Stuhl dahinscheiden? Das traurige [vielleicht?] Ende lest ihr in Weg 1.2.2.

Wird der Illusionist auf eine andere Weise sein Ende finden? Die Auflösung steht bei 1.2.3.

Weg 1.1.1

Gefühlte drei Stunden später, die sich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, die an einer Wand hing, als gerade mal eine Halbe entpuppten, standen wir endlich vor dem Büro des Chefs.

Eine ältere Dame, die Neben der Tür vor einem Tischchen hockte, stand auf und eilte zu uns. Sie war wohl die Sekretärin und sah auch aus, wie man sich eine Frau ihren Berufes normalerweise vorstellte: Kurze, grau-gelockte Haare, eine Lesebrille auf der Nase, roter Lippenstift und die Zeichen ihres Alters schlecht hin- einige Falten.

Sie trug eine Strickjacke in schwarz und einen grauen Rock.

Ihre Stöckelschuhe, deren Absätze sich bei jedem Schritt erneut in den Boden bohrten, konnte man wahrscheinlich im ganzen Flur klackern hören.

Als sie vor uns ankam, schüttelte sie uns beiden die Hände.

Ihre zittrige Hand fühlte sich so zerbrechlich an, sodass ich sehr verwundert war, wie fest ihr Händedrück doch war.

Sie lächelte mich an und meinte mit ihrer kratzigen, alt klingenden, aber dennoch frechen Stimme „Na, hättest wohl nicht gedacht, dass ich alte Schachtel nicht so schwach bin, wie ich aussehe. Du bist so ein putziger Junge, Fran! Ich bin ein groooßer Fan von dir"

Diese alte Omi? Ein Fan von einem Mafioso wie mir? Die Frau überraschte mich immer und immer mehr.

„So, genug Schock! Der Chef wartet schon.

Wenn sie bitte schonmal eintreten würden?", sie wandte sich an meine Autorin „Der Kleine soll noch einen Moment draußen bleiben"

Die Autorin lächelte mich an und ging dann ohne Worte rein.

Ich schluckte. Irgendwie hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl.

Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt drin, um das Gespräch zu hören, selbst mitzureden, den Boss zu überzeugen, immerhin ging es hier um MEIN Leben.

Die Greisin fasste mir mitfühlend an die Schulter und schob mich zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz.

„So, und wir beide gehen jetzt lauschen!", lachte sie, als sie ihren Monitor anschaltete, ein paar Sachen klickte und mir den Stuhl mit einer Handgeste anbot „Setz dich doch"

Auch, wenn es nicht höflich war, die Dame stehen zu lassen, setzte ich mich hin.

Der Bildschirm leuchtete grell auf, dann zeigte er mir einen Raum in Schwarz-Weiß.

Darin standen ein Mann und eine Frau. Vom Mann sah ich nur den Rücken, die Frau erkannte ich aber: meine Autorin.

Also zeigte die Kamera tatsächlich das Büro des Chefs.

Während die Frau ihrem Boss den Kaffee hinstellte, dankte ich der Sekretärin.

Nun konnte ich also doch das Gespräch verfolgen.

Gespannt hörte ich zu, wie die Beiden abwechselnd redeten, der Chef begann.

„Also, WAS genau führt Sie zu mir?"

„Das , was ich ihnen schon sagte. Fran. Er will, dass ich aufhöre, sein Leben zu schreiben"

„Haben Sie versucht, ihm das Auszureden?"

Die Frau zögerte und meinte dann kleinlaut „Nein…"

„Dann machen Sie das jetzt! Wir können und dürfen seine Geschichte nicht offen lassen! Sonst laufen hier noch alle ein und aus, kapseln sich ab und wir werden arbeitslos!"

„Aber Fran hat es sich echt verdient und ist hä-…"

„Keine Widerrede!"

Mir reichte es. Ich sprang auf, ging zur Tür und riss sie auf.

Die Beiden starrten mich überrascht an.

„Haben Sie aufgeblasener Vollidiot eigentlich noch alle Tassen im Schrank?!

Wo nehmen Sie das Recht her, mich zu bevormunden?!", schrie ich ihn wütend an.

„Sie haben nicht ansatzweise eine Ahnung, wie es mir geht und was ich alles durchmachen musste!

Ehe Sie über mich und den weiteren Verlauf MEINES Lebens urteilen, schlüpfen Sie erstmal in meine Schuhe und laufen sie meinen Weg!"

„Hör mal zu, Bürschchen… ICH habe hier das sagen!

Und Sie unfähiges Weib bringen ihn jetzt raus! Über ihr Verhalten reden wir später noch!", brüllte dieser Vollidiot herum.

Mir reichte das jetzt endgültig mit diesem Trottel, ich ging auf ihn zu, packte ihn an der Krawatte und flüsterte ihm verstörend leise, wie ich es von Bel gelernt hatte, ins Ohr „Wenn du noch einmal so mit ihr oder mit mir redest, dann werden das deine letzten Worte sein"

Er starrte mich mehr als nur wütend an und ich erkannte direkt, dass er total ausrasten würde, wenn ich nichts unternahm, also tat ich erstmal das Naheliegendste: Ich zog seine Krawatte enger, sodass sie ihm die Luft abschnitt und er nur schwer Atmen konnte.

Dann richtete ich mich auf, um seine Reaktion zu beobachten und ehrlich gesagt auch, um mit anzusehen, wie er immer bleicher wurde und nach Luft rang.

Ich ich schmunzelte leicht, aber vor allem sadistisch. Noch etwas, dass ich von Bel gelernt hatte, das perfekte sadistische Lächeln, um den unwissenden Feinden einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

„Wollten sie etwas sagen?", säuselte ich ihm zu und beugte mich vor, sodass mein Kopf genau vor seinem Gesicht war.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er nach mir greifen wollte, und reagierte schnell.

Entweder... Fran handelt schnell und Verteidigt sich mit einer Illusion.

Wie das geht siehst du in Weg

Oder... unser Froggy hat noch ein Ass im Ärmel.

Willst du es sehen? Dann wähle Weg

Weg 1.2.1.

Kaum war unser Liebesakt beendet, klopfte es schon an der Tür. Ich zuckte zusammen und auch Bel schien überrascht.

Plötzlich ging die schwerfällige Stahltür auf, während ein Wachmann schrie „Was ist da drin los?!"

Der Wärter erblickte Bel und mich und drückte einen Knopf. Mein Senpai hatte gerade erst seine Messer gezückt, als auch schon die Polizisten kamen.

Das nächste, das ich vernahm, war ein lauter Knall. Dann sank Bel über mir zusammen. Ich war nicht fähig, auch nur eine Sache zu registrieren, doch mir schossen schon die Tränen in die Augen.

Der Anblick meines Partners schockierte mich und als ich das ganze Blut sah, brannte bei mir eine Sicherung durch.

Ich nahm das Messer, das in seiner schlaffen Hand lag, sprang auf und stürmte auf die Polizisten zu. Sie hatten nicht gezögert, waren skrupellos gewesen, das würden sie nun zurück bekommen.

Einem schlitzte ich die Kehle auf und das Blut sprenkelte meinen Oberkörper, dem nächsten stach ich das Auge aus, dabei so gut es ging den Schüssen ausweichend.

Als ich einem von ihnen das Messer in die rechte Brust rammte, schaffte ich es gerade Mal noch, die Augen aufzureißen, ehe ich ansehen musste, wie er den Abzug seiner Waffe drückte, deren Lauf sich nun genau zwischen meinen Augen befand.

Letzte Abschlusssätze stehen am Schluss in "The End"

Weg1.2.2.

Ich konnte immernoch keine Gedanken fassen und war noch vollkommen beflügelt, da spürte ich noch einen Abschiedskuss, ehe Bel wegging und mich alleine zurückließ.

Die restlichen Tage in meiner Zelle waren einsam und ich stand vollkommen neben mir. Ich war wie eine leere Hülle, denn all mein Leben hatte Bel mit sich genommen.

Ich registrierte nichts mehr in meiner Umgebung, ich aß nichts mehr und all meine Sinne waren fast wie ausgelöscht.

Ich roch nichts mehr, ich hörte nichts mehr, ich sah nichts mehr, ich fühlte nichts mehr.

All diese Empfindungen, was brachten mir sie noch, wenn ich sie nicht mit Bel teilen konnte?

So bemerkte ich es auch nicht, als der Tag meiner Hinrichtung kam. Erst, als sie mich auf einem Stuhl festketteten, öffnete ich die Augen.

Es war so weit. Gleich setzten sie meinem Leben ein Ende.

Zumindest dachten sie das, aber ich hatte keine Angst vor diesem »Tod«, denn ich war schon längst nicht mehr am Leben.

Ohne Bel war dies kein Leben.

Sie bereiteten noch alles vor, dann verließen sie den Raum.

Ich vernahm doch noch ein paar letzte Worte „Und Strom!"

Ob DAS wirklich Frans Ende war?

Die Abschlusssätze findet ihr unter „The End"

Aber wenn ihr Fran lieber tot sehen wollt * , dann denkt euch einfach euren Rest .

Weg 1.2.3.

Wir lagen hier noch einige Augenblicke, dann zog ich mich wieder an. Ich hatte mich immernoch nicht an die Finsternis gewöhnt und musste meine Wäsche erstmal suchen.

Als ich angezogen war, fand ich meinen Weg zu Bel zurück und küsste ihn noch einmal.

Dann flüsterte ich ihm zu „Ich weiß… ich verlange viel von dir, aber… Wenn ich schon sterben will, dann würde ich gerne nur durch die Hand der Person sterben, die ich liebe…"

Mir kullerten Tränen über die Wangen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie Bel sie bemerken konnte, aber er wischte sie Weg und drückte mich an sich.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, dann erfülle ich ihn dir…"

Auch seine Stimme klang so, als könnte er sich kaum zurückhalten. Selbst mein Senpai war von dieser Situation sehr betroffen, der Bel, der normalerweise ein Dauergrinsen hatte, klang so Emotional, wie noch nie zuvor.

Er legte mich auf das Bett und hauchte in mein Ohr „Schlaf ein, mein kleiner Frosch… um den Rest kümmere ich mich dann"

Nachdem er mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte, versank ich auch tatsächlich in einen Schlaf, der gefüllt mit Erinnerungen an Bel war, bis dieser Traum abrupt aufhörte.

War es das? Bel tötet Fran und Schluss?

Das Ende steht natürlich in „The End" xD *2

Weg

Aus einer Kurzschlussreaktion heraus illusionierte ich einfach das Nächstbeste, woran ich grade dachte, und in diesem Moment dachte ich eben an ein Trampolin, also war meine Illusion ein senkrecht stehendes Trampolin, gegen das er lief und zurück geschleudert wurde, als er seinen Angriff gegen mich ausführen wollte.

Der Mann flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit gegen die Wand. Okay, ich musste zugeben, dass das schon etwas lustig aussah, aber ich unterdrückte ein belustigtes Grinsen.

Langsam sank er zu Boden und ich ging auf ihn zu. Vor ihm angekommen ging ich in die Hocke und sah ihn an.

Ich griff in seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf nach oben, sodass er mich ansah.

Mit ruhiger, unbeteiligter Stimme warnte ich ihn „Wenn du noch einmal meine Autorin bedrohst oder denkst, du könntest über mich bestimmen und gegen mich ankommen, dann werde ich gerne meine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen."

Ich schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und stand wieder auf.

Der Mann sah verängstigt zu mir hoch und wagte es nicht, sich zu erheben. Wenn ich wollte, dann bekam ich nunmal meinen Sieg.

Ich drehte mich zu der Autorin „Danke, dass sie meine Geschichte bis hierher verfasst haben. Nun werde ich aber auch alleine zurechtkommen."

Sie lächelte mich an „Ich werde es vermissen, über dich zu schreiben, Fran"

Ein paar Tränen waren in ihren Augenwinkeln. Ich ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie „Jeder muss einmal aus seinen Träumen aufwachen und sich der Realität stellen"

Sie schluchzte leise. Ich konnte sie zu gut verstehen, immerhin kannte sie mich seit meiner Geburt und hat mich seitdem wohl keine Sekunde alleine gelassen, immerhin hatte sie meine Geschichte geschrieben.

Ich löste die Umarmung, hob ihr Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen „Jeder muss erwachen, außer Illusionisten. Wir leben doch in unserer kleinen Traumwelt… ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns wieder sehen"

Nun lachte sie endlich wieder „Aber jetzt musst du wirklich erwachen, Fran. Ach ja, da wir uns schon so lange kennen… nenn mich Lilith"

„Okay. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Lilith"

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Fran. Pass gut auf dich auf und entwickle dein Leben besser, als ich es je hätte schreiben können", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich und ging nach draußen.

Ich blieb stehen und genoss erstmal die neu errungene Freiheit.

Wisst ihr schon, was das Ende ist?

Die Beschreibung lest ihr bei „The End" *3

Oder *4 lest irgendwo anders weiter oder lasst es einfach bleiben xD

Weg

Ich zog eines der Messer von Bel, das ich nach dem Verbiegen einmal eingesteckt hatte, aus meiner Tasche und rammte es ihm in die Hand.

Das einzige, was ich von mir gab, war ein leises, ironisches „Ups. Da bin ich wohl ausgerutscht"

Der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Mund offen, nur ein eisticker Aufschrei kam von ihm.

Der Schmerz in seiner Hand, von der das Blut floss, wie Lava von einem Vulkan, schien ihn kurzzeitig davon abzulenken, dass er mit einem einfachen Handgriff meinerseits ersticken würde.

Das Blut tropfte auf den Boden, wo sich schon eine kleine Lache gebildet hatte.

Aber ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu töten. NOCH nicht.

Ich zog das Messer wieder aus seiner Hand heraus.

Eines musste man Bel lassen, seine Messer waren die Schärfsten, die ich kannte.

Zuerst strich ich mit der Klinge einfach nur zart über seine Haut.

Ich sah ihm die Beunruhigung an, wie die Angst in ihm aufstieg und die Panik vor dem, was ihn erwartete, ihn langsam zerfraß.

Ein leises Auflachen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, ich zeigte hier doch eh schon lauter Emotionen.

Dieses nervtötende Arschloch würde ich schon in seine Schranken weisen!

In seinen geweiteten, glasigen blau-grünen Augen spiegelte sich seine Furcht. Ich konnte sie genau sehen.

Nachdem ich lange genug seinen Schrecken ausgekostet hatte, stach ich ihm die Waffe in den Oberarm und zog sie dort entlang, bis dieser ganz aufgeschlitzt war, von oben bis unten hin.

Der Typ zuckte zusammen. Ich zog das Messer heraus und leckte die Klinge langsam ab. Eines musste ich Bel lassen, sein Job machte doch schon irgendwie Spaß. Auf eine verkorkste Weise, versteht sich.

Als nächstes schob ich meine Fingernägel unter seine Haut. Dann zog ich sie langsam ab, auf jede Reaktion seinerseits, jeden Schrei, jede Verzerrung seines Gesichts, konzentriert. Ich wollte all seinen Schmerz sehen, ihn richtig in mich aufsaugen, ihn leiden sehen.

Auch mein Körper war schon an manchen Stellen mit Blut befleckt. Es war eine sich irgendwie angenehm anfühlende Nebenwirkung. Es tat gut, das Blut, den Lebenssaft des Anderen an mir kleben zu haben.

Langsam konnte ich Bel ja doch immer und immer mehr verstehen, wenn er immer dieses Gefühl verspürte, während er jemanden tötete, dann konnte man ihm ja auch nicht übel nehmen, dass er Gefallen daran fand.

Ohne eine Aktion, die darauf hätte hinweisen können, ersetzte ich diese langsame Bewegung an seinem Arm durch einen schnellen Ruck, mit dem ich den Hautfetzten einfach abriss.

Der ältere Mann kreischte laut.

Unbeirrt fuhr ich fort, knickte seine Finger, Glied für Glied, entgegen der natürlichen Richtung, seine Knochen, bis sie nachgaben. Mit lautem Knacksen brachen die Knochen, einer nach dem anderen.

Mein Opfer atmete schwer, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er zappelte und wand sich so sehr, dass der Stuhl nach hinten umkippte.

Nun lag er auf dem Boden und ich kniete über ihm. Das war die perfekte Situation für mich, denn nun konnte ich eigentlich ALLES mit ihm machen, was ich wollte.

Auch das hatte mir Bel oft genug auch an mir selbst demonstriert. Wenn man oben lag, dann hatte man definitiv die Macht.

Und die würde ich mir nicht so schnell abnehmen lassen.

Sooo, was wird Fran jetzt tun?

Überkommt es ihn und wird er dieses Arschloch vergewaltigen?

Dann ließ weiter bei Weg .1

Hat er nichts dergleichen im Sinne und kümmert sich ums wesentliche: Das Aufschlitzen?

Dann bist du bei Weg .2 genau richtig!

Weg .1

Ich wollte eben auch mal wissen, wie es war, oben zu liegen, die Kontrolle über den anderen zu haben.

Mein Blick wurde wieder ausdruckslos und kalt. So, wie er immer war und auch immer sein sollte: Emotionslos, was auch sonst?

Immerhin ging es hier keinesfalls um Liebe oder andere derartige Gefühle, auch nicht um Hass oder Abwertung, nein, sicher nicht.

Mir ging es einfach um die mehr oder weniger nötigen, aber vor allem sehr interessant wirkenden Informationen.

Informationen darüber, was der Aktive Part empfand, was er sah, was er machte, alles mal nicht aus der passiven Sicht, in die ich hineingezwängt worden war.

Da ich ihn ja nicht schwer verletzt hatte, würde er mir zum Glück auch nicht wegsterben, ehe ich fertig »Recherchiert« hatte.

Doch ich hatte nicht im Sinn, mich selbst mit diesem Schandfleck zu besudeln und Bel, wie man auch immer unsere Beziehung zueinander bezeichnen wollte, falls man es in Anbetracht mancher Situationen überhaupt Beziehung nennen konnte, zu betrügen.

Außerdem brauchte ich meine Energie noch für das mickrige kleine Häufchen Elend, das von ihm übrig bleiben würde, wenn ich mit ihm wenigstens in diesem Schritt fertig war.

Ich machte es lieber unkompliziert, wofür war ich denn sonst auch Illusionist?

Und ich wusste auch schon, welche Illusion ich nehmen würde.

Keine Pflanzen, die gehörten Mukuro, und der Tentakelrape war schon von Mammon.

Ich würde mich ein bisschen von Crimson Spell inspirieren lasen und zu den guten, alten Schlagen, die auch einst den armen Havi beglückten, greifen.

Woher ich Crimson Spell und den Inhalt dieser Mangaserie, die eigentlich nicht für Männer gedacht war, kannte, das war ja im Moment eigentlich nicht wichtig.

Ich illusionierte ein paar Schlangen, die über den Körper des Chefs schlichen und sich um seine Arme und Beine Schlangen, um ihn auf diese Weise zu fesseln, und ihren Weg unter sein Hemd und in seine Hose suchten.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich immer mehr vor Schmerz und allem Anschein nach auch Ekel, während meins völlig kühl blieb.

Immer mehr Schlangen fanden ihren Pfad zu den erogenen Zonen seines Körpers und schoben dabei das Oberteil und die Jeans beiseite, sodass sich sein Körper wie von selbst vor mir Stück für Stück entblößte.

Nur das Gummiband seiner Boxershorts bildete noch eine Hürde.

Man musste sich eben doch selbst um alles oder zumindest das meiste kümmern.

Ich ließ den Anblick meines halbnackten Opfers, essen Hände und Füße durch Schlangen gefesselt waren, noch kurz auf mich einwirken, dann fasste ich seine Boxershorts und offenbarte meinen Illusionen mit einem Zug den weiteren Weg.

Mein Opfer riss schockiert die Augen auf und schrie „Hör SOFORT auf! La-..", dann wurde er von einer Schlange unterbrochen, deren Schwanz in seinen Mund kroch.

Was kümmerte er mich? Ich wollte wie schon erwähnt nur meine Informationen.

Eine andere Schlange knabberte derweilen an seinem Ohr. Ein wunder, dass es nur leicht blutete, im Gegensatz zu seiner linken Brustwarze, die von einem langen, spitzen Schlangenzahn aufgespießt wurde.

Der Mann stöhnte auf und zuckte zusammen, soweit die Schlangen dies zuließen.

Eine besonders dünne, kleine Schlange wand sich um sein Glied, dann stülpte sie ihren Mund über darüber.

Es war wirklich interessant, was für praktische Tiere Schlangen doch sein konnten. Eine weitere schlängelte sich um sein Bein, um sie für ihre Verhältnisse genug zu spreizen.

Langsam bewegte die Schlange ihr Ende zu seiner hinteren Öffnung.

Der Chef zappelte dadurch noch mehr und versuchte mit aller Macht, zu entkommen, doch es war aussichtslos. Er zitterte, aber das interessierte mich nicht.

Skrupellos drang die Schlange in den Mann ein, immer tiefer, um ihren Schwanz kurz danach wieder fast komplett aus ihm herauszuziehen, nur damit sie erneut noch schneller und noch tiefer in ihn vordringen konnte.

Das kräftigte Tier bewegte sein Ende heftig in dem Mann, während die kleine Schlange ihren Würgegriff um die Erektion des Mannes immer enger zog, kurz wieder locker ließ und das wieder holte, zart, ohne ihn zu verletzten, an der Spitze seiner Erregung knabberte und somit seine körperlichen Gelüste noch mehr steigerte, bis sie ins für das Opfer sichtbar unerträglich wurden.

Mit einem sehr lauten, durch die Schlange in seinem Mund gedämpften ekstatischen, aber schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen ejakulierte er in der kleinen Schlange.

Langsam ließ ich eine Schlange nach der anderen verschwinden. Das ganze war äußerst lehrreich gewesen.

Ich könnte ja ein Buch schreiben »Wie man jemanden vergewaltigt, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen«. Der ein oder andere würde sich darüber freuen, aber ich hatte nicht vor, mit soetwas diesem niederen Pack von unwürdigen Kinderschändern und wer weiß welchen anderen Gruppen noch zu helfen.

Dieser Teil meiner Arbeit war also beendet, dich hatte ihn noch mehr spüren lassen, das man mich nicht unterschätzen sollte und ich hatte wichtige Dinge in Erfahrung gebracht.

Nun jedoch weiter im Text, immerhin war ich mitten in einer schönen Ripper Nummer nach Bels Vorbild stehen geblieben, die unbedingt noch beendet werden wollte und ich wollte heute keinesfalls halbe Sachen machen.

Ich würde es beenden, wie es sich gehörte: Mit Schmerzen für das Opfer und befriedigtem Sadismus für mich.

Ich ging wieder auf den Mann zu und zog zumindest seine Boxershorts wieder an, alles andere erschien mir im Moment geschmacklos und widerlich, denn in dem Bereich würde ich vielleicht noch etwas machen.

Außerdem wollte ich nicht noch länger diesen nackten Mann vor mir haben, ein nackter Bel in meinem Bett genügte mir ja schon.

Nun kniete ich mich über den Körper meines Opfers.

Wird der Boss es überleben?

Die weitere Story steht mehr oder weniger kurz und Schmerzlos bei Weg .2

Weg .2

Ich beugte mich so über ihn, dass mein Gesicht genau vor seinem war. Die Tränen hatten sich mit ein paar Bluttropfen vermischt, die in seinem Gesicht waren. Ich setzte meine Zunge unten an seiner Backe an, leckte die salzigen Tränen und das Blut auf, bis zu seinen Augen.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, also erfüllte diese Geste ihren Zweck.

Seine Finger hingen nach meiner kleinen Knochenbrech-Aktion eben nur noch schlapp nach unten, er war nichtmehr Fähig, sie zu bewegen. Ich schnitt vorsichtig seine Hand auf, so, dass die Sehnen und Muskeln frei lagen. Ich griff an den Ansatz einer Sehne, da dort kein Muskel mit dranhing. Dann zog ich daran.

Der Finger bewegte sich mit, wie eine Marionette. Ich zupfte und zerrte etwas, beobachtete seine Reaktion.

Er schien vor Schmerz keinen Ton mehr von sich geben zu können. Sein ganzes Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Ich zog immer mehr an der Sehne, bis diese Riss.

Der Mann war fast bewusstlos, so schlimm musste der Schmerz sein.

Ich rammte ein Messer in seinen Bauch, worauf hin er die Augen aufriss.

Nun blieb er wenigstens wach, bis ich fertig war.

Ich ließ von seiner Hand ab, schnitt den Bauch auf.

Die Wunde zog sich quer über seinen gesamten Oberkörper, das Blut lief in breiten Spuren daraus und wurde vom frisch zerschnittenen und verfranzten Stoff seines Hemdes aufgesaugt.

Wie ihr seht kann auch Fran jemanden aufschlitzen *5 , doch eine Frage bleibt offen:

Wird der Boss es überleben?

Fran murkst ihn eiskalt ab in Weg .2.1

Doch bei Weg .2.2 hat der Mann noch eine Chance.

Weg .2.1

Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn ganz klassisch von seinem Leid zu befreien. Ich machte es lieber extravagant.

Ich schob meine Finger in die Schnittwunde und zog die Haut auseinander.

Vor mir offenbarten sich seine Inneren. Der Magen, die Nieren, der Blinddarm, aber für mich am meisten von Bedeutung: der Dickdarm.

Er war lange genug, um ihn für meine Zwecke zu nutzen. Ich griff in den offenen Torso vor mir und zog langsam den Dickdarm heraus.

Der Dickdarm war ein seeeehr langes Organ und damit für meine Zwecke mehr als ausreichend.

Ich zog ihn an einer Stelle hoch, sodass zwei Bahnen Darm nebeneinander waren. Diese wickelte ich dann behutsam umeinander, damit sie stabiler wurden.

Die Schmerzensschreie meines Opfers genoss ich dabei in vollen Zügen.

Nun wickelte ich den Darmstrick langsam um den Hals meines Opfers, so eng, wie es mir möglich war. Von Lage zu Lage um seine Kehle schnürte ich diese immer mehr zu und ich sah schon, wie er immer mehr nach Luft rang.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er von dem Blutverlust starb, aber so gemein war ich ja nicht.

Ich band das improvisierte Seil noch fester um seinen Hals und kurz darauf wurde das Gesicht des Mannes blasser und blasser, er zappelte und wollte die Fesseln um seine Atemwege lösen, dich ich hielt seine Hände fest.

Dann hörte die Gegenwehr auf und die Arme sanken schlaff zu Boden.

Er blinzelte nicht mehr, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen, der Körper schlaff und nach kurzer Zeit kalt. Tot.

Etwas ungläubig sah ich die Leiche an. Ich hatte eben wirklich einen Menschen getötet. Getötet wie Bel es normal tat.

Ich erkannte mich selbst nicht wieder. Lag das daran, das ich eigenmächtig handelte und nicht die Autorin bestimmte, was ich tat?

Aber es musste sein. Ich schwor mir, dass ich das nie wieder tun würde.

Ich schwor mir, nie wieder zu grausam zu sein. Aber dafür würde ich frei sein.

Langsam richtete ich mich auf, starrte das Blut an meinen Händen, meinem Oberteil, meiner Hose, das Blut überall an.

Alles Blut meines Opfers. Alles Blut, das ich vergossen hatte. Und ich musste zugeben, es hatte gut getan, sich mal so auszulassen.

Ich drehte mich langsam zu meiner Autorin. Sie sah mich schockiert an und mit einem Blick zur Tür erkannte ich, dass auch die alte Sekretärin live zugesehen hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie das mit ansehen mussten, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl."

Meine Autorin sah mich enttäuscht und die Dame traurig an.

Ich war zu weit gegangen.

Leise murmelte ich noch einmal „Es tut mir Leid…"

Mit kalter Stimme sagte meine Autorin „Du hast dein Ziel erreicht. Ich werde nie wieder auch nur ein Wort deiner Geschichte schreiben. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt glücklich."

Sie drehte sich einfach um und ging nach draußen.

Die andere Frau schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Tränen waren ihr in die Augen gestiegen.

So weit hatte ich doch gar nicht gehen wollen… ich war geworden, wie Bel.

Nein, nicht wie Bel. Bel war auf seine Art liebevoll. Ich war geworden wie Prince the Ripper. Er war brutal. Nicht Bel, Prince the Ripper.

Wann hatte ich mich nur von ihm beeinflussen lassen?

Von mir selbst enttäuscht ging ich zur Greisin, doch diese drehte sich nun auch um und ging zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz.

„Ich habe das nicht gewollt!", rief ich den beiden Damen nach.

„Warum hast du es dann getan?!", die Autorin wedelte schnell zu mir um und schrie mich an.

„Ich habe es mit deinem Schicksal wohl übertrieben! Du bist so verbittert geworden. Du bist nicht Schuld, ich bin es. Deshalb werde ich meine Arbeit an dir auch niederlegen. Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden damit."

Wieder drehte sie sich und ging den Flur entlang

Ich rief deprimiert zurück „Das stimmt nicht! Das alles passierte erst, seit ich handeln konnte, wie ich wollte. Es überkam mich, bitte!"

Aber all mein rufen brachte nichts, ich begann zu flehen, zu schreien, zu weinen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre irgendetwas in mir zerbrochen.

Es war schon zerbrochen, als ich ein Menschenleben so grausam zerstört hatte, vor den Augen anderer, aber nun lag alles in Scherben.

Alles war zersplittert. Die Scherben, die ich mühsam zusammengeklebt hatte, waren erneut auseinander gefallen.

Ich fiel auf die Knie. Meine Tränen tropften auf den Boden und das Geräusch hallte in dem leeren Flur wieder, gemeinsam mit meinem Schluchzen.

Ich wusste nicht, warum, aber nun fehlte ein bedeutender Teil von mir.

Ich wollte nichts weiter, als ihn zurück bekommen. Ich wollte wissen, dass meine Autorin immer über mich wachen würde, immerhin war ich ihre Roman-Figur!

Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte im Flur. Ich guckte auf und Blickte von unten herauf in das Gesicht der Frau, die meine Geschichte geschrieben hatte.

Sie war zurück gekommen.

Ihre Mimik war zuerst hart wie Stahl, sie streckte ihren Arm zu mir.

Ich zuckte zusammen, in der Erwartung, sie wolle mich für das vergangene schlagen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie bot mir ihre Hand als Aufstehhilfe an und lächelte nun freundlich.

Ich nahm die Hilfe gerne an, lächelte auch leicht. Mit einer Hand rieb ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen, mit der Anderen fasste ich ihre.

Leise murmelte ich andauernd „Danke… vielen Dank…"

Ein beruhigendes „Shh…" kam von ihr, als sie mich in ihre Arme zog. Zart strich sie über meinen Rücken, tröstete mich, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind „Ich verzeihe dir… ich verzeihe es dir, wenn du das nie wieder tust…"

Ich nickte leicht, denn meine Stimme schien mit den ganzen Tränen weggeschwemmt worden zu sein. Heute war ich wirklich sehr untypisch für meine normalen Verhältnisse, aber nun, da sie mir verzieh, war ich heilfroh und merkte, dass ich etwas Wichtiges dazu gelernt hatte.

„Sie sind… so nett…", brachte ich leise hervor.

Die Frau rieb immernoch über meinen Rücken „Du kannst mich ruhig Duzen… mein Name ist Lilith…"

Langsam löste sie die Umarmung und sanft küsste sie mir auf die Stirn „Nicht mehr weinen, okay, Fran? Alles wird gut. Du hast ja daraus gelernt…"

Ich wäre gerne für immer in ihrer Obhut geblieben, doch jeder musste einmal erwachsen werden und für mich war es ja schon längst an der Zeit.

Ich lächelte sie freundlich an und sie lächelte glücklich zurück.

„Pass auf dich auf, Fran."

„Du auch, Lilith.", meinte ich und bereitete mich auf das vor, was ich nun vermutete.

Das Ende steht in »The End«

Du kannst aber auch deine eigene Vorstellung im Kopf behalten *6 und... was auch immer tun *7

Weg .2.2

Ich ließ ihn einfach liegen und stand auf. Das musste genügen, er würde daran nicht sterben, aber er hatte jetzt hoffentlich seine Lektion gelernt.

„Und, bin ich immernoch unfähig?", fragte ich mit ruhiger Stimme, als hätte nicht gerade jemanden aufgeschlitzt, wie Bel es sonst tat.

Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf, wobei man ihm seine Schmerzen bei dieser Bewegung genau ansehen konnte.

„Also darf meine Autorin aufhören, meine Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich darf alles frei bestimmen?"

Nun nickte er. Seine Panik war ihm wirklich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dieser Anblick gefiel mir wirklich, aber ich wollte es nicht übertreiben und zu so einem Psycho wie Bel werden.

Ich drehte mich also zu meiner Autorin um.

„Sie haben es gehört, wir haben unser Ziel erreicht."

Sie antwortete mit einen zögerlichen Lächeln.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ich es wirklich ein bisschen übertrieben, aber naja. Man konnte die Zeit ja nicht zurückdrehen.

Ich ging zu ihr und lächelte nun auch leicht. Endlich war ich frei. Frei, mein Leben zu leben.

Meine Autorin nahm ich in den Arm „Ob du es glaubst, oder nicht. Ich bin wirklich, wirklich stolz auf dich, Fran. Du bist so groß geworden."

„Danke, ohne Sie wäre ich nicht das, was ich heute bin", meinte ich.

„Ach Fran, du kannst mich ruhig auch duzen, immerhin kennen wir beide uns indirekt schon so lange!", erwiderte sie fröhlich, als wäre hier nicht erst frisch ihr Boss aufgeschlitzt worden.

„Okay, Danke… Oh, ich kenne deinen Namen noch gar nicht.", ich war etwas verlegen, dass ich den Namen meiner eigenen Autorin nicht kannte.

„Ich bin Lilith", mit diesen Worten lösten wir erst jetzt die Umarmung und ich sah ihr in die Augen.

„Danke, Lilith.", noch ehe sie etwas darauf hin sagen konnte, geschah etwas Merkwürdiges.

Die letzten Abschlussworte findest du in »The End«

Wenn du unzufrieden bist, denk dir deinen Teil dazu und les einfach einen anderen Weg *7 [*8] xD

The End

Alles um mich herum verschwamm und verblasste, alle Farben sprangen aus ihren Formen und vermischten sich wild. Daraus entstand ein einziges Farbwirrwarr, als hätte Picasso zu viel Getrunken, als er eine Blumenwiese zeichnen wollte.

Alle Geräusche um mich herum wurden leiser, sodass ich sie nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Völlige Stille, die einen starken Gegensatz zu diesem unruhigen Gemälde vor meinen Augen bildete, umgab mich.

Dann verschwand auch das bunte Bild und ließ eine Stille, weiße leere zurück.

Das Piepsen eines Gerätes durchbrach die Stille und weckte mich aus meinen langen, von Entscheidungen geprägten Traum und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das dieser Traum noch ein wichtiger Teil von mir werden könnte oder vielleicht schon war.

Hallo ihr Freunde vom Stuss! Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses VÖLLIG UNNÖTIGE Zusatzchapter von mir (Frogger) gefallen. Die Idee hatte ich schon lange im Kopf und ich musste sie einfach schreiben! Aber ohne meinen Bruder wäre dieses Chapter nicht entstanden, denn bei der Sendung Twilight Zone bekam ich die Inspiration für dieses Chapter.

Die Beschreibung der Destiny-Agentur ist wohl etwas ausschweifender geworden, als anfangs erwartet… eigentlich sollte sie ein ganz normaler Wolkenkratzer sein, aber da seht ihr, was eine langweilige Mathestunde nicht alles bewirkt.

Generell das ganze Kapitel ist sehr viel länger geworden, als geplant, eigentlich sollte es nur einen Weg geben und bei der Autorin Schluss sein, aber ich hab wohl einen kleinen Ideenübrschuss und zu wenige Hobbys xD

Ich war auch Hobbylos genug, um über eine ganze Stunde lang über diese beschissene Todesstrafe zu recherchieren und ob Todessträflinge Sex haben dürfen. Nur blöderweise ist Google nicht immer Freund und Helfer und das Einzige, das bei den Begriffen „Todesstrafe" und „Sex" kam waren bei mir zumindest Berichte über Leute, die wegen Homosexualität zum Tode verurteilt wurden x.x als hätte das Internet geahnt, wie man mich auf die Palme bringt.

Auch, wenn ich seehr begeistert vom Lesen und Schreiben von Mord-, Totschlag- und Hinrichtungsstorys bin hab ich mich am Anfang noch nicht so an das Thema »Todesurteil« herangetraut.

Es ist ja auch eine sehr heikle Sache, die man sehr ernst nehmen sollte, immerhin geht es bei Geschichten darüber nicht unbedingt nur um die Figuren in der Handlung, dieses Gebiet betrifft viele Menschen und ich wollte diese schwere Lage so passend wie möglich beschreiben… ich hoffe mal, das ist mir gelungen ^^

Und jetzt Philosophiere ich hier mit dem Kram rum und dieses Kapitel wird immer länger… keine Sau liest diesen Mist wahrscheinlich xD

Naja, ich hab den Kram noch kürzen müssen bis zum geht nicht mehr, damit ich überhaupt mal Überblick habe, ist ja doof, wenn keine Sau mehr ihren Part findet

Ich hoffe, es war einigermaßen übersichtlich, wenn nicht, dann tut mir das Leid xD

Ich hoffe, ich nerve euch nicht allzu sehr damit, naja, das war's jetzt erstmal von mir, liebe Grüße~

Frogger

Und auch dieses mal haben wir wieder ein biiiiiiiisschen gefailt xD Von Verlesern bis zu Zweideutigkeit haben wir auch im Bonus-Chapter mehr oder weniger alles verkorkst xD

Doch bald schon verwarf ich diesen Gedanken.- Als ich (Frogger) Principessa dieses Chapter vorlas, bekam ich Schluckauf, worauf hin der lustige Satz „Doch bald schon verwarf ich diesen *hicks* Schluckauf!" entstand

Principessa und Frogger diskutierten für den weiteren Verlauf des Kapitels über den Charakter des Bosses. Da kam es von Principessa „Ich denke, er ist ein Masochistisches Arschloch", sofort verbesserte sie sich „Ich meine Sadistisches Arschloch", doch schon bald kamen sie auf den Schluss, dass ein masochistisches Arschloch doch eigentlich besser in eine Yaoi-FanFiction passt…

Persönlicher Stuss beim gemeinsamen Beta-Lesen (das am Ende leider aufgrund von zu viel Text für zu wenig Zeit gestoppt wurde, tut mir [Frogger] für die ganzen Fehler leid)

Frogger: *füttert Principessa*

Principessa: *ließt ganz entspannt die Wege, die sie gewählt hat* *öffnet immer den Mund, wenn sie noch was will*

Frogger: Ist des dem Prinzen so genehm?

Principessa: *breites grinsen* ja, es ist höchst komfortabel

Frogger: gefällt dem Prinzen die Darstellung seiner Selbst?

Principessa: Jaaa, ich bin höchst zufrieden

Frogger: /jaja, grad schön beim ficken bekommste sicher auch einen hoch, ne bel?/ Du Grinst so. Wo bist du? Bei den Schmerztabletten?

Principessa: *griiiiiiins* jaaa, woher weißt du das? Es gab kein Gleeeiiitgel, kein Ööööl und was für Froggy später noch gaaaanz wichtig werden sollte: keine schmeeerztabletten~

Frogger: ja, ich konnte mir diesen satz einfach nicht verkneifen *weiter füttert*

Principessa: *ließt grinsend weiter* »VOOOOIIIIIIII« *ihr sms-ton ertönt*

Frogger: dieser Blick. Sehr interessant.

Principessa: was hat der Prinz denn für einen Blick?

[SPOILER GEFAHR!]

Frogger: man sieht dir an, das dir gefällt, was du ließt, dir aber denkst „SHITTY SHARK!" manchmal versteht man ja schon, warum er verreckt ist… naja, er kann nicht einfach so verrecken und noch ist ja nicht sicher, dass er tot ist

Principessa: Im Notfall werde ich die Autoren so lange Foltern, bis der dumme Hai wieder lebt!

Frogger: Nimm doch an unserer Aktion teil! Wir fliegen nach Japan und streiken so lange, bis sie Yuni für Squalo opfern!

»Ein Kind für Tiere«, das wird doch der renner! (Bei ein Kind für Tiere können sie sich kostenlos einschreiben, indem sie uns einfach irgendwie eine nachricht hinterlassen ;D)

Principessa: Gute Idee, respekt, du hast ja doch ein Hirn.

~eine zeit lang herrscht stille, frogger füttert Principessa weiter, während diese liest~

Frogger: Gedisst. Ich habe grade einen Ohrwurm *anfängt zu singen* so soll es sein, so kann es bleiben~

Principessa: *selbstzufriedenes gelächter*

Frogger: *beugt sich ihrem schicksal und füttert weiter*

Die kleinen Anmerkungen in der FF o.o

* "Wenn ihr Fran lieber tot sehen wollt"- das ist ja zumindest für das Kapitel, was in einer B26-FF irgendwie… krank ist o.O

*2 Ich wär ja noch bekloppter, wenn ich das Ende gleich an den Anfang setzten würde! o.O so doof bin ich doch noch nicht *stolz auf sich*

*3 "Die Beschreibung" jaaa... die UNNÖTIG LANGE Beschreibung, die die Wörteranzahl wohl verhundertfacht hat xD

*4 "ODER... [Wenn ihr nun schon zum zweiunddreißigsten Mal beim Ende angekommen seid, keinen Bock habt, euch das Ende selbst überlegen wollt oder ein Fehler in der Matrix ist, wegen dem das Ende verschwunden ist, dann sucht nach der Blondine,]lest wo anders weiter (bla bla bla)"

*5 MUHAHAHAHAAAA jaaaa, Fran kann auch Leute aufschlitzen! immerhin ist Bel sein Senpai xD oh man, macht das Spaß, sich auch mal auszulassen! x33

*6 Vorstellung blabla- Wenn es dich nicht interessiert, falls dein PC auf einmal abschmiert, wenn dir das hier zu OoC war oder dir eben danach ist xD…

*7 Tu sonstwas... wie zum Beispiel die anderen Wege lesen, dich in eine Ecke hocken und über den Weg, den du gewählt hast schmollen, dich über meine Rechtschreibfehler beschweren, ... dir steht alles offen xD

*8 Jap, dieses Sternchen bezieht sich auf das siebte Sternchen, na und? passt doch auch, wieso einfach kopieren? xD Also AUSNAHMSWEISE mal kein Fehler meinerseits o.o


	12. Philosophierende Prinzen, verlegene Frös

Ich rannte zum Nachttisch und riss die Schubladen auf. Gleitgel. Dann ging ich ins Bad und öffnete einen Schrank. Öl. Massage-Öl… und… was war das da unten?

Ich holte ein Fläschchen aus dem Schrank, das mir merkwürdig erschien. Es hatte keine Beschriftung, also öffnete ich langsam den Verschluss und roch kurz daran.

Dieser Geruch… er war irgendwie komisch… auch, wenn es einfach nur dumm war, zögerlich hielt ich mir das Gefäß direkt unter die Nase und atmete durch diese tief ein.

Irgendwie wurde mir so heiß… was zur Hölle war das Zeug? Es roch irgendwie gut, also ließ ich einen Tropfen davon auf meine Zunge fallen.

Hm… schmecken tat es auch nicht schlecht. Was konnte es schon groß Schaden, selbst wenn es Alkohol war, diese kleine Menge würde ich doch vertragen.

Ich träufelte mehr in meinen Mund und schluckte es unter.

Irgendwer hatte wohl die Klimaanlage hier drinnen falsch eingestellt, es wurde ja immer heißer… oder war diese Flüssigkeit etwa… eine Droge?!

Schnell schlug ich hinter mir die Tür zu und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken dagegen.

Unter Drogen, und ich konnte mir vorstellen, was für welche es waren, wollte ich ganz sicher nicht mit Bel alleine in einem Zimmer sein.

Dieser wurde natürlich direkt auf mich aufmerksam, wer wäre das nicht, wenn jemand einfach die Tür zuwirft?

Schon stand er an der dieser und klopfte dagegen „Ushishi~ was ist denn los, Froggy? Hast du etwa eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht~?"

Mir wurde immer wärmer… ich konnte nicht antworten, denn dann hätte ich ein lautes Keuchen nichtmehr unterdrücken können.

„Tse, Tse, Tse~ Wenn du nicht aufmachst, dann wirst du das noch bereuen"

Verdammt… selbst, wenn ich die Tür nun hätte öffnen wollen, ich konnte nicht.

Langsam glitt ich an ihr zu Boden und zog schnell den Mantel aus, doch mir war immernoch zu heiß.

Ich spürte, wie eine unheimliche Begierde in mir aufstieg.

Verfluchter Fake-Prince!

Ich richtete mich noch einmal auf, um abzuschließen und stolperte dann zur Dusche. Hoffentlich würde ein eiskalter Schauer mir helfen…

Grade, als ich das Wasser angestellt hatte, hörte ich, wie die Tür aufging. Natürlich, Bel hatte einen Zweitschlüssel. Verdammt!

Das Wasser rieselte auf mich herab und meine Kleidung sog sich voll mit der kühlen Flüssigkeit, als ich mich gegen die Duschwand drückte und Bel anstarrte.

Alles, nur nicht das! Wir sollten uns zuerst um die Mission kümmern, ich wollte nicht die Wette verlieren und im Maid-Outfit rumlaufen …

Plötzlich kam mir in den Sinn, das genau das Bels Plan sein könnte. Er hätte so sogar doppelt Spaß daran… wenn ich nur gekonnt hätte, hätte ich mich irgendwie dagegen gewehrt, doch mein ganzer Körper pulsierte.

Er kam mir immer näher und mir wurde klar, dass ich keine Chance hatte. Immer mehr Blut schoss durch meinen Körper und versammelte sich in meiner Lendengegend.

Notiz an mich selbst: Niemals einfach irgendwelches komisches Zeug schnüffeln und trinken, dass du in einem Love Hotel findest. Ja, klang logisch.

Ich konnte mich kaum Bewegen, so sehr erfüllte mich diese Lust, also konnte mein Senpai ohne Probleme meine Hose öffnen und das Oberteil ausziehen.

Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, ich wollte mich auch gar nicht wehren. Obwohl ich keinerlei Kontrolle hatte, war die Situation jetzt doch halbwegs zu meinem Positiven, denn schon bald bekam ich eine regelrecht schmerzende Erektion.

Doch glücklicherweise würde Bel sich wohl eh bald um das Problem kümmern. Zuerst entblößte er mich völlig, dann stellte er die Dusche wärmer.

Mir wurde noch heißer und ich konnte einen gequälten Blick nicht verbergen. Nun blieb mir nur zu hoffen, dass er das nicht schamlos ausnutzen würde und das er ausnahmsweise mal nicht so sadistisch war und mich schmoren ließ.

Langsam zog auch er sich aus. Jede Sekunde kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Wann war es nur endlich soweit?

Ich war von mir selbst schockiert. Was Drogen nicht alles aus einem machten…

Nach Gefühlten drei Stunden stand er dann endlich vor mir, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte.

Ich saß inzwischen nurnoch verzweifelt in einer Ecke der Dusche. Jeder einzelne Wassertropfen fühlte sich an wie ein Nadelstich und hatte zugleich dennoch denselben Effekt wie Viagra.

Ich sollte nie wieder aus unbekannten Gefäßen trinken…

Bel beugte sich zu mir herunter und gab mir einen innigen Kuss, den ich sofort begierig erwiderte und meinen Senpai zu mir herunter zog.

Das Ganze hatte schon lange genug gedauert! Gequält hauchte ich „Bitte… Bel-senpai…"

Natürlich musste Bel seine Macht genießen „Bitte, was? Ushishishi~"

Manchmal kam er mir echt vor wie ein Kleinkind. Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich es sagte?

„Du weißt genau, was…"

Nach kurzem Schweigen und keiner Reaktion seinerseits wurde mir jedoch klar, dass er das sehr wohl konnte. Jetzt hatte ich wirklich eine verdammt schwere Entscheidung zu treffen.

Meinen Stolz bewahren oder endlich diese Erregung, die meinen ganzen Körper durchzog wie ein Blitz und mich lähmte, loswerden.

Nur leider konnte ich in meiner Lage nicht grade viel mit diesem Stolz anfangen, außerdem war es doch nur ein einfacher Satz… So leise, wie ich konnte, flüsterte ich „Bitte, Senpai… Nimm mich…"

Und bye bye, Selbstachtung, das würde mir Bel wohl noch eine ganze Weile unter die Nase reiben.

Mein Kopf war röter, als es wohl gesund war, doch wenigstes hatte ich erreicht, was ich wollte, zumindest so halb.

Mister Faulpelz schien nicht gerade die Arbeit machen zu wollen, war aber auch nicht begeistert davon, passiv zu sein.

Er lehnte sich einfach gegen die Wand und hockte mich auf seinen Schoß. Grinsend meinte er „Ushishi~ Wenn du es so unbedingt willst, dann beweg dich doch selbst~"

Hahaha, sehr lustig. Ihm schien es wirklich zu gefallen, wie ich hier vor ihm noch den Verstand verlor.

Zögerlich hob ich mein Becken etwas an und drückte es mit der Öffnung gegen Bels Erregung.

So sehr meine Erektion auch zu schmerzen begann, ich konnte den letzten Schritt einfach nicht machen, dafür hing ich wohl doch zu sehr an meiner Ehre.

Nun bequemte der Fake sich dazu, wenigstens seine Arme zu Bewegen und mich mit aller Kraft nach unten zu drücken.

Ich stöhnte laut auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, aber ich war heilfroh, dass dieser Schmerz wenigstens für den Moment durch einen anderen ersetzt wurde.

Bel konnte das Ganze anscheinend nun wirklich nichtmehr ansehen. Er hielt mich am Rücken fest und beugte mich sanft nach hinten, um mich auf den Duschboden zu legen, aber dennoch vorsichtig, damit ich mir meinen Kopf nicht noch irgendwo anschlug.

Dann beugte er sich vorn über, sodass sein Gesicht ganz nah an meinem war.

„Wenn der Prinz schon die Arbeit machen muss, dann kann sich das Fröschlein doch wenigstens bequemen, seinen Hintern anzuheben~"

Ich seufzte leise und hob mein Becken, immerhin hatte ich diesmal darum gebeten, da musste ich ihm ja auch entgegen kommen, in diesem Falle ja auch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Bel begann, sich regelmäßig zu bewegen und immer wieder in mich einzustoßen. Mit jedem Mal stöhnte ich noch ein bisschen lauter, so stark war meine Lust.

Immer, wenn er erneut in mich einstieß, trag er diesen einen Punkt in mir, der mich fast verrückt machte.

Bald schon konnte ich es nichtmehr aushalten und ich kam mit einem lauten, genüsslichen Stöhnen.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam dann auch Bel.

Wir blieben noch kurz so in der Dusche liegen und genossen das angenehme Wasser, das auf uns herab nieselte.

Dann zog sich Senpai aus mir zurück und stand auf. Ich wollte mich auch aufrichten, doch war ich noch recht wackelig auf den Beinen und das Wasser machte es auch nicht grade leichter, also blieb ich wohl oder übel unbeholfen sitzen.

Bel stellte die Dusche aus und warf mir ein Handtuch ins Gesicht.

Ich krabbelte aus der Dusche und trocknete mich ab. Bel half mir beim Aufstehen und gemeinsam gingen wir ins Zimmer.

Während ich mir frische, trockene Klamotten anzog, fragte ich mich, was wir als nächstes tun würden und überlegte, wann der beste Moment sein würde, Bel zu bitten, die Wette nicht zu sabotieren.

Ich warf dem Frosch ein Handtuch zu, das ausversehen in seinem Gesicht landete. Danach sah ich grinsend zu, wie Froggy aus der Dusche krabbelte und nur, weil der Frosch so schwach aussah, half ihm der Prinz, aufzustehen und ging mit ihm aus dem Bad, zurück in unser Zimmer.

„So, Froggy, und was machst du jetzt, um den Prinzen bei Laune zu halten?"

„Wieso sollte ich als Unterhaltungsprogramm für »den Prinzen« herhalten?", murmelte Fran, immer noch leicht rot im Gesicht, vor sich her.

„Der Prinz hat dem Frosch vorhin einen großen Gefallen getan~. Will er seine Schulden nicht zurückzahlen?"

Nach diesen zwei Sätzen lief Froggy wieder rot an. Heute ist ein denkwürdiger Tag! Wenn ich soetwas wie ein Tagebuch hätte, würde ich diesen Tag hervorheben!

Aber es wäre sehr dämlich, als Mafiosi ein Tagebuch zu führen. Das wären viel zu viele vertrauliche Informationen, die gegen einen verwendet werden könnten...

Ich fragte mich, ob Froggy ein Tagebuch führte. Blöd genug wäre er dafür. Ob er immer nur so Monoton tut und seinen Gefühlen in diesem Tagebuch freien Lauf ließ?

Das interessierte mich jetzt! Ich stand auf und ging zu Froggys Koffer. Froggy sah die ganze Zeit über zu Boden, weswegen er nicht bemerkte, wie ich seinen kompletten Koffer leise durchwühlte und ausleerte.

Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, da sah ich eine kleine Tasche am Saum einer Seite versteckt. Gefunden!

Ein kleines Buch mit rot-grün gestreiftem Umschlag. Bin ja mal gespannt, ob das wirklich sein Tagebuch ist. Ich wollte das Buch gerade aufschlagen, da meldete sich Froggy zu Wort „Oi, Senpai. Was machst du da? Und könntest du meinen Koffer wieder einräumen?"

„Ushishi~ Vergiss es, Froggy, der Prinz will wissen, was da so schönes über den Frosch drinnen steht!" Ich schlug das Buch auf und las mir die erste Seite durch...

Was war das? Oben stand ein englischer Titel. War das ein Songtext? Ich las die erste Zeile vor.

„It's up to you! ... Scheint komplett zu sein..."

Interessant, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Froggy auch Interessen an Musik hatte.

„Froggy, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich für Musik interessierst. Was ist das für eine Band?", fragte ich ihn.

„Weis der Fake-Prinz das etwa nicht?", antwortete er mir und ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zu sehen.

Sorry für die wieder so lange Pause ^^"

Aber irgendwie kommen Principessa und ich grade eher seltener dazu, uns zusammen zu setzten oder allein zu schreiben, daher gibt es am Ende dieses Kapitels leider keine Fails...

Naja, dafür kommt im nächsten Chapter ein kleines Quiz ^^

Wir hoffen, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen (um den Fanservice haben wir[naja, eher ich, Frogger, immerhin schreib ich die obszönen Szenen xD] uns ja gekümmert~)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ^-^


	13. Wenn Fran mal seine Meinung geigt

Disclaimer  
Die Texte dieses Liedes „Running across the tracks" gehören weder Principessa, noch Frogger. Alle Rechte sind dem Sänger Billy Talent und seiner Band vorbehalten.

Aber MUHAHAHA der Tagebucheintrag ist mein, MEIN! xD  
Uns gehört nur die mehr oder weniger vorhandene Story und paar Ideen xD

Mir war die ganze Situation so peinlich, dass ich zu Boden starrte.  
Warum war ich auch so doof und inhalierte die nächstbeste unbekannte Flüssigkeit, die ich in einem Love-Hotel fand?  
Klug konnte man das wirklich beim besten Willen nicht nennen und ich konnte mir diesen blöden Fehler nur damit erklären, dass ich noch vom Schock und der Motorradfahrt vollkommen durch den Wind war.  
Als ich dann hörte, wie Bel anscheinend etwas suchte und ausräumte, ahnte ich schon schlimmes.  
„Oi, Senpai. Was machst du da? Und könntest du meinen Koffer wieder einräumen?"  
Das könnte üble Folgen haben...  
Der Fake hatte auch schon ein Buch in der Hand, das überall mehr hingehörte als dort hin.  
„Ushishi~ Vergiss es, Froggy, der Prinz will wissen, was da so schönes über den Frosch drinnen steht!" Er machte das Buch auf und begann zu lesen, der Inhalt schien ihn aber zu verwirren.  
„It's up to you! ... Scheint komplett zu sein..."  
Zum Glück standen in meinem Tagebuch viele Lyrics, das ersparte mir, dass er direkt auf der ersten Seite ein gutes Druckmittel gegen mich fand, aber wenn er es nicht bald aus den Händen legte, dann hatte ich ein großes Problem.  
„Froggy, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich für Musik interessierst. Was ist das für eine Band?", fragte der Fake und ich antwortete etwas schadenfreudig, dass das angebliche Genie doch nicht alles wusste.  
„Weis der Fake-Prinz das etwa nicht?"  
Ich grinste etwas in mich hinein, er schien wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben, aber jetzt musste ich ihn dringend aufhalten, denn Bel las schon weiter vor.  
„This ain't no TV show  
You watch my head explode  
Ten thousand hours every day"  
Oh man, da wartete Arbeit auf mich!

„No time to be afraid  
Chase up the rattle snakes  
Don't let your fear control your fate"  
Hm... vielleicht waren da doch nur Lyrics drin. Schade, ich hatte gehofft, ein richtig schönes Druckmittel zu finden. Aber jetzt, wo ich angefangen hatte, las ich mal weiter vor, vielleicht kam ja noch eine lustige Reaktion. Ushishi~.  
„The ghost of self denial  
It whispers from the grave  
The road you can't rely on  
Is a risk that you must take"  
Froggy kam auf mich zu und meinte „Senpai, leg das Buch weg"  
Hm... vielleicht war da ja doch etwas Interessantes drin, wenn er das Buch so dringend wieder haben wollte. Ich legte mich bequem auf das Bett und las weiter vor. Über den nächsten Zeilen stand Refrain.  
„I'm running across the tracks,  
And I'm never coming back  
Oh, I'm running across the tracks,  
And I'm never coming back  
Pulling the blindfolds back  
All we did in life"  
„Senpai. Lass. Das." Froggy beugte sich über mich und griff nach dem Buch.  
Als er es fasst erreicht hatte, versetzte ich ihm einen kräftigen Schlag auf seinen Hintern.  
Woraufhin Froggy anscheinend ein riesiger Schmerz durchfuhr und er über mir zusammenbrach.  
Wundervoll, nun konnte ich in Ruhe weiterlesen und ihn ärgern. Ich stützte meine Ellenbogen auf seinem Rücken ab, sodass er nicht mehr aufstehen konnte und begann, weiter zu lesen.  
„I'm running across the tracks,  
And I'm never coming back  
Oh, I'm running across the tracks,  
And I'm never coming back  
We're gonna escape this trap  
Gotta get a life"  
Damit war der Refrain am Ende, so wie wohl auch Froggys Kraft.  
„Stuck in this prison cell  
Just like a criminal  
I count the years that went to waste

If this road goes to hell  
I'm right back where I fell  
Made a career from my mistakes

The ghost of self denial  
It whispers from the grave  
The road you can't rely on  
Could be your saving grace"  
Danach kam wieder der Refrain. Da Froggy nur ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von sich gab, las ich entspannt weiter.  
„And every step that I aim to take  
I fall behind, I fall behind  
And every leg that I have to break  
These scars are mine, These scars are mine  
And everyday that I'd pray for you  
I close my eyes, I close my eyes  
At least I can say that we made it through  
The stars aligned, The stars aligned"  
Da von Fran keine weitere Reaktion kam, las ich noch einen Absatz vor und Blätterte danach weiter.  
„And words just can't explain the struggle of a dead men's fight  
A dead mens fight  
And silver spoons get by the wasted mother hard earns life  
A hard earned life"  
Auf der nächsten Seite fand ich endlich das, wonach ich eigentlich gesucht hatte.  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
Also war er doch ein Mädchen. Liebes Tagebuch, sowas kommt von keinem Mann.  
an diesem Tag hätte ich am besten gar nicht aufstehen sollen.  
Er sollte nur aufstehen, um den Prinzen was zu essen zu bringen, sonst hatte er gefälligst neben mir liegen zu bleiben.  
Warum?  
Weil mich so ein paar Vollidioten, die sich selbst wohl für die größten hielten dazu zwangen, der Varia, ihrem blöden Mafia Killerkomando oder als was die sich auch immer bezeichneten, beizutreten.  
... Vollidioten?  
Zuerst dachte ich ja, die hätten einfach nur zu viele Drogen genommen, aber in Anbetracht ihrer Waffen, die sich ziemlich schnell an meiner Kehle fanden, musste ich ihnen doch glauben.

Meine Meinung zu den Mitgliedern ist einfach:  
Der Boss, Xanxus, ist einfach nur ein versoffenes Arschloch, das seine Gehirnzellen erfolgreich in Alkohol ertränkt hat  
Wunderbare Charakter-Beschreibung. Ob die Xanxus wohl auch gefiel?  
Der laufende Wecker der Varia, der mich mit hierher verschleppt hat und sich auch noch Kommandant schimpft, hat so ein verdammt lautes Mundwerk, dass man den Mist, den er labert, einfach nicht überhören kann, von dem bekommen selbst taube Leute Kopfschmerzen  
Wieeee wahr...  
Der Sonnenwächter Lussuria erscheint zwar auf den ersten Blick ganz nett, doch als ich nur kurz sein Hinterzimmer gesehen hatte, wusste ich schon, dass ich es NIE WIEDER betreten werde  
Froggy war in Lussurias Hinterzimmer? Der arme Frosch. Ich war da nie drin und wollte das auch nicht nachholen.  
Als ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet bin, wäre ich beinahe auf der dicken Schleimspur ausgerutscht, die vom Arschkriechen bei Xanxus an Levi haftet  
„Ushishi~"  
Zu guter Letzt ist da noch Bel.  
Jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt.  
Er hat mich mit Squalo her gebracht, aber er scheint ihn genauso viel leiden zu können, wie ich, wenigstens etwas. Bel ist ein selbstsüchtiger, arroganter Möchtegern-Prinz, der nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als alle paar Minuten Messer auf mich zu werfen und mir so einen dämlichen Froschhut aufzuzwängen.  
Apropos Froschhut. Ich würde mich noch darum kümmern, dass Froggy seine gerechte Strafe dafür bekam, dass er ihn schon wieder nicht aufhatte. Den üblichen Rest ignorierte ich vorerst.  
Dieser Vollidiot, der wohl später auch noch zu faul zum Atmen wird, ist nun blöderweise mein Senpai und in einer Sache, die er immerzu behauptet, hat er leider recht: Dieses verdammte Arschloch ist ein Genie und seine dummen Bemerkungen machen mich langsam noch verrückt!  
Soso, zu faul zum Atmen? Ich zeigte Froggy, dass ich mich durchaus zu Bewegung aufraffen konnte, indem ich ihm mit aller Kraft auf seinen schönen, schmerzenden Hintern schlug.  
Sein schmerzlicher Schrei zeigte mir, dass diese Botschaft durchaus angekommen war.  
Ich wäre viel lieber bei Pineapple-Hair  
Pineapple-Hair? Meinte er Mukuro? Und was sollte dieses Herzchen? Ich sah Froggy irritiert an.

Autsch. Autsch autsch autsch. Autsch. Jap, das traf ziemlich alles, das ich gerade dachte und vor allem fühlte.  
AUTSCH!  
Wieso zur Hölle musste er mir die ganze Zeit auf den Arsch schlagen? Der tat doch so schon genug weh!  
Am liebsten würde ich jetzt die ganze Zeit einfach ruhig liegen bleiben und versuchen, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, aber ich hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen.  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah auf, in Senpais Gesicht.  
„...S-senpai..."  
Warum musste ich stottern?! Das war ein Zeichen von Unsicherheit und die konnte ich im Moment am wenigstens brauchen.  
Aber ich befürchtete, dass meine folgende Bitte das Todesurteil für meinen Po werden könnte.  
Bel grinste mich einfach nur an. Anscheinend genoss er mein Leid aus vollen Zügen.  
„S-senpai... b-bitte...", das war doch viel zu leise! Damit könnte ich nichtmal Sawada zu etwas überreden, das war echt armselig.  
„Senpai. Bi-bitte...", oh man, es war echt verdammt schwer, seinen Stolz so zu überwinden!  
„Bitte... sabotiere nicht die Wette"  
„Ushishi~ und was springt für den Prinzen dabei raus?"  
„Du musst eigentlich nichts machen. Ich hole alle Informationen allein. Und könntest du bitte das Buch weglegen?"  
Auf Bels Gesicht machte sich ein richtig fettes, sadistisches Grinsen breit. Okay, jetzt musste ich wirklich Angst haben.  
„Des Prinzen Bedingungen wären:  
Erstens, wie du schon sagtest, musst du die Informationen alleine besorgen. Dafür wirst du ja wahrscheinlich in die Schule gehen. Dafür wäre die Mädchenuniform doch am besten geeignet, findest du nicht auch?  
Zweitens darf der Prinz zu Hause bleiben und dieses wunderbare Buch als kleine Lektüre lesen. Ist der Frosch damit einverstanden? Ushishi~"  
Ich schluckte. Diese Bedingungen waren vollkommen gegen meine Prinzipien, meine Würde, den Stolz und eigentlich alles, was man halbwegs brauchte.  
Dennoch blieb mir nichts anderes übrig.  
„Okay, Senpai... aber was in dem Buch steht, bleibt geheim!"  
Das Buch könnte ja auf mysteriöse Weise einfach verschwinden... dafür würde ich noch sorgen.  
„Das mit dem geheim bleiben überlege ich mir noch, je nachdem, wie brav mein Haustier ist"

Ein paar kleine... Begebenheiten beim Besprechen dieses Chapters(?) (nicht wundern, dieses Kapitel ist bis auf den Tagebucheintrag vollkommen am Telefon entstanden xD)  
Wir telefonierten grade miteinander, um Bels Part für dieses Kapitel zu tippen und waren an der Stelle, an dem Froggys Hintern schön zugesetzt wird, als dann Principessas Vater herein kam  
„Telefonierst du immernoch?" - „Yoa, schon"  
„Du willst doch heute bestimmt wieder weg. Ehe du gehst musst du noch das Bad saugen, Treppen kehren und Geld zählen" – „Uh, Geld zählen!"  
„Yoa, so 5.000 Euro in Ein- und Zwei-Euro-Stücken" – „WAAAS?! Willst du mich verarschen?!"  
„Natürlich will ich dich verarschen, sind nur so circa 50"

Leider musste Principessa auflegen, um bei einer Freundin Kekse (sie waren soooo lecker 3) zu backen.  
Von dort aus rief sie erneut an und während sie mir (Frogger) mit leckeren Backgeräuschen Hunger machten, tippte ich ab, was das Prinzesschen so sagte. Für diese Sätze sah ich dann leider aus, wie ein Kaktus, aber langsam gefällt mir diese Messer-Mode.

Während sie so backten, hörte ich (immernoch Frogger) ein wunderschönes, lautes Quietschen von Principessa in einer sehr hohen Sequenz... seeehr belustigend, diesen Sadisten so panisch Quieken zu hören! xD

Zum Schluss haben wir noch eine kleine Information  
Wir versuchen ab sofort, wöchentlich samstagabends hochzuladen ^^

Liebe Grüße~  
Frogger und Principessa


	14. Der Frosch mal ganz anders

Ushishi~ Das ist ja einfach gewesen... Viel zu einfach!  
Vielleicht hätte ich noch mehr fordern sollen? Mh, was soll's, das dürfte auch so sehr amüsant werden~.  
Ich wollte gerade umblättern, um weiter zu lesen und so noch mehr Informationen zu erhalten, zum Beispiel, was dieses Herzchen zu bedeuten hatte, als das Telefon klingelte.  
Genervt nahm ich den Hörer ab. „Ja? "  
„Entschuldigen sie vielmals die Störung.  
Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob wir ihnen zur nächsten Stunde ihr Essen aufs Zimmer bringen sollen?", meldete sich eine anscheinend gut gelaunte, junge Dame.  
Ich sah auf die Uhr. Was? Schon 23 Uhr? Das bedeutete, wir würden unser Essen um Mitternacht bekommen. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es in einem Etablissement wie diesem so einen Service gibt.  
„Ja, tun sie das." antwortete ich ihr.  
„Gut, ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Abend" mit diesem Satz legte sie auf und ich widmete mich wieder meinem Fröschlein.  
„Senpai, wer war das?"  
„Jemand vom Personal, sie wird uns um 12 Uhr unser Essen bringen"  
„Senpaaii es ist nicht gut so spät zu essen, weiß das Genie das etwa nicht?  
Wenn man so spät isst wird man dick und du setzt sowieso schon Speck an" mit diesen Worten zog er meinen Pulli hoch und deutete auf meinen Bauch.  
„Ushishi~ ich habe keinerlei Figur-Probleme, aber der Frosch scheint sich Gedanken um seine Figur zu machen~ Du bist eben doch ein Mädchen"  
„Ich bin kein Mädchen ... und du widersprichst dir selbst, Senpai. Hast du nicht vorhin noch gesagt, dass ich ein Amphib wäre? "  
„Ich wiederspreche mir nicht, Froggy~ DU bist eben ein zu zwei Drittel weibliches Amphib~."  
„Wie kann etwas zu zwei Drittel Weiblich sein?"  
„Ganz einfach Froggy! Dein Charakter und dein Aussehen sind Weiblich... und das letzte Drittel, das Männlich ist, hat vorhin, nachdem du diese wunderbare Flüssigkeit getrunken hast, sehr stark reagiert~"  
Froggy wurde leicht rot, fing sich allerdings schnell wieder und, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, widersprach er mir.  
„Oi Senpai, wenn ich ein Frosch wäre, was ich nicht bin, wärst du dann nicht ein Sodomist, weil du mir schläfst?" Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da klopfte es an der Tür.  
Ich sah erneut auf die Uhr. Viertel vor zwölf. Überpünktlichkeit ist auch unhöflich. Ich stieß Froggy von mir, aufs Bett, zog meinen Pulli herunter und ging die Tür öffnen. Vor der Tür stand eine circa 30 Jährige Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die einen Essenswagen vor sich hatte. Sie lächelte mich an und schob den Wagen an mir vorbei, in den Raum.  
„Ich hoffe, dass es ihnen schmecken wird und wünsche ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt. Benötigen sie sonst noch irgendetwas?"  
„Ushishi~ Wir sind rundum zufrieden, sie können wieder gehen."  
„Oi, Miss, könnten sie mir eine Packung Schmerztabletten bringen?", fragte Froggy sie.  
Die Dame sah ihn erst etwas irritiert an und antwortete dann „Sicher, ich werde sie ihnen gleich bringen" mit diesen Worten verneigte sie sich und verließ den Raum.  
„Ushishi~ der Frosch braucht Schmerztabletten? Ich war doch gaaanz vorsichtig~"  
„Mhh" Sah so aus, als ob der Frosch keine Lust hatte, zu Diskutieren. Ist man ja garnicht gewöhnt.  
Und erneut erklang dieser nervige Klingelton.  
Das Telefon ist heute auch im Dauerbetrieb... „Ja was ist?"  
„Entschuldigen sie bitte die erneute Störung, aber könnte ihre Freundin die Schmerztabletten bitte an der Rezeption abholen?  
Ich habe gerade sehr viel zu tun." Als sie FREUNDIN sagte, machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht breit.  
„Ushishi kein Problem, ich werde es IHR ausrichten" Ich legte auf und wendete mich an Froggy.  
"Mademoiselle sollen sich ihre Schmerztabletten bitte an der Rezeption abholen"  
"Senpai... könntest du sie mir holen? Ich kann mich nicht bewegen"  
"Ushishi~ und was bekommt der Prinz dafür?" Er schien kurz zu überlegen.

Erneut klingelte das Telefon. Dieses dämliche Gedudel war ja auch überhaupt nicht nervig, erst recht verstärkte es auf keinen Fall meine schlimme Migräne, das würde ja heißen, dass ich die Schmerztabletten, die ich, wie mir soeben mitgeteilt wurde, selbst holen sollte, noch nötiger brauchte, als ohnehin schon, also was für ein Glück, das dieses Telefon nicht irgendwelche Suizidbedürfnisse in mir weckte!  
Widerwillig bat ich Senpai darum, mir die Tabletten abzuholen.  
Es gab wirklich viele, viele, vieeeeele Dinge, die ich lieber machte, als meinen Senpai um etwas zu bitten, wie zum Beispiel einen freien Tag dafür zu verwenden, Hundekot im Park aufzusammeln.  
Es gab auf dieser Welt eigentlich nur Sachen, die ich lieber machte, als meinen Senpai um etwas zu bitten, das wichtig für mein Wohlergehen war und etwas mit Tabletten zu tun hatte, wie zum Beispiel nackt im Winter durch Tokyo zu rennen und dabei laut darum zu bitten, durchgevögelt zu werden.  
Ich vermutete einmal, das machte deutlich genug, wie ungern ich Bel um etwas bat.  
Leider konnte ich mich gerade nun mal wirklich gar nicht bewegen und wenn ich es versuchen würde, dann endete ich wahrscheinlich mit einem schwulen Mafiosi (wäre ja nichts Neues für mich) auf der Männertoilette, während ich innerlich darum betteln würde, meinen Arsch je wieder benutzen zu können.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, verlangte Senpai natürlich eine Gegenleistung. Ich könnte ihm jetzt natürlich anbieten, meinen Körper dafür zu verkaufen, aber damit hätte ich dann wiederrum Schmerzen und wenn dieser Sadist vögeln wollte, war ihm doch eh egal, was ich dazu sagte, also musste ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen.  
Ich überlegte noch kurz, dann kam mir etwas in den Sinn. Scheiß egal, was er dazu sagte, scheiß egal, wie wenig das zu meinem Charakter passte! Ich musste es einfach tun.  
Ich nahm mir schnell mein Tagebuch, wodurch Bel natürlich protestierte, schnappte mir einen Stift und schlug die nächste Seite auf.  
Dann schrieb ich in das Tagebuch:  
Liebes Tagebuch  
Heute habe ich Senpai darum gebeten, mir Schmerztabletten zu holen. Natürlich verlangte er dafür eine Gegenleistung. Weißt du, was ich meinem Senpai dafür schenke?  
Mich  
Wie ich schon vermutete, nahm Bel mir das Tagebuch ab und las, was ich soeben hereingeschrieben hatte.  
„Okay, Froggy, du bist doch weiblicher, als ich dachte"  
Dazu sagte ich jetzt einfach mal nichts... aber irrte ich mich, oder sah ich da leicht errötete Wangen unter seinem Pony?  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch öfter mal solche Aktionen erlauben...? Zumindest eines brachte das schon mal  
„Ushishi~ der Prinz ist heute gütig. Das lasse ich ausnahmsweise einmal gelten"  
Er legte das Tagebuch auf das Bett und ging los, um mir Tabletten zu holen. Unterdessen bereute ich meine Aktion, da ich dabei blöderweise auch ein paar Muskeln an meinem armen, höllisch schmerzenden Arsch beanspruchen musste.  
Das Buch würde ich ihm widerwillig noch einmal überlassen, immerhin vertraute er mir gerade, auch, wenn man nicht allzu viel von einem Mafiosi erwarten durfte.  
Als Bel wieder zurückkam, lag ich genau so doof da, wie vorher, mit Hintern nach oben, Kopf im Kissen und meinem Tagebuch neben mir. Das einzige, das ich in der Zeit gemacht hatte, war ein kurzer Anruf an der Rezeption mit einer kleinen Bestellung, dafür hatte ich aber nicht mal meinen Kopf bewegt, dazu war ich jetzt zu faul.  
Ich wollte mich aufsetzten, um die Tabletten zu nehmen und aus dem Bad Wasser zum Schlucken zu holen, sank aber gleich wieder nach unten.  
Einmal hatte meinem Körper wohl schon gereicht und ich war wirklich zu erschöpft.  
Das schien auch Bel zu sehen, denn er ging ins Bad, kam wieder zurück, stellte sich neben mich und hob mit der einen Hand mein Gesicht an.  
Sanft schob er mir eine Tablette in den Mund und küsste mich, wodurch das Wasser, dass er wahrscheinlich soeben in den Mund genommen hatte, in meinem floss, damit ich die Tablette besser schlucken konnte.  
Nachdem ich alles untergeschluckt hatte, erwiderte ich den Kuss innig.  
Nach kurzer Zeit unterbrachen wir ihn und ich hauchte „Danke, Senpai..." und ließ meinen Kopf wieder in das Kissen sinken.  
Bel-Senpai legte sich neben mich ins Bett und schlang einen Arm um mich. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, als ich in Bels wärmenden Armen einschlief.

Als ich aufwachte, schoss mir nur dieser eine dämliche Gedanke durch den Kopf: Heute war Schule!  
Ich sah auf die Digitaluhr, die sich auf dem Nachttisch befand. Kurz nach sieben, verdammt.  
Ich wusste nicht mal, wo ich hier war, also auch nicht, wie ich in die Namimori Middle School kommen sollte.  
Ich nahm mir noch zwei Schmerztabletten und schluckte sie direkt ohne Wasser. Dann stand ich widerwillig auf und ging zur Tür.  
Ich machte sie auf und stellte zum Glück fest, dass meine Bestellung, die Schuluniform, schon dort hing. Diese nahm ich an mich und betrat wieder das Zimmer.  
Warum lief ich nochgleich in einer Schule als Mädchen verkleidet herum? – Ach ja, um vor der Varia EVENTUELL nicht als Mädchen verkleidet rumzulaufen.  
Super mitgedacht, Fran, DIESER Deal war ECHT SINNVOLL!  
Mit einem Seufzen legte ich die Klamotten auf einen Tisch und breitete sie aus.  
Rock, Bluse, Jäckchen, Krawatte, Haarband, Schuhe, Socken und... Mädchenunterwäsche. Ein BH und ein String?! MUSSTE das sein?  
Ich hob die Schnur-Konstruktion hoch, die man wohl kaum als Höschen bezeichnen konnte, und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.  
Keiner konnte mir übel nehmen, wenn ich DAS nicht tragen wollte.  
Aber zugegeben, in Boxershorts konnte ich wegen dem Rock auch nicht aufkreuzen.  
Ich sah kurz zu Bel. Es schien, als würde er noch schlafen.  
Widerwillig zog ich die Boxershorts aus und eine dieser unheimlich scheiße aussehenden Unterhosen an, die man in Fachkreisen wohl als Eierquetscher bezeichnete.  
Immer noch kein dummes Kommentar vom Fake, puh.  
Nun zog ich, falls irgendjemand zum Spaß dort hin fassen würde, den BH an, denn wenn man in solch einem Fall keinen finden würde, wäre das doch recht seltsam und auffällig. Zumindest hatte ich vor, ihn anzuziehen...  
Irgendwie konnte dieser blöde Verschluss mich wohl nicht leiden, denn er sprang immer wieder auf.  
Als ich dieses Drecksteil endlich anhatte, zog ich mir noch den Rock und die Bluse an, band meine Krawatte und zog mir Kniestrümpfe an.  
Mit dem Haarband, dem Jäckchen und den Ballerinas war das Werk nun vollendet und ich sah nun wirklich komplett aus, wie ein Mädchen. Zwar ein echt ziemlich flaches Mädchen, aber dennoch ein Mädchen.  
Ich würde mir jetzt auch keine Bestückung im Ausmaß à la Adelheid illusionieren, ich wendete meine Energie doch nicht an, um wie eine Frau zu wirken!  
Da Bel meine Tasche sowieso komplett ausgeräumt hatte, schnappte ich mir einen Block und einen Stift, packte sie ein und ging zur Tür.  
Kurz hielt ich noch inne, drehte mich noch mal um und lief ans Bett.  
Sanft streichelte ich über Bels Kopf und küsste seine Wange.  
„Schlaf gut...", verabschiedete ich mich und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Faaaiiiil x3 again~  
Noch mehr- mein Liebes, liebes Word wollte daraus „Nüchtern" machen... ich glaube langsam, mein Programm ist selbst nicht gerade trocken xD  
Als wir philosophierten was Fran so philosophieren könnte philosophierte ich (Frogger), das Fran denkt, er liefe wahrscheinlich so, als hätte man ihm einen Besen in den Arsch geschoben, dieser aber viel sauberer wäre als sein Senpai xD *Lachflash*  
„Ushishi~ ich habe keinerlei Figur-Probleme, aber der Frosch scheint sich Gedanken um sein Figur zu machen"- statt Frosch hatte Principessa FISCH geschrieben xD Fran: Senpai, betrügst du mich mit Sawada? Dafür wird Hibari dich aber zu Tode beißen.  
„Und erneut erklang dieser nervige Klingelton."- Hier stand eigentlich *Ring* *Ring*, aber da Frogger zu sehr davon lachen musste, wurde dieser Satz formuliert  
Der Tagebucheintrag. Ist doch klar, dass das in den Fails steht. Es IST ein Fail. Wie out of Character kann ich denn noch werden?! (Frogger)


	15. Emo-Frosch

Ich wachte auf, als mein Arm zur Seite geschoben wurde. Ich sah, wie Froggy in Boxershort aufstand und zur Tür ging, wo er ein Paket holte das vor der Tür lag.  
Er breitete den Inhalt des Paketes auf dem Tisch aus... es schien seine neue Schuluniform zu sein.  
Das könnte interessant werden Ushishi~. Ich blieb wohl besser mal liegen und tat so, als würde ich schlafen, vielleicht bekam ich ja ein kostenloses Unterhaltungsprogramm.  
Und schon begann die Show~. Froggy hob einen String hoch. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut los zulachen! Er schien nicht besonders angetan davon zu sein... aber stehen würde es ihm bestimmt seeehr gut~.  
Er schien zu überlegen, ob er das wirklich anziehen sollte und sah zu mir herüber.  
Er schien wirklich zu glauben, dass ich schlief.  
Er zog seine Boxershorts aus und zog tatsächlich Eierquetscher an. Das wurde ja immer besser... auch, wenn ich Froggy gerne in dem String gesehen hätte.  
Als nächstes zog er den BH an. Er schien Probleme mit dem Verschluss zu haben.  
Zum Glück hatte ich eine Kamera in dem Raum angebracht. Dieses Video ist bestimmt noch irgendwie verwendbar~.  
Als er denn BH endlich zu hatte, zog er den Rest an, der aus einem Rock, einer Bluse, einer Krawatte, Kniestrümpfen, einem Haarband, Ballerinas und einem Jäckchen bestand.  
Er schnappte sich einen Block und Stift, die ich am Abend zuvor aus seiner Tasche auf den Boden geworfen hatte und wollte zur Tür gehen. Doch kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen und kam zu mir ans Bett.  
Ist ihm aufgefallen, dass ich wach war? Er streichelte mir über den Kopf und küsste mich auf die Wange.  
Was ist hier bitte los? Mit einem „Schlaf gut...", verabschiedete er sich und verließ dann das Zimmer.  
Was war das denn gerade? Wollte er mich verarschen, weil er wusste, dass ich wach war? Oder war das wirklich sein ernst gewesen? Ich würde es wahrscheinlich erstmal nicht erfahren... Ich stand auf und nahm mir das Tagebuch.  
Da ich den ganzen Tag allein sein würde, würde ich diese Zeit nutzen, um ein paar weitere Informationen zu sammeln.  
Ich schlug den nächsten Eintrag auf und begann zu lesen.

Liebes Tagebuch  
Nun bin ich schon seit einiger Zeit in der Varia, aber mein erster Eindruck der Leute hier hat sich nicht verbessert.  
Auch darauf, meinen Senpai näher kennen zu lernen, hätte ich gut verzichten können. Andauernd bewirft er mich mit Messern.

Er ist selbst daran schuld! Außerdem steht mein Fröschchen doch drauf~

Aber sein Ziel, dass ich irgendwie emotional darauf reagiere, konnte er bisher nicht erreichen.  
Anscheinend war er anfangs von meiner monotonen Art überrascht, aber das scheint ihn nur noch mehr anzustacheln, irgendeine Reaktion von mir hervorzurufen.  
Da kann er lange warten, ich habe schon schlimmeres durchstanden.

Achja? Das würde mich jetzt doch mal interessieren! Ob es einen Vorgänger von diesem Tagebuch gibt?  
Wen ja muss ich es unbedingt finden!

Aber zugegeben... irgendwie finde ich Gefallen an dieser Situation.

Ich wusste es!

Ob das wohl auf damals zurückzuführen ist?

Damals?

Ich schreibe wieder, wenn ich mehr weiß. Jetzt muss ich erst mal auf eine Mission, natürlich mit meinem Senpai zusammen... leider

Ushishi~

Bis bald  
Fran

Ich bekam immer mehr Informationen, mit denen ich nichts anfangen konnte...  
Ich will mehr über dieses Gott-verdammte Herzchen erfahren!

Als ich draußen ankam, standen da schon ein paar Taxis, die darauf warteten, gebraucht zu werden.  
Ich stieg in eines ein und nannte mein Ziel „Namimori Middle School, bitte möglichst schnell..."  
Zum Glück machte er kein Kommentar dazu, was eine Schülerin während der Schulzeit in einem Love-Hotel, das übrigens wirklich merkwürdig guten Service bot, zu suchen hatte.  
Ich schnallte mich an und das Taxi fuhr los. Ein Blick auf die im Wagen eingebaute Digitaluhr verriet mir, dass wir wenig, vielleicht zu wenig, Zeit hatten.  
Während wir fuhren, dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich Sawada überhaupt finden wollte.  
In Gedanken legte ich mir meinen Plan zurecht, immer wieder auf die Uhr sehend.  
Ich kramte mir schnell genug Geld aus meinem BH, welcher wirklich eine SUPER Handtasche war, um die Fahrt zu bezahlen, als ich ein paar Meter vor uns das Schulgebäude sah, in das die Schüler rein stürmten.  
Als wir hielten, gab ich dem Fahrer das Geld, schnappte meine Tasche, schnallte mich ab und verließ schnell das Auto.  
Ein Stück vor mir lief Sawada, als einer der letzten, nach drinnen.  
Ich hatte schon erwartet, dass er zu spät sein würde.  
Jetzt musste ich mich nur beeilen, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Ich folgte ihm bis zu einen Saal, in den er dann ging und warf im vorbeigehen einen Blick hinein.  
Der Lehrer war noch nicht da, meine Chance! Ich wartete vor der Tür, bis mich dann eine Lehrerin, die hierher kam, fragte, warum ich nicht in die Klasse ging.  
Ich erklärte, dass ich eine neue Schülerin sei und erfuhr, dass die Frau hier nun unterrichten sollte.  
Ich ging mir ihr in den Raum und die Schüler verstummten.  
Die meisten Kinder sahen sehr verwundert aus, nur Gokudera sah mich direkt grimmig an und Yamamoto lächelte mir freundlich zu und winkte kurz.  
„Guten Morgen. Wie ihr seht, habt ihr eine neue Mitschülerin, Fran", stellte sie mich vor.  
Ich schrieb meinen Namen an die Tafel und setzte mich auf einen freien Platz neben Kyoko, die soeben auch aufgefordert wurde, mir zu helfen mich zurechtzufinden.  
Leider waren die Stühle in der Schule im Gegensatz zu dem Sitz im Taxi nicht ansatzweise bequem und natürlich nicht gepolstert, weshalb ich die Erlebnisse des gestrigen Tages viel zu sehr spürte, als dass ich es hätte schaffen können, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
Zu meinem Leidwesen teilte mir Kyoko auch noch mit, dass wir heute sehr lange Schule hatten und natürlich, bei meinem Glück, Sport...

Liebes Tagebuch  
Zurzeit ist bei mir alles durcheinander.  
Nichts ist mehr, wie es sein soll.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber momentan benehmen sich alle so komisch...

Noch komischer also sonst ?

Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass Lussuria den Boss und Squalo verfolgt, regelrecht stalkt. Ich habe ihn manchmal dabei gesehen, wie er viele Bilder von den Räumen geschossen hat, in denen die Beobachteten zuvor immer verschwunden waren.  
Außerdem benimmt sich Squalo in Xanxus' Gegenwart so komisch und der Boss scheint viel seltener auszurasten.

Ushishi dieses Geheimnis haben wir ja inzwischen schon gelöst~

Aber noch schlimmer: Irgendwie denke ich jedes Mal, wenn ich mich an die Zeit mit Mukuro erinnern will, an Bel.  
Was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr?  
Warum geht Mukuro nicht an sein Handy, wenn ich ihn anrufe?  
Wieso überkommt mich immer so ein wohliges Gefühl, wenn ich Senpai sehe?  
Und was hat es mit den anderen in der Varia auf sich?

Mukuro... das würde, wie ich mir schon dachte, mit Pineapple-Hair übereinstimmen... War Froggy etwa mal in Mukuro verknallt?! Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht.

Ich bin verwirrt und verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr. Fragen über Fragen, aber nicht eine Antwort.  
Alles hat sich verändert, aber ich weiß nicht, ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten.  
Ich will Fortschritte machen, aber ich komme einfach nicht von der Stelle.  
Es ist wie in einem dieser Albträume, in denen man immer schneller läuft, aber sich nicht weiter bewegt.  
Alles erscheint so komisch und verworren, als wäre es nicht real, wirklich ein Traum.  
Ist das alles nur eine Illusion? Werde ich langsam wirklich verrückt?  
Mir passiert genau das, wovor sich einige Illusionisten fürchten.  
Verliere ich den Verstand, das Wissen, was real und was irreal ist, Illusion oder echt?  
Ich bin richtig verzweifelt, aber versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Ich bin angreifbar wie nie, spiele sogar mit dem Gedanken, mich zu töten, nur, um aus diesem seltsamen Traum zu erwachen.

… Ich glaube, ich habe hier einen kleinen Emo-Frosch...

Aber was, wenn es gar kein Traum ist? Dann bin ich wirklich tot...  
Leider weiß ich nicht mehr, ob das schlimm wäre oder doch eher eine Rettung aus diesem Chaos in meinem Kopf.  
Ich würde Mukuro nie wieder sehen...  
Der Gedanke daran tut mir weh, aber zugleich ist es mir auch egal. Hat sich meine Beziehung zu ihm, meine Art der Zuneigung, so sehr verändert?

…... Mukuro hier, Mukuro da, Bla bla bla...

Ich glaube, meine Gefühle für ihn sind nun wirklich ganz anders als zuvor...  
Doch warum betrübt mich der Gedanke, Bel zu verlassen?  
Wenn ich doch bloß einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und diese Realitätskrise durchstehen könnte...  
Auch mein Selbstwertgefühl leidet unter der Situation. Die alten Narben reißen wieder auf...  
Vor meinen Augen verschwimmt alles, diese ganze Welt, alles ist so Surreal. Bin ich überhaupt noch da?  
Was für einen Wert hat meine Existenz denn überhaupt noch?  
Schreibe ich das alles überhaupt, oder bilde ich es mir nur ein?  
Ich fühle nichts mehr, außer den neuen und den alten Schmerz und diese Verzweiflung. Selbst dieser Schmerz, den ich zu fühlen glaube, wenn sich wieder mal ein Messer in meinen Arm bohrt, bilde ich mir wohl nur ein.  
Erst das Stechen, das zuerst meinen Arm, dann meinen Körper durchfährt, wenn nach einem tiefen Schnitt in meinem Unterarm das Blut aus der Wunde strömt, lässt mich wieder glauben.  
Glauben und hoffen, dass dies alles nicht nur in meinem Kopf ist, sondern echt.

Langsam glaube ich, dass er eine Mischung aus Emo und Maso ist...

Zuerst war es ein Schnitt, weil Bels Gewalt mir gegenüber nicht genügte. Dann waren es zwei, dann drei, vier, plötzlich fünf oder mehr.  
Wenn mich nicht dieses elende Dasein zugrunde richtet, wird es dann diese unbefriedigte Liebe zum Schmerz, die ich so lange unterdrückte?  
Dieser bittersüße Schmerz, der so gut tut, mich jedoch zerstört?  
Ich hoffe, dass er mich aus dieser Traumwelt reißt, mich befreit...  
Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich in schrecklicher, einengender Dunkelheit gefangen...  
Unfähig, Liebe und Glück zu verspüren  
Gestört  
Krank  
Verrückt  
Ich bin unwissend, herzlos, kalt  
Alle sehen nur die Fassade  
Wie sehr sehnt sich meine hungrige Seele nach jemanden, der dies erkennt?  
Wie sehr sehnt sie sich nach jemanden, der meine wirklichen Gefühle weckt?  
Sie hat das Warten aufgegeben, ich habe das Warten aufgegeben.  
Ich bin nur eine Illusion meiner Selbst, die keiner aufzulösen, mich zu retten vermag  
Wann werde ich endlich frei sein?  
Frei von diesen Gedanken  
Frei von dieser Fälsche  
Frei von mir  
Das Leben versucht, mich zu zerstören  
Aber ich bin schon zerstört  
Meine Nerven  
Meine Gefühle  
Meine Seele  
Ich…  
Alles ist kaputt.  
Mein ganzes Leben liegt in Schutt und Asche, ich stehe vor den Trümmern

Mh, ich sollte mal mit ihm darüber reden...

Vor meinen Trümmern  
Die Ruinen der Vergangenheit zerfallen, brechen in sich zusammen und lassen nichts mehr übrig  
Sie erschlagen mich  
Völlige Leere bleibt zurück  
Ich sehe nichts  
Ich höre nichts  
Ich sage nichts  
Ich fühle nichts  
Ich spüre nichts  
Ich weiß nichts  
Ich rieche nichts  
Ich schmecke nichts  
Das Einzige, das meine toten Sinne noch wahrnehmen, ist das Verderben  
Alles ist verkümmert  
Alles  
Fran

Ich schlug das Buch zu und seufzte. Meint er das wirklich alles ernst? Manche Dinge bleiben wohl lieber im Verborgenen...  
Aber jetzt, wo ich angefangen hatte es zu lesen, würde ich nicht damit aufhören!  
Ich wollte mehr erfahren... Ich sah auf die Uhr. Kurz nach Zehn, ob er gerade Pause hatte? Egal, selbst, wenn nicht, ich rief ihn jetzt an. Selbst schuld, falls er sein Handy nicht auf Lautlos hatte.

Fails  
Mein OpenOffice wollte aus Ushishi Aushilfe und Sushi machen o.o (Principessa)  
Aus Mukuro wollte es außerdem Muskulär, Mutprobe und Murks machen (Principessa)  
Und weil ich just for fun mal wissen wollte was es aus meinem Namen macht habe ich mal nachgesehen …. raus kam Prinzenpaar o.o Mein Open steht auf Yaoi (Principessa)

Auch, wenn ich viele Fails hatte, ich bin grad echt im Zeitdruck (immer im Winter .) und schaffe es daher kaum, alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen. (Weshalb dieses mal das Tagebuch bis zum verbessern erstmal normal und nicht kursiv gedruckt ist)  
Daher wäre es auch sehr nett, wenn sich jemand, der gut in Deutsch ist, freiwillig meldet, Zeitweise beta zu lesen.  
Es wäre auch gut, wenn die Person unseren Stuss recht schnell korrigieren könnte ^^"  
Weiteres können wir dann ja über Mail/ENS besprechen (Nun hat sich zum Glück jemand gefunden 3)  
Liebe Grüße  
Frogger *die jetzt schon zu spät zum Termin kommt*


	16. Analysen, Unterhaltungen und Probleme

Die gesamte erste Stunde lang beobachtete ich die Zielpersonen. Das war eine einigermaßen gute Ablenkung von meinem schmerzenden Gesäß.  
Ich achtete auf jede Bewegung, jede Reaktion, jedes Wort der Zielpersonen, um sie besser analysieren zu können.  
Yamamoto lächelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, auch wenn er das Thema kein bisschen zu verstehen schien.  
Er war sehr optimistisch, passte auf und versuchte, den Unterricht zu verstehen. Dennoch war er auch schnell abgelenkt und ließ sich ziemlich schnell für etwas anderes begeistern.  
Das einzige, was mir etwas unschlüssig war, waren seine tiefgründigen, emotionsvollen Blicke. Schmerz, Sehnsucht, dennoch fröhlich, richtig liebevoll und verträumt. Alle waren an Gokudera gerichtet.  
Damit waren wir auch schon bei Zielperson Nummer Zwei. Er stellte sein Wissen nicht gerne zur Schau. Die ganze Zeit saß er desinteressiert auf seinem Stuhl. Er schien recht abwesend zu sein, was bei der langweiligen Stunde aber auch nicht verwunderlich war.  
Er war definitiv unterfordert und spürte im Unterricht keinen Anreiz, irgendetwas zu machen.  
Wenn er aufgerufen wurde, antwortete er immer richtig, detailliert und mit so einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als hätte man ihn gefragt, was 1+1 ist.  
Immer, wenn Tsuna etwas sagen sollte, flüsterte Gokudera ihm die Antworten zu und er unterstützte ihn.  
Man erkannte sofort, dass er nur wegen dem 10. hier war.  
Diesem warf er besorgte Blicke zu und wenn er verwundert zu ihm zurück sah, deutete Gokudera genervt auf mich.  
Hayato schien meine Anwesenheit gar nicht zu gefallen, Sawada jedoch schien mich gar nicht erst zu erkennen.  
Wenigstens etwas, so konnte ich ihn wenigstens in Ruhe beobachten.  
Decimo schien weder von mir, noch von diesem Fach Ahnung zu haben. Wäre Gokudera nicht, der Lehrer müsste sich ernsthafte Sorgen machen, ob Tsuna überhaupt alleine nach Hause gehen könnte.  
Aber Gokuderas Geflüster blieb unauffällig und ließ seinen Boss wenigstens nicht vollkommen dumm wirken.  
Ich war mir sicher, Tsuna hätte wirklich gute Noten, würde er im Unterricht doch nur mal besser zuhören. Andauernd schien er an etwas anderes zu denken, das störte seine Konzentration und Lernfähigkeit.  
Sobald er bemerkte, dass wir eine Aufgabe lösen sollten oder er aus einem Tagtraum erwachte, wurde er tierisch nervös.  
Das schränkte sein Arbeitsvermögen und das Wissen, das in ihm verborgen war und auf das er zurückgreifen konnte, enorm ein.  
Er müsste diese innere Anspannung überwinden und sich etwas mehr anstrengen, dann wäre er zu vielem fähig.  
Endlich klingelte es zur fünf Minuten Pause. Ich wollte Tsuna weiter beobachten, als sich mir auf einmal jemand in den Weg stellte.  
Ich Blickte auf und sah direkt in Kyokos große, naive Augen „Fraaan-chan? Willst du zu uns hinter kommen? Die Mädchen essen dort alle gemeinsam"  
Ich überlegte kurz. Das Vertrauen von Sawadas Schwarm zu gewinnen wäre sicher sehr praktisch, also nickte ich.  
Ich folgte Kyoko nach hinten zu den anderen Mädchen. Ich erwartete fürchterliches, als ich das Gekicher hörte.  
BITTE! BITTE kein Kaffeeklatsch. In der Gruppe angekommen begrüßten sie mich alle nett und stellten sich vor.  
Dann begann das so sehr gefürchtete Getratsche. Was hatte ich von einer Gruppe Klischeeteenagerschülerinnen denn schon anderes zu erwarten?  
Doch worüber sie redeten fand ich dann doch ganz interessant „Fran, sag mal, wie machst du das? Die Jungs starren dich alle andauernd an, selbst Gokudera!"  
„Stehst du auf einen der süßen Jungen hier? Die scheinen auf dich abzufahren!"  
Und viele ähnliche Fragen und Aussagen. Soso, die starrten mich an? Für mich gab es da natürlich nur eine Antwort: „Das bildet ihr euch doch nur ein. Die starren mich höchstens wegen der Haare an"  
Dann entschied ich mich, Kyoko noch etwas zu schmeicheln. Konnte ja nicht schaden, außerdem schien sie recht beliebt zu sein „Die sahen wahrscheinlich eh nur dich an, Kyoko"  
Ich wollte lächeln, damit das nicht irgendwie neidend wirkte, aber in der Öffentlichkeit meine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen links liegen lassen? Nein, danke.  
So ging das wilde Fragen weiter „Sag mal, Fran, ich hab dich nicht einmal lachen gesehen. Ist es so schlimm hier?"  
„Nein, ich lache generell nicht oft"  
„Warum denn nicht?"  
„Ist eben so", antwortete ich knapp.  
„Gelangweilt siehst du aber auch nicht aus. Du wirkst so...", setzte die eine an.  
„Emotionslos? Das finde ich zumindest. Findest du das nicht selbst schade?", fuhr eine andere fort.  
Ich wollte nicht zu viel von mir preisgeben, also lobten wir doch alle mal die Ein-Wort-Sätze „Nein."  
„Du scheinst wohl nicht gerne ausgefragt zu werden... naja, das ist ja deine Entscheidung", meinte dann eines der Mädchen traurig.  
Ein paar tuschelten. Ich musste ja auch komisch auf sie wirken. Hauptsache, ich kam am Ende irgendwie zu Sawada.  
Da klingelte es auch schon zur nächsten Stunde. Französisch. Das war praktisch ein Heimspiel.  
Nur zu blöd, dass ich einen Scheiß mit Frankreich zu tun haben wollte. Das war ein Teil meines Lebens, den ich hinter mir gelassen hatte und der dort auch bleiben sollte.  
Naja, was soll's. Ging ja hauptsächlich nur ums Sprechen.  
Die ganze Stunde verlief noch langweiliger, als die vorherige. Diesmal fühlte ich mich wohl genauso wie Gokudera immer.  
Alles, worüber der Lehrer sprach, hatte ich doch schon in der Kindheit gelernt und wie schwer sich die Schüler mit den Vocabeln taten...  
MEIN GOTT! Ist es denn wirklich so verdammt schwer, da mitzukommen? Man musste mal schnell die Wörter lernen, dann konnte man doch schon verstehen, was der Lehrer sagte.  
Als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, wie ewig lang die Klasse an einer Aufgabe verzweifelte, reichte es mir.  
Der Lehrer vergrub sein Gesicht schon verzweifelt in den Händen, also las ich vor, ohne aufgerufen zu werden. Zuerst die Fragestellung, dann die Antwort.  
Der Mann blickte überrascht und erfreut auf.  
Kein Wunder, in der Klasse konnten sie weder die Vocabeln, noch die Grammatik, noch die Aussprache richtig.  
Auf seine verwunderte Frage „Woher kannst du so fließend Französisch sprechen?" antwortete ich in dieser Sprache „Je suis née en France. J'y ai vécu pendant des nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que je suis allée au Japon. Donc je parle bien le français", was übersetzt hieß, das ich in Frankreich geboren wurde, dort viele Jahre lebte, bis ich nach Japan kam und ich deshalb gut Französisch sprach.  
Der Lehrer sah mich richtig begeistert an und unterhielt sich auf Französisch mit mir über die Speisen in Frankreich, das Klischee-Thema Hygiene und die Sehenswürdigkeiten.  
Die ganze Klasse verstand nur Bahnhof, ALLE starrten mich an, nur Gokudera stieg nach kurzer Zeit mit in die Unterhaltung ein.  
Er konnte zwar nicht aus erster Hand über das erzählen, worüber wir redeten, aber er musste sehr viele Bücher über Frankreich gelesen haben.  
So redeten wir die ganze Stunde lang und nach kurzer Zeit unterhielt ich mich richtig normal mit Gokudera und dem Lehrer, nicht so, als wäre ich ein Mafioso auf Mission.  
Die Klingel unterbrach dann unsere schöne Unterhaltung über das Louvre, les Halles und die bekannten Galeriès Lafayette.  
Der Lehrer verließ die Klasse und auch Gokudera und ich wollten raus gehen, als wir von einer Horde Schüler des anderen Geschlechts umkreist wurden.  
Meine kleine Sprachaktion hatte wohl wirklich für Aufsehen gesorgt.  
Alle laberten irgendetwas davon, wie gebildet ich doch wäre oder sowas und dass sie das mögen, aber ich hörte ihnen nicht zu.  
Ich wollte eigentlich zu Sawada gehen, aber in dieser Menge sah ich niemanden. Aus Gokuderas wütenden rufen konnte ich schließen, dass er in einer genauso dummen Lage steckte, wie ich.  
Eine Lehrerin, die alle nach draußen schickte, und irgendjemand, der mich aus der Masse fischte, retteten mich.  
Ich drehte mich zu der Person, die mir geholfen hatte und wollte ihr danken, doch als ich in ihr Gesicht blickte, begann sie sofort zu reden „Komm schnell mit, die lassen neuen hier nie Ruhe"  
Es war Yamamoto, der nachdem er das gesagt hatte meine Hand nahm und mich über die Flure zog.  
Widerwillig rannte ich ihm nach „Wo gehen wir hin? Geht das nicht auch langsamer?"  
Meine Frage wurde beantwortet, als wir vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Das Schild daneben verhieß nichts Gutes: Disziplinar-Komitee.  
Yamamoto klopfte an und öffnete danach die Tür. Im Raum stand schon Gokudera und am Fenster lehnte, mit dem üblich grimmigen Blick, Hibari Kyoya.  
Das war der perfekte Moment für ein leicht beunruhigtes Scheiße. Aber ich konnte es mir noch verkneifen, bloß keine Schwäche zeigen.  
„Warum sollte ich ihn, oder sollte ich jetzt eher sie sagen, her bringen?", fragte Yamamoto.  
Gokudera antwortete genervt „Weil er sicher nicht ohne Grund hier ist! Was führst du im Schilde?!"  
Keine Spur mehr von diesem netten Gokudera eben, mit dem man sich so schön Unterhalten konnte. Naja, ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.  
„Ich will neue Sachen herausfinden. Warum sollte man sonst zur Schule gehen"  
Nun regte sich auch Hibari „Meinetwegen kann er hier zur Schule gehen, aber wenn er irgendwie auffällt, beiß ich ihn zu Tode"  
Man spürte seine finstere Aura richtig und konnte seine Aussage nur mehr als ernst nehmen. Gokudera schien davon nicht sehr begeistert zu sein, er wollte mich lieber loswerden, da war ich mir sehr sicher.  
Er setzte grade zum Protest an, da sprach Hibari wieder „Und wenn ihr mich noch einmal stört, seid ihr beiden auch Tod"  
Das gefährliche Funkeln in seinen Augen sorgte dafür, dass wir alle so schnell wie möglich raus gingen. Mit Hibari wollte ich mich jetzt ehrlich nicht anlegen.  
Desorientiert blieb ich vor der Tür stehen. Wo sollte ich nun hingehen? Wo war überhaupt unser Klassensaal und wo befand ich mich hier?  
Gokudera und Yamamoto gingen den Flur entlang. Sollte ich ihnen folgen?  
Plötzlich drehte Yamamoto sich um und rief mir zu „Kommst du, Fran, oder willst du warten, bis Hibari da raus kommt und wer weiß was anstellt?"  
Ich nickte kurz und rannte dann zu ihnen vor.  
In diesem Moment sah ich in einer Glasscheibe, wie sich die Tür zum Disziplinar-Komitee öffnete und ein wütender Hibari heraustrat. Wahrscheinlich hatte Yamamotos Ruf nach draußen gelockt.  
Er lief langsam den Flur entlang und sein böser Blick, den ich im Nacken spürte, ließ mich vor Schreck stehen bleiben.  
„Auf den Fluren rennen ist verboten. Verstöße gegen die Schulordnung werden schwer bestraft"  
Ehe ich irgendwie hätte reagieren können, wurde ich auch schon am Oberteil gepackt und von Hibari in den nächstbesten Raum gezerrt.

Suuuuu~ das wars mit diesem Kapitel ^-^  
Jaaa... es ist nur Fran... und jaaaa, wir sind noch nicht beim Telefonat...  
Gomen, daran bin ich (Frogger) schuld ^^"  
Ich hatte viel zu viele Ideen... und dann wurde dieser Part länger und länger und Principessa hat den für sie relevanten Teil noch nicht erhalten, daher kann sie nicht weiter schreiben .  
Deshalb bekommt ihr erstmal nur den ersten Teil dieses Parts, das nächste Chapter beginnt wieder mit Fran und Bel wird auch wieder vorkommen  
Als kleine Entschädigung wird das Kapi aber wahrscheinlich viel länger als sonst ^-^  
Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir (da Principessa ja keine Schuld trifft... GOMEEEEN!) verzeihen xD  
Liebe Grüßchen~  
Principessa und Frogger


	17. wichtige Telefonate, gaffende Jungs und

Die Tür schloss er hinter sich ab. Eine kleine Glühbirne, die einfach an einem Kabel aus der Decke hing, erleuchtete sperrlich den Raum.  
Yamamoto, der sich wohl Sorgen machte, hämmerte gegen die Tür und fragte „Fran? Alles okay da drin?"  
Ich identifizierte dieses Zimmer grade mal als Abstellkammer, als sich dann Hibaris Tonfa an meinem Hals befand und mich gegen eine Wand drückte.  
Als ich nicht antwortete, wurde das Klopfen von Yamamoto häufiger und lauter, doch er gab bald auf.  
Den anderen Arm stützte er knapp über meinem Kopf ab. Ich sah in seine kalten, blauen Augen und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Seinem eindringlichen Blick, der einen vollkommen nackt wirken ließ, konnte ich nicht standhalten und ich sah zur Seite.  
Sein Gesicht kam meinem immer näher und ich kniff die Augen zu.  
Kurz danach spürte ich seinen heißen Atem dicht an meinem Ohr.  
Dann flüsterte er leise, mit gefährlichen Unterton „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht auffallen sollst?"  
Da lag noch etwas anderes in seiner Stimme, was mich eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ.  
„Dafür, dass du die Ordnung missachtet hast, werde ich dich höchstpersönlich bestrafen", nachdem er das sagte knabberte er an meinem Ohrläppchen.  
Was zur Hölle war hier los?! Ich hätte echt alles erwartet, aber das…? Außerdem dachte ich, Hibari wäre mit…  
Ein etwas festerer Biss in mein Ohrläppchen unterbrach meine Gedanken und ich kniff die Augen fester zusammen, als Hibari das Blut langsam aufleckte.  
Seine Waffe an meinem Hals verhinderte jegliche Gegenwehr, die ich hätte aufbringen können. Ich wusste genau, dass ich allein gegen Hibari vor allem in der Situation keine Chance hatte.  
Jedes mal, wenn ich mich zu verdächtig bewegte, drückte er die Tonfa für einige Sekunden so fest gegen meinen Hals, das ich kaum atmen konnte.  
Als nächstes widmete er sich meinem Hals. Zuerst küsste er ihn, dann reizte er die Haut durch kleine Bisse.  
Ich zuckte kurz zusammen. Was sollte das werden? Wie weit wollte er gehen? Sollte das eine psychiche Folter als Bestrafung werden, sollte meine Angst vor dem, was auf mich kam, mich langsam zerfressen?  
Auch diese Wunde begann zu bluten, aber für Kyoya schien das nicht genug zu sein. Er biss sie immer mehr auf und schob mit einer Hand mein Oberteil nach oben.  
Ich wollte protestieren, aber mir versagte die Stimme.  
Als ich seine Hand wegdrücken wollte, schnitt er mir schon wieder den Atem ab. Genug konzentrieren, um eine Illusion zu erschaffen, konnte ich mich auch nicht.  
Als Hibari grade meinen BH zur Seite schieben wollte, wurde er plötzlich gerufen.  
Er beugte sich erneut zu meinem Ohr und hauchte „Ich muss jetzt leider weg. Den Rest werde ich dann wohl wann anders erledigen müssen"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, schloss die Tür wieder auf und verschwand nach draußen.  
Sofort rückte ich meine Kleidung zurecht und löste das Haarband, damit man das blutige Ohr nicht sehen konnte und band es um den Hals, damit man die Wunde dort nicht sehen konnte.  
Kurz, nachdem Hibari verschwunden war, kam Yamamoto, gefolgt von einem genervten Gokudera, herein.

Kurz, nachdem ich Fran zugerufen hatte, ob er herkommt, öffnete sich die Tür vom Raum des Disziplinarkomitees. Schon trat ein wütender Hibari heraus.  
Ich wollte Fran warnen, aber er war schneller als ich und verschleppte ihn in eine Abstellkammer.  
Sofort rannte ich hin und wollte die Tür öffnen, aber sie war abgeschlossen. Alleine mit einem wütenden Kyoya im Zimmer? Das war gefährlich.  
Ich hämmerte gegen die Tür, aber niemand reagierte. Ich seufzte leise.  
Hayato kam zu mir und meinte, Fran würde schon alleine zurechtkommen, aber auch er sah etwas besorgt aus, oder bildete ich mir das nur ein?  
Hayato bemängelte ja schon öfter, dass ich immer nur Gutes im Menschen sah, ob ich es mir einbildete oder nicht.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich mich so hingezogen zu ihm fühlte?  
„Alles okay, Baseballidiot, oder warum starrst du mich so komisch an?", knurrte Gokudera.  
Ich seufzte innerlich, dann antwortete ich „Ja, alles okay" und fügte in Gedanken noch solange ich bei dir sein kann, ist alles okay hinzu.  
Ich sah ihm in seine Augen. In ihnen spiegelte sich seine ganze Identität wieder. Seine wilde, aufbrausende Art, seine verständnisvolle Seite, sein Lebenswille, sein Ehrgeiz.  
Von diesem Glitzern in seinen Augen konnte ich nicht genug kriegen.  
Hayato schien sich wohl zu sehr angestarrt zu fühlen, denn er sah zur Seite. Irrte ich mich, oder waren seine Wangen leicht gerötet?  
Wir sagten gar nichts, bis er die Stille durchbrach „So kommen wir auch nicht weiter"  
Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit.  
Zuerst war ich sehr überrascht, aber ich rannte direkt hinter ihm her und holte ihn auch bald ein. Gokudera war immer noch oder schon wieder rot… warum? Weil wir… grade Händchen halten?  
Jetzt wurde ich auch rot.  
„Wo ist dieser Idiot, der Hibari immer nachrennt, wenn man ihn mal braucht?", knurrte Hayato genervt.  
Ich antwortete glücklich lächelnd „Keine Ahnung"  
Wir hielten tatsächlich Händchen…  
„Wieso grinst du jetzt schon wieder so dämlich?", Gokudera lief um eine Ecke.  
„Ich habe grade nur an etwas Schönes gedacht", meinte ich grinsend und folgte ihm.  
Wir sahen den Gesuchten am anderen Ende des Flurs.  
Gokudera lief schneller, um ihn einzuholen und spornte mich mit „Beeil dich, da vorne ist er!" an, schneller zu laufen.  
Da ich erst nicht reagierte, blieb er kurz stehen und drehte sich zu mir um.  
Da stolperte ich und riss ihn mit mir runter. Ich fiel zum Glück auf ihn, aber er prallte direkt auf dem Boden auf. Mein Gesicht war ganz nah an seinem. Diese Situation musste ich nutzen.  
Ich küsste ihn direkt auf die Lippen und hoffte, dass er glaubte, es sei wegen dem Fall.  
Ehe ich die Augen schloss, bemerkte ich, dass er noch röter anlief.  
Er reagierte gar nicht… er erwiderte den Kuss zwar nicht, aber er stieß mich auch nicht weg. Was sollte ich tun?  
Langsam schob ich meine Zunge in seinem Mund. Alles oder nichts, für einen Zufall war das jetzt eh zu lange gewesen.  
Zögerlich erwiderte er den Kuss und ich hatte das Gefühl, in meinem Kopf startete grade ein Feuerwerk.  
Ich strich mit meiner Hand durch seine weichen Haare und küsste ihn verlangender.  
Plötzlich drückte Gokudera mich nach oben und sah mich mit knallrotem Kopf an.  
Zuerst erwiderte er den Kuss, dann drückte er mich weg? Ich sah ihn ernst an und stütze meine Hände neben seinem Kopf ab. Dann beugte ich mich wieder ein Stück vor und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„G-Geh runter von mir…", meinte er perplex.  
Er schien wie ausgewechselt. Ich hätte das eben nicht tun sollen… ich hatte damit wahrscheinlich alles kaputt gemacht. Nachdem ich kurz verharrte stand ich auf.  
Er blieb liegen und sah mich weiter an. Nun war ich es, der wegsah. Dann streckte ich ihm die Hand hin.  
Er nahm sie und stand auf „Ähm… wir müssen den Typ suchen"  
Hayato drehte sich um, ließ aber meine Hand nicht los und lief weiter.  
Erst erwiderte er den Kuss, dann drückte er mich weg, dann wollte er, dass ich runter ging und hielt danach wieder meine Hand? Das verwirrte mich jetzt doch, aber ich ging schnell mit ihm.  
Als wir den Schwarzhaarigen erneut erblickten rief Gokudera ihn und er blieb stehen.  
„Und was sagen wir ihm jetzt?", flüsterte ich ihm zu und er flüsterte zurück, dass wir ihm am besten einfach die Wahrheit sagen sollten.  
„Das leuchtet ein…", murmelte ich und rief dann „Hey, es gibt ein kleines Problem mit Hibari"  
Und Hayato ergänzte „Halt deinen Boss mal zurück! Er hat gerade eine neue Mitschülerin gegen ihren Willen in eine Abstellkammer verschleppt und reagiert nicht auf uns!"  
Der Typ registrierte wohl direkt, wo der Raum war und rannte los.  
Wir rannten ihm nach und unterhielten uns dabei „Ich hoffe mal, es ist noch nichts passiert"  
„Ich denke mal, das Fran sich so lange verteidigen kann. Sie ist immerhin ein Variamitglied", sagte Gokudera.  
„Naja… sie wirkte vorhin schon recht hilflos… wer weiß, was Bel mit ihr angestellt hat?"  
„Hm… da hast du recht. Diesem Psycho trau ich alles zu"  
Ich musste daran denken, wie Hayato nach dem Ringkampf mit ihm aussah und verzog das Gesicht.  
Das kommentierte er direkt „Wow, du grinst mal nicht, Baseballidiot!"  
Aber was hörte ich da? Was das eben ein etwas neidischer Unterton? Auf wen war er neidisch?  
„Warum auch? Er ist ein brutaler Psychopath"  
Endlich kamen wir bei der Tür an und Hibari kam auch schon heraus. Direkt stürmte ich rein und sah, dass sich Fran grade sein Haarband um den Hals band.

Yamamoto fragte mich, ob alles okay sei. Ich sah ihn emotionslos an. Ich durfte mir bloß nichts anmerken lassen… „Warum sollte etwas nicht stimmen? Es ist ja nicht sonderlich schwer, sich eine Person für ein paar Minuten vom Hals zu halten"  
In Gedanken ergänzte ich der Richtigkeit halber noch Sofern es nicht Hibari oder Bel-Senpai ist.  
„Tz. Bedank dich gefälligst für unsere Hilfe! Ohne uns wärst du jetzt wahrscheinlich vernascht oder verkloppt worden!", meinte Gokudera gereizt. Irgendwie klang er auch etwas Eifersüchtig. Wieso nur?  
„Ich habe zwar nicht darum gebeten, aber bitte, wenn du willst. Danke für die Rettung", sagte ich kalt. Immer schön die Haltung bewahren.  
Es klingelte zum Ende der Pause und ich ging schnell an Yamamoto und Gokudera vorbei, blieb jedoch stehen, als ich feststellte, dass ich IMMER NOCH nicht wusste, wo ich hier war und wo ich hin musste.  
„Ähm… könnt ihr mich zum Klassensaal führen?"  
Namimorischüler vs Fran. Bisheriger stand: Zwei zu null.  
Während wir zum Saal gingen blieb es die meiste Zeit still. Selbst Yamamoto redete seltsam wenig.  
Als wir im Klassenzimmer ankamen, trat auch der Lehrer grade ein und wir gingen schnell an unsere Plätze.  
Nach der Begrüßung begann die langweiligste Geschichtsstunde, die ich je hatte.  
Wir saßen die ganze Zeit nur dumm rum, während uns so ein alter Sack mit irgendwelchem Mist zulaberte.  
Die Stimme des Lehrers klang so, als wäre er selbst im Tiefschlaf, niemand hatte wirklich Lust auf den Unterricht und das merkte man an der miesen Stimmung.  
Man, war das langweilig. Ich schlief hier bald wirklich noch ein.  
Plötzlich schreckte ich auf, als ich etwas sehr Vertrautes hörte Nein, bitte nicht, lass das, das fühlt sich komisch an da unten  
Oh scheiße. Mein Handy klingelte.  
Ah, das ist unanständig, hey, was soll das Alle starrten mich an. Schnell zog ich mein Handy aus der Tasche.  
Was tust du da, doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit Ich sah auf das Display. Bel? Was war denn nun los?  
Ich sah den Lehrer mit einem Es ist verdammt wichtig, meine Mutter liegt im Krankenhaus und das ist die Nummer der Klinik-Blick an.  
Er nickte kurz und ich ging schnell raus.  
Vor der Tür murmelte ich „Warum war das noch gleich mein Klingelton?" und ging ran.  
„Was ist?"  
„Du brauchst ganz schön lange, um ans Handy zu gehen, Froggy...", meine Senpai.  
Ich antwortete „Könnte daran liegen, dass wir grade Geschichte haben, Senpai. Schon vergessen, ich bin in der Schule?"  
„Hm… also doch keine Pause... hattest du dein Handy auf lautlos oder ist der Klingelton angegangen~?"  
War ja klar, dass er DAS fragen musste.  
„Das fragst du noch? Du weist doch, wie viel Glück ich immer habe", sagte ich ironisch.  
„Selbst schuld, wen du dein Handy nicht auf Lautlos stellst~ Wie läuft's bis jetzt denn so in der Schule, Froggy?"  
Jaja, immer die Schuld auf andere schieben!  
„Es ist verdammt langweilig. Gokudera starrt mich böse an, Yamamoto grinst vor sich hin, Tsuna erkennt mich nicht mal und die Typen starren mich alle andauernd so dumm an", ich seufzte kurz. Ihm die Ohren vollheulen würde ich jetzt aber sicher nicht.  
„Oho? Sie starren dich an? In wie fern?"  
„Keine Ahnung, sie starren eben. Wahrscheinlich wegen den Haaren, also wegen meiner überragenden Körbchengröße ja schon mal nicht", meinte ich sarkastisch.  
„Mh…wie du meinst... schon irgendwas rausgefunden?"  
„Diese komische Tussi, in die Sawada so verknallt ist, hat mich zu sich eingeladen. Wenn ich mich an sie ranhänge, komme ich besser an Sawada"  
„Tu das Froggy~ Heute oder wann?"  
„Heute. Wir haben lange Schule und ich verbringe die Mittagspause mit ihr."  
„Okay"  
„Gibt es sonst noch was zu sagen? ich muss wieder rein, es ist eh in ein paar Minuten kurz Pause"  
„Nicht wirklich, Froggy.. hab ein paar seltsame Informationen aus deinem Tagebuch bekommen... kann es sein das du leiiiicht depressiv warst oder bist?"  
Ich wurde schlagartig still. Oh nein… bitte, das durfte nicht im Tagebuch stehen.  
„oh, ich muss wirklich auflegen, bis später" Ich drückte einfach auf den roten Hörer. Auch, wenn ich später dafür bezahlen musste, ich war grade echt nicht in der Stimmung, mit überhaupt irgendwem zu reden.  
Scheiße...!  
Ich war grade wirklich in der Überlegung, meinen Kopf so lange gegen die Wand zu hauen, bis ich dieses Telefonat oder am besten ALLES, bevor ich zur Varia kam, vergaß.  
Da klingelte es jedoch zum Stundenende und ich ging schnell wieder in den Raum.  
Der Lehrer blickte mich böse an, sagte aber nichts.  
Schnell setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz und schrieb von Kyoko ab, was wir heute aufbekommen hatten.  
Als ich fertig war sah ich auf. Gut die Hälfte der Jungs grinste mich mit einem so perversen Gesichtsausdruck an, dass ich mir wohl bald Sorgen machen musste.  
Ich sollte dringend meinen Klingelton ändern!  
Der nächste Lehrer kam mit einer großen Kiste herein. Was hatten wir denn jetzt für ein Fach, dass der Lehrer so viel Kram mitnehmen musste?  
Ich fragte Kyoko. Diese fing an zu kichern und meinte: „Wir haben jetzt Bio. Unser Thema zurzeit ist Sexualkunde"  
Das war jetzt nicht ihr ernst, oder? Sexualkunde? Ich wusste doch schon mehr über Sex, als mir lieb war!  
Aber blöderweise scherzte sie nicht. Nachdem der Mann uns begrüßt hatte, erklärte er, dass wir Paare bilden sollten. Je ein Mädchen und ein Junge, damit der andere dem einen im Notfall Informationen aus erster Hand geben konnte.  
Abgesehen davon, dass ich nun befürchtete, bei einem dieser perversen Schweine zu landen, musste ich doch zugeben, dass dieses Konzept eigentlich ziemlich gestört war.  
Niemand würde antworten, wenn jemand fragte, wie sich der Sex aus Sicht des anderen Geschlechts anfühlt, oder ähnliche intime Fragen.  
Die Klasse war jetzt ganz unruhig, jeder schien schon jemanden zu haben, mit dem er in ein Team wollte.  
Der Lehrer rief kurz „RUHE BITTE!" und fuhr dann fort „Jetzt, da wir ein Mädchen mehr haben, muss keine Dreiergruppe mehr gebildet werden. Jedoch bleiben immer noch zwei Jungen übrig, die gemeinsam in ein Team müssen"  
Jetzt war die Klasse noch aufgeregter. Es war ja auch klar, dass kein Junge mit einem anderen über Sex oder Genitalien reden wollte, zumindest in dem Alter noch nicht.  
Tsuna lächelte Kyoko zu und sie nickte. Damit war wohl schon einmal ein Pärchen gebildet.  
Während die Mädchen Yamamoto und Gokudera direkt ins Visier nahmen, starrten die meisten Jungen auf Kyoko, Hannah und mich.  
Womit wir wieder dabei wären, dass ich meinen Klingelton WIRKLICH DRINGEND ändern sollte. Es schien wirklich sehr anregend zu wirken, wenn der Klingelton eines Mädchens ein extatisch stöhnender Junge war.  
Als der Lehrer uns dann das Zeichen gab, Teams zu bilden, stürmten alle los. Kyoko und Tsuna gingen direkt zueinander, weshalb der Kyoko-Fantrupp, dann auch auf die anderen Mädchen losstürmte.  
Ich befürchtete schon, zerquetscht zu werden, als mich jemand zu sich zog und sprach: „Fran ist meine Partnerin"  
Diese genervte, tiefe Stimme… hatte Gokudera mich eben ernsthaft einfach zu seinem Partner erklärt?!  
Ich sah ihn überrascht an. Dann fiel mein Blick auf Yamamoto. Er hatte eben auch eine Partnerin gefunden, sah aber wieder mit diesem komischen Blick zu Gokudera.  
Gokudera und ich gingen zu unserem Tisch und warteten, bis wir Material bekamen.  
Eine Holznachbildung des männlichen Geschlechtsorgans, ein Vaginaplüschtier, das aussah wie ein Brötchen und ein dazu passendes Würstchen, das eher aussah wie der Kopf von einem Elefant, eine Eier-Figur aus Plastik, Bananen und die unterschiedlichsten Sado-Maso-Geräte.  
Okay, das war jetzt wirklich nicht nötig. Das hier waren doch noch Kinder, denen legte man keine Peitschen, Handschellen, Augenbinden, Gleitgel und Sado-Maso-Geschirre vor!  
Und was der Rest war wollte ich gar nicht erst wissen.  
Zum Glück war Bel jetzt nicht hier, sonst würde ich schon halbtot auf den Boden liegen.  
Gokudera sah genau so angewidert drein, wie ich.  
„Okay, ignorieren wir einfach mal, dass DAS echt übertrieben ist. Warum bist du direkt zu mir gekommen? Es wirkte nicht grade so, als würdest du mich mögen"  
Er seufzte: „Besser du, als irgend so ein pubertierendes Mädchen. Außerdem traue ich dir nicht genug, um dich aus den Augen zu lassen"  
Innerlich schmunzelte ich. Irgendwie wollte ich ihm letzteres nicht so ganz glauben. „Besser du, als irgend so ein pervertierender Junge"  
Wir waren einfach eine Weile still und bearbeiteten die Aufgaben, die uns gestellt wurden. Nach ein paar Minuten waren wir beide auch schon fertig.  
Ich seufzte leise.  
„Sicher, dass alles okay ist?", fragte Gokudera.  
Machte er sich etwa Sorgen? „Was meinst du?"  
„Wegen vorhin. Ich glaube dir nicht, dass Hibari nichts gemacht hat"  
Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Er machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen.  
Aber das war nicht seine Angelegenheit, also log ich: „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass nichts ist"  
Plötzlich strich er mir sanft über die Wange.  
Ich war total perplex und rührte mich erstmal keinen Millimeter. Seine Hand glitt zu meinen Haaren und streichelte darüber.  
Ich wurde knallrot, als er sich zu mir vor beugte und mir ins Ohr flüsterte: „Und woher ist dann das Blut? Das war vorhin noch nicht da. Deine Ohren lagen frei, weil du das Haarband getragen hast. Jetzt trägst du es um den Hals und die Ohren sind verdeckt"  
Ich spürte einige böse Blicke auf mir ruhen und ein paar der total entsetzte Mädchengesichtern.  
Am meisten verwunderte mich aber Yamamotos verletztes Gesicht.  
Gokudera fuhr mit seinen Erklärungen fort: „Außerdem war deine Bluse zerknittert und hing viel weiter oben, als vorher. Was hat er noch alles gemacht?"  
Als er das sagte, strich seine Hand langsam und zart meine Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten und verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut. Als sie meinem durchaus noch stark schmerzendem Hintern, immer näher kam, wurde mir das genug.  
Ich drückte ihn weg, immer noch knallrot, und nuschelte: „Ich… ich muss mal aufs Klo" und rannte so schnell wie ich konnte nach draußen.  
Das neigte ja schon fast an sexuelle Belästigung! Wollte mich heute jeder vögeln oder was?!  
Irgendwie fand ich nach draußen. Frische Luft tat mir jetzt wohl am besten.  
Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank neben der Tür und schloss die Augen.  
Warum musste mein ganzes Leben nur so kompliziert sein?  
Der kühle Wind in meinem Gesicht half mir, mich zu entspannen. Plötzlich hörte der Wind auf und ich hatte das Gefühl, es wurde ein bisschen dunkler.  
Ich öffnete die Augen und zuckte zusammen. Direkt vor mir war Hibari.  
Er hatte seine Hände neben meinem Kopf an der Bank abgestützt und sah mich ernst an: „Auch noch schwänzen. Das heißt wohl, die Bestrafung von vorhin hat dir noch nicht gereicht"  
Hibari sprang auf einmal zur Seite und dort, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, explodierte auf einmal etwas.  
Schon befand ich mich in einer Staubwolke, aus der ich auch sofort wieder herausgezogen wurde und wieder war diese Person Gokudera.  
Als der Staub sich legte sahen wir nur noch, wie Hibari wegging und uns dabei zurief: „Die Bestrafung und diesen Kampf verschieben wir auf später. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen"  
Wahrscheinlich befürchtete er, dass bei einem Kampf die Schule beschädigt werden würde, was bei Dynamit natürlich verständlich war.  
„Komm, Fran, lass uns rein gehen", meinte Gokudera. Dann murmelte er: „Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin"  
Ich sah zu Boden: „Schon okay. Immerhin hast du mir jetzt auch zum Zweiten mal geholfen… danke, Gokudera"  
Wieder herrschte Stille. Erneut unterbrach er sie: „Du kannst mich Hayato nennen"  
Ich sah auf: „Okay, also Hayato. Du bist doch nicht so mürrisch, wie du wirkst"  
Er grummelte leise. So ein unsympathischer Mensch war er tatsächlich nicht.  
„Macht es dir was aus, mich noch kurz alleine zu lassen?"  
„Sicher, dass du dann auch zum Saal findest?"  
Ich lächelte leicht: „Nein, ich glaube, ich würde Hibari nur in die Arme laufen"  
Gokudera sah zuerst überrascht aus, dass ich ihn tatsächlich kurz angelächelt hatte. Dann ging er zu der Bank und setzte sich. „Dann schwänzen wir eben beide den Rest der Stunde"  
Ich lief schnell zu ihm und setzte mich neben ihn. „Wir verpassen ja nichts. Ich glaube, diese Stunde zu schwänzen ist sogar klüger, als dabei zu sein"  
„Ja, vor allem aber auch die Pärchenbildung kann tödlich sein, wie du schon gemerkt hast"  
Wieder waren wir beide ruhig, dann fragte Hayato zögerlich: „Wie weit ist Hibari denn gegangen?"  
Ich antwortete leise: „Nur Ohr und Hals. Ehe er noch etwas machen konnte seid ihr gekommen"  
Hayato drehte mein Gesicht zu sich: „Lass mal sehen…"  
Zuerst begutachtete er nochmal mein Ohr, dann löste er das Haarband.  
Als er nichts sagte, fragte ich schüchtern „Ist irgendwas…?"  
Gokudera sah zu mir hoch: „Wenn du damit zur Schulleitung gehen würdest, wäre Hibari sicher sein Amt und die Tonfas los. Hat er dich gewürgt?"

Als er endlich ran ging antwortete er mit einem einfachen, kurzen „Was ist?"  
„Du brauchst ganz schön lange, um ans Handy zu gehen, Froggy..."  
„Könnte daran liegen, dass wir gerade Geschichte haben, Senpai. Schon vergessen, ich bin in der Schule?"  
„Hm… also doch keine Pause... hattest du dein Handy auf lautlos oder ist der Klingelton angegangen~?"  
Das musste ich jetzt einfach fragen~ Das war im Augenblick eine der Wichtigsten Fragen die in meinem genialen Gehirn kreisten~  
„Das fragst du noch? Du weist doch, wie viel Glück ich immer habe", sagte er mit einem leichten, ironischen Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Selbst Schuld, wenn du dein Handy nicht auf Lautlos stellst~ Wie läuft es bis jetzt denn so in der Schule, Froggy?"  
„Es ist verdammt langweilig. Gokudera starrt mich böse an, Yamamoto grinst vor sich hin, Tsuna erkennt mich nicht mal und die Typen starren mich alle andauernd so dumm an"... Wie bitte?!  
Froggy wird von Typen angestarrt? Da muss ich ja wohl mal genauer nachhaken: „Oho? Sie starren dich an? In wie fern?"  
„Keine Ahnung, sie starren eben. Wahrscheinlich wegen den Haaren, also wegen meiner überragenden Körbchengröße ja schon mal nicht" Seine Antworten wahren so informativ wie immer...  
Ich wette kein Einziger starrt ihn wegen der Haare an! Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Mh…wie du meinst... schon irgendetwas herausgefunden?"  
„Diese komische Tussi, in die Sawada so verknallt ist, hat mich zu sich eingeladen. Wenn ich mich an sie ranhänge, komme ich besser an Sawada ran"  
„Tu das Froggy~ Heute oder wann?", bei der muss ich mir wenigstens keine Gedanken um ihn machen!  
„Heute. Wir haben lange Schule und ich verbringe die Mittagspause mit ihr."  
„Okay"  
„Gibt es sonst noch was zu sagen? Ich muss wieder rein, es ist eh in ein paar Minuten kurz Pause"  
„Nicht wirklich, Froggy... hab ein paar seltsame Informationen aus deinem Tagebuch bekommen... kann es sein das du leiiiicht depressiv warst oder bist?"  
Er wurde schlagartig still.  
Nach einer Weile kam ein hastig heruntergeleiertes „Oh, ich muss wirklich auflegen, bis später"... Aufgelegt... Wie kann er es wagen einfach aufzulegen!  
Frustriert legte ich das Telefon zur Seite. Und was mach ich jetzt? Ich hab überhaupt nichts zu tun~  
Ich griff nach meinem Handy und suchte nach irgendwelchen sinnlosen Apps mit denen ich mir die Zeit vertreiben konnte.  
Nach wenigen Minuten hatte ich auch schon die Perfekte App gefunden~  
Sie heißt "Touch the Frog" allein durch diesen Namen, schreit diese App gerade zu danach, von mir heruntergeladen zu werden!  
Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte ich die App heruntergeladen und öffnete sie.  
So wies aussieht ist das eine Art "Reaktions-App".  
Im Großen und Ganzen ging es eigentlich nur darum Frösche anzutippen...  
Also erstens ist mein Frosch viel hübscher, als die in diesem Speil! Und zweitens ist es keine große Herausforderung!  
Jeder Mensch mit ein bisschen Reaktionsvermögen, sollte in der Lage alle 12 Level innerhalb von zwei Stunden durch zu bekommen!  
… Der Prinz hat es in 30 Minuten hinbekommen.  
Ich seufzte. Auf die Dauer werden Apps auch langweilig. Ich schmiss mein Handy irgendwo aufs Bett und schnappte mir erneut das Tagebuch um weiter zu lesen.

Liebes Tagebuch  
Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal geschrieben habe, oder Was ich das letzte Mal geschrieben habe, aber ich will nicht zurückblättern, nicht zurücksehen...

Mhh?

Ich weiß nur, dass viel Zeit vergangen ist, ich eine schwere Zeit hinter mir habe, in der ich die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben hatte und depressiv war, aber nun ist alles viel besser.

Bin ja mal gespannt wieso~

Nach einer Mission mit Bel habe ich nun endlich Klarheit: Als er meine Klaustrophobie entdeckte und mich auf sehr... körperliche Art beruhigte, stellte ich fest, warum er mir so unglaublich wichtig war.

Ushishi~ da hat er das erst registriert? Mein Fröschchen ist wirklich schwer von Begriff . Ich fing an zu grinsen.

Ich hatte meine erste große Liebe überwunden und bin nun wohl von Kopf bis Fuß in Blondie verschossen.

… Blondie ? Das ist nicht sein ernst ?!

Auch, wenn ein sehr großer Teil von mir sich innig eine Sado-Maso-Beziehung wünscht, wäre es wohl besser, wenn Bel niemals davon erfährt. Es wäre einfach zu gefährlich, wenn er es wüsste.

Sado-Masio-Beziehung? Ushishi~ Dann wird Lussurias kleines Geschenk auf jeden Fall noch Verwendung finden~ ..Wieso sollte es denn Gefährlich sein, wenn ich das wüsste? Ushishi ich musste breiter grinsen.

Meine anderen Wünsche kann ich auch nicht äußern, dadurch würde er mich noch mehr aufziehen, ich sei sehr weiblich, als ohnehin schon.

Das klingt interessant~ Bitte, bitte hab die Wünsche aufgeschrieben!

Auch, wenn ich es mir nicht anmerken lasse, ich bin lieber Frosch, Kröte, Esel, mickriges/unwürdiges Amphieb, Monster, Freak oder was auch immer es noch so, für mehr oder weniger beleidigende Bezeichnungen gibt, als mit weiblich beschrieben, oder für eine Frau gehalten zu werden.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihn in Zukunft "Mélady" nennen~

Ich bin nicht Frauenfeindlich oder dergleichen, denn es ist eher so... ehrlich gesagt fürchte ich mich tierisch vor den meisten Frauen, der Grund dafür liegt schon lange, lange Zeit zurück.

Froggy hat ANGST vor dem anderen Geschlecht? Mhh Das … ist … erbärmlich!

So seltsam es für die meisten Männer doch sein muss, je schöner die Frau, desto größer die Panik.

… Naja umso besser für mich~

Auch bei Mukuro, konnte ich wegen dem ständigen Kontakt zu Frauen, meine Gynäkophobie nur schwer verbergen, wenigstens gibt es das Problem in der Varia nicht.

Wow er kennt den Fachausdruck für "Frauenphobie"!

Doch zurück zum Thema Wünsche.

Ushishi~ Darauf habe ich gewartet. Ich lächelte

Wie gern würde ich doch mehr Aktivitäten mit Bel machen... als Paar!  
Händchen haltend durch die Gegend gehen, mit ihm im Park spazieren oder einmal einen Jahrmarkt besuchen.

...

Wir könnten Picknicken, einfach mal kuscheln, anstatt zu vögeln, und ins Kino gehen.  
Es wäre schön, mit ihm in einem Restaurant richtig fein zu Essen und auch mal zusammen wegzufahren.

…?

Selbst, wenn es ihn dabei stören sollte, sich öffentlich in einer Beziehung mit einem Mann zu zeigen, wenn ich doch so oft für eine Frau gehalten werde, dann würde ich mich für ihn als solche ausgeben. Ich will doch einfach nur bei ihm sein, mit ihm Zeit verbringen und das er zu mir steht.

…?!

Ich will, dass er mich, auch wenn wir mitten in der Stadt sind, einfach mal küsst oder mich umarmt.  
Ich will wissen, dass er mich liebt... seine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, ich, nicht mein Hintern.  
Aber ich bin momentan einfach nur zufrieden und glücklich, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, das sollte doch erstmal reichen.  
Mehr als ihn brauche ich zurzeit zum Leben nicht, denn ein Leben ohne ihn erscheint mir gerade sehr sinnlos

Das ist … seeeeehr unerwartet … Und wen er sich für mich als Frau verkleiden würde, wieso hat er dann solche Probleme mit dem Maid-Dress? Mein Fröschen braucht echt viel pflege~ Als ob es mich interessieren würde was die Öffentlichkeit von mir! dem Adel hält!

Bis Bald  
Fran

Unsere Fails xD  
Frogger: Ich komme mir TOTAL VERARSCHT VOR!  
Ich hatte am Montag natürlich Schule. Die ganze Zeit hat mein Arsch wehgetan wie sonstwas. Und warum?!  
Senpai hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir die ganze Zeit auf meinen Arsch zu hauen, dann fühlt sich Xanxus in der Stimmung, mir mit aller Kraft wohin zu treten? GENAUUUU! In den Arsch. Dann haben sich auch noch Lal und Collonello dazugestellt und es ihnen gleichgetan, plötzlich kommt ERZA AUS FAIRY TAIL und macht genau dasselbe!  
Und wisst ihr, wer in der Schule eine Hand und eine volle Tasche gegen den Hintern bekommen hat? WOW; RICHTIG; ICH! Und das wurde durch die Doppelstunde Sport auch nicht besser.  
Im Französischunterricht habe ich ausnahmsweise mal sogar mitreden können und in der ersten Stunde hab ich nur die Leute in meiner Klasse beobachtet.  
Jetzt weiß ich genau, was ich Fran hier alles in meinen Kapiteln antue… autsch . so ein Xanxus hat ganz schön Kraft im Bein…  
Und dann hat mich das Collonello auch noch halb ausgezogen Q.Q  
Ich fühlte mich so geukt .


	18. Nicht lange Fackeln

„Hat er dich gewürgt?"

Gokudera tippte auf eine Stelle an meinem Hals und ich zuckte zusammen. Das war aber nicht die Stelle, wo er mich gebissen hatte.

Wahrscheinlich kam das von der Tonfa. Ich nickte kurz „Aber ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu verraten"

Wir schwiegen eine Weile. Erst, als es klingelte, regten wir uns wieder und ich meinte „Danke, dass du mit mir draußen geblieben bist, Hayato. Ich muss jetzt dringend mal telefonieren"

Damit verabschiedete ich mich und ging zu den Jungentoiletten. Ich stellte mich in eine Kabine und schloss ab.

Ich zog kramte mein Handy aus dem BH, welcher wirklich eine geniale Tasche war, und wählte Bels nummer.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ranging „Wie kannst du es wagen, einfach aufzulegen?"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich wieder in den Unterricht muss", rechtfertigte ich mich.

„Jaja, Froggy, tolle Ausrede…"  
Ich meinte sarkastisch „Danke, Senpai, ich habe sie mir die ganze Biostunde lang ausgedacht"

Jetzt horchte Bel auf. Bio, war ja klar, dass ihn das interessierte.

„Oho, Bio? Was habt ihr denn für ein Thema~ Der Prinz kann dir bestimmt Nachhilfe geben~ Ushishishi"

Ich blieb kurz still. Es ihm zu verheimlichen brachte ja eh nichts. „Sexualkunde. Auf Nachhilfe verzichte ich gerne"

Wie erwartet lachte Bel darauf hin „Ushishishi" und ich konnte mir bei den Worten „Da geb ich dir aber gerne Nachhilfe~" schon richtig sein perverses Grinsen vorstellen.

Er war doch berechenbar geworden, zumindest manchmal.  
„NEIN. Aber es ist echt widerlich, was die Schulen heut zu Tage für Lehrmittel zur Verfügung stellen"

„Hm… was denn für Lehrmittel?"

„Plüschtiere, Figuren, Holznachbildungen, Lebensmittel, Werkzeuge...", listete ich angewidert auf.  
„Plüschtiere und Werkzeuge?", Bel klang verwirrt. So etwas hätte er von einer Schule wohl auch nicht erwartet.  
Ich seufzte. „Willst du nicht wissen, echt"

Zum Glück hakte er nicht weiter nach und fragte stattdessen etwas anderes: „Na denn… wieso rufst du an?"  
„Nur so...", murmelte ich, aber dabei hatte ich doch ein paar Hintergedanken. Ich wollte mich einfach von den ganzen Geschehnissen ablenken. Außerdem war es irgendwie komisch, ohne Bel in einer Mission Informationen zu beschaffen.

„Hat der Frosch mich vermisst? Ushishishi~ Ich kann ja später mitkommen, wenn du zu dieser Tusse gehst~"

Ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken, aber ich war froh, dass er mit mir gehen wollte.

„Meinetwegen, ist aber nur in der Mittagspause, das heißt, du könntest auch auf Hayato treffen"

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das wegen der Sache mit diesen Ringkämpfen gut gehen könnte.  
Was heute alles passiert ist, das musste er ja nicht wissen.

„Seit wann nennst du den Typen bei seinem Vornamen?", hakte Senpai nach. Oh Mist, da hatte ich mich wohl verplappert.  
„Naja... Mädchen und Jungs sollten Gruppen bilden... die Mädchen sind alle direkt auf Gokudera und Yamamoto los, die Jungs wollten zu mir, also bin ich einfach schnell zu Hayato gegangen", das Hayato mich zu sich gezogen hatte, sagte ich jetzt lieber mal nicht, sonst endete das nur mit Kampf, Blut, Krankenwagen und Flucht.

„...das ist keine richtige Erklärung... wann habt ihr Mittagspause?"  
„Kurz nach eins, also nur noch zwei Schulstunden und es ist natürlich eine richtige Erklärung, ich wollte doch nicht zerquetscht werden"  
„Ja, das ist der Grund wieso du da hin gegangen bist, aber nicht, wieso du ihn beim Vornamen nennst"  
Oh man, da hatte ich ja was Schönes angerichtet!

„Wenn man miteinander eine Sexualkundestunde verbringt, dann beginnt man eben langsam, die Leute mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Außerdem ist es doch unfair, wenn ich alle mit dem Nachnamen anspreche, aber sie mich direkt ganz persönlich Fran nennen"

Ich musste zugeben… das war die dümmste Erklärung, die mir je eingefallen war.  
Bel gab nur ein genervtes „Tz" von sich.  
„Warum gleich so genervt?"  
„Der Prinz ist nicht genervt... „  
„Klingt aber so. Keine Sorge, mit dem Typen hab ich sonst nichts zu tun."

In Gedanken ergänzte ich noch Er ist aber sehr viel höflicher als du, Senpai.  
Wenigstens machte er sich auch mal Sorgen um mich.  
„Mh… sonst noch was? Ansonsten sehen wir uns in deiner Pause"  
Aha. Anscheinend war das Telefonat jetzt beendet,

„Okay, bis später"

Damit verabschiedete ich mich erneut von ihm. Ein Blick auf die Handy-Uhr verriet mir, dass die Pause auch bald um war.

Jetzt hatten wir Ethik… mal gespannt, was da so alles drankommen würde.

Ich packte das Handy wieder weg und schloss die Tür auf. Ich trat nach außen und sah ein paar Jungs. War auf der Männertoilette ja auch nichts Außergewöhnliches. Blöderweise fiel mir erst jetzt ein, dass ich ja momentan als Mädchen verkleidet war.

Ich wollte schnell in die Kabine zurück, sah aber noch Yamamoto aus einer anderen kommen und zog ihn schnell mit mir herein.

Er würde mir hoffentlich aus dieser Patsche helfen. Er sah mich verwundert an „Fran? Warum ziehst du mich mit hier rein?"

„Ich bin aus Gewohnheit auf die Männertoilette gegangen. Das Problem ist nur, dass mich hier alle für ein Mädchen halten"

Yamamotos Blick wurde ernst: „Also kannst du hier nicht raus?"

Ich nickte langsam. Irgendwie wollte mir sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht gefallen. Plötzlich drückte er mich gegen die Wand und sah mich ernst an.

NICHT SCHON WIEDER! Die wollten mich doch alle verarschen, oder? Als ich seinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr spürte, wollte ich sie fast schon allesamt wegen Belästigung verklagen, aber anscheinend hatte Yamamoto etwas anderes im Sinn.

„Wenn du Hayato noch einmal so nah kommst, dann werde ich nicht mehr so freundlich sein… halt dich von ihm fern, kapiert?", flüsterte er mit gefährlichen Unterton.

Oh scheiße, der war wirklich verdammt wütend und er hatte da definitiv auch etwas verdammt missverstanden.

Ich hätte Yamamoto wirklich alles zugetraut, aber nicht sowas. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm, also musste dies eine völlige Ausnahmesituation sein.

War er etwa… Eifersüchtig?!

Ich nickte leicht und wollte etwas sagen, diese ganze Sache ins richtige Licht rücken, doch kaum hatte Yamamoto diese Reaktion von mir, drehte er sich um und ging raus.

„Hier ist grade niemand", meinte er noch.

Wenigstens etwas… jetzt konnte ich zumindest ohne größere Gefahr hier heraus.

Ich trat aus der Kabine und verließ passend zum Klingeln die Toiletten, sodass ich mich einfach unter die Schülermassen mischen konnte.

Yamamoto behielt ich im Auge, um zu dem Saal zurückzufinden.

Diese Doppelstunde Ethik musste ich doch wohl noch überleben, wobei das, was danach auf mich wartete, eventuell noch schlimmer war.

Wir betraten alle nach dem Lehrer den Raum und gingen an unsere Plätze. Der Lehrer sagte sein übliches Guten Morgen und die Schüler sangen im Chor, bei dem wohl jeder die Töne traf, das klischeehafte Guuuuteeeen Moooooooorgeeen, Heeerr Irgendwas

Die Stunde leitete der Lehrer mit der Definition des Wortes Ethik ein. Einige Leute waren ja fälschlicherweise im Glauben, Ethik sei nur ein Ersatz für den Religionsunterricht, dabei befasste sich die Ethik mit etwas ganz anderem.

„Die Ethik ist die Frage, wie wir gut und moralisch richtig handeln und was uns als guten Menschen ausmacht"

Oh man, das klang ja jetzt schon vielversprechend. Wenn wir jetzt auch noch über solche Themen wie Schwangerschaftsabbruch, was am Anfang dieses Themas in den späteren Klassenstufen wohl wirklich populär war, reden würden, dann hätte ich auch gleich draußen bleiben können.

Doch es traf mich noch schlimmer, als gedacht.

Wir redeten über Homosexualität, warum eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung moralisch inkorrekt sei und uns Gefühle für jemanden desselben Geschlechts zu einem schlechten Menschen machen.

Mir war grade wirklich zum Heulen zu Mute.

Reichte ja schon, dass der Tag so blöd lief, mich jetzt auch noch von jemand unbewusst niedermachen lassen? Das konnten die doch nicht ernsthaft verlangen, dass ich da mitmachte.

Zugegeben, meine Handlung machte die Situation auch nicht grade besser, aber ich war ziemlich gereizt, also erschuf ich eine Illusion, die jeden aus dem Konzept bringen musste.

Feuer!

Die Mädchen schrien, den Jungen klappte die Kinnlade runter und der Lehrer rannte panisch im Kreis, als scheinbar dessen Sakko begann, zu brennen.

Wie sang Rammstein einmal so schön? Bang Bang, Feuer frei.

Und ich musste zugeben, das Bang Bang fehlte mir auch etwas, also krachte kurzerhand ein Tisch zusammen, gegen den der Lehrer rannte.

Ich musste ehrlich zugeben, ich fühlte mich jetzt sehr viel besser. Ich konnte mich ja nicht ewig zurückhalten und die Leute konnten sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich mich bisher gegen Illusionen entschieden hatte.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass Gokudera mich ansah. Natürlich, das war auffällig und jetzt hatte sich seine Feindseligkeit gegen mich sicher wieder aufgebaut.

Das dachte ich zumindest, doch Hayato lächelte. Anscheinend konnte er den Typ gar nicht leiden. Auch Yamamoto wirkte wieder belustigt, wie eh und je.

Dann kam Gokudera zu mir, was natürlich direkt die Eifersucht von Yamamoto weckte, der dann auch zu mir lief.

Gokudera wollte grade etwas sagen und Yamamoto wollte eben seine Drohung wahr machen, als ich leise und tadelnd zu den beiden meinte „Alle, auch unser Schwulenfeind hier, sind grade abgelenkt. Jetzt lasst euren Frust nicht an mir aus und versucht nicht länger, es zu unterdrücken, sondern küsst euch einfach. Das ist ja schlimmer als im Kindergarten mit euch!"

Damit hatten sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Beide starrten mich verdutzt an, dann sich gegenseitig.

Genervt murmelte ich „Kann denn das so schwer sein?" und drückte die Beiden gegeneinander.

Ich wollte hier jetzt nicht grade einen auf Liebesgöttin Lussuria machen, aber wenn ich es lassen würde, dann hätte das eventuell unschöne Folgen für mich.

Ich versicherte ihnen, dass sie sich momentan im Schutz einer Illusion befanden, und so wagte Takeshi endlich den ersten Schritt und küsste Gokudera.

„Hach, wie nieeedlich~ hört ihr nun auf, mich zu belästigen, zu bedrohen und halb umzubringen? Sehr lieb.", seufzte ich sarkastisch.

Als ich bemerkte, dass der Lehrer weiterhin vor sich her fackelte, löste ich diese Illusion auf.

Die ganze Aktion hatte wenigstens etwas gebracht: Yamamoto würde mich wohl nicht mehr bedrohen, Gokudera mich nicht mehr belästigen, der Lehrer hatte seine Lektion gelernt und die beste Nachricht von allen natürlich. Aufgrund der nun laufenden Untersuchungen dieses kleinen Brandes wurde die Ethikstunde beendet und wir hatten sehr verfrühte Mittagspause.

Sofort schrieb ich Bel eine SMS, das wir nun schon Mittagspause hatten.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, einfach aufzulegen?"  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich wieder in den Unterricht muss", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.  
„Jaja, Froggy, tolle Ausrede…" sagte ich genervt.  
„Danke, Senpai, ich habe sie mir die ganze Biostunde lang ausgedacht"  
Bio? Interessant~ Ich fragte ihn mal ein bisschen aus~  
„Oho, Bio? Was habt ihr denn für ein Thema~ Der Prinz kann dir bestimmt Nachhilfe geben~ Ushishishi"  
Es herrschte kurze Stille.  
„Sexualkunde. Auf Nachhilfe verzichte ich gerne"  
„Ushishishi sicher, dass du keine Nachhilfe willst~?" War das sein ernst? Sexualkunde?! Das war einfach zu geil! Was es doch für lustige Zufälle auf dieser Welt gab~  
„NEIN. Aber es ist echt widerlich, was die Schulen heut zu Tage für Lehrmittel zur Verfügung stellen"  
„Hm… was denn für Lehrmittel?"  
„Plüschtiere, Figuren, Holznachbildungen, Lebensmittel, Werkzeuge...", fing er an, aufzulisten.  
„Plüschtiere und Werkzeuge?", Der Prinz war verwirrt. Was hatet diese Schule bitte für seltsames Anschauungsmaterial?  
„Willst du nicht wissen, echt"  
Ich fragte lieber nicht weiter nach... Diese expliziten Details wollte ich gar nicht wissen!  
„Na denn… wieso rufst du an?"  
„Nur so...", murmelte er.  
„Hat der Frosch mich vermisst? Ushishishi~ Ich kann ja später mitkommen, wenn du zu dieser Tusse gehst~"  
Angeblich hatte er ja Angst vor Frauen... aber ich war trotzdem nicht mit der Vorstellung glücklich, dass er allein bei einem Mädchen sein würde!  
„Meinetwegen, ist aber nur in der Mittagspause, das heißt, du könntest auch auf Hayato treffen"  
Ich hatte mich doch wohl hoffentlich verhört! Hatte er gerade diesen inkompetenten, sturköpfigen Vollidioten von Sturmwächter mit Vornamen angesprochen?!  
„Seit wann nennst du den Typen bei seinem Vornamen?", fragte ich ihn mit einer Stimme, die bei jedem normalen Menschen dafür gesorgt hätte, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren würde.  
„Naja... Mädchen und Jungs sollten Gruppen bilden... die Mädchen sind alle direkt auf Gokudera und Yamamoto los, die Jungs wollten zu mir, also bin ich einfach schnell zu Hayato gegangen", sicher doch… ich kaufte ihm das nicht ab! Da steckte noch mehr dahinter!  
„...das ist keine richtige Erklärung... wann habt ihr Mittagspause?", ich würde ihn keine Minute länger mehr als nötig alleine in dieser Schule lassen!  
„Kurz nach eins, also nur noch zwei Schulstunden und es ist natürlich eine richtige Erklärung, ich wollte doch nicht zerquetscht werden"  
„Ja, das ist der Grund wieso du da hin gegangen bist, aber nicht, wieso du ihn beim Vornamen nennst"  
Wie dumm konnte man eigentlich sein, um keine Antwort auf eine so einfache Frage geben zu können?  
„Wenn man miteinander eine Sexualkundestunde verbringt, dann beginnt man eben langsam, die Leute mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Außerdem ist es doch unfair, wenn ich alle mit dem Nachnamen anspreche, aber sie mich direkt ganz persönlich Fran nennen"  
Ach Sexualkunde verband? … Ich glaubte, sein kleiner Froschhintern hatte noch nicht genug Schmerzen!  
Da mir diese Diskussion zu blöd wurde, gab ich nur ein genervtes „Tz" von mir.  
„Warum gleich so genervt?"  
„Der Prinz ist nicht genervt... „  
„Klingt aber so. Keine Sorge, mit dem Typen hab ich sonst nichts zu tun." …. Wer's glaubt!  
„Mh… sonst noch was? Ansonsten sehen wir uns in deiner Pause" ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese Telefonat. Es führte sowieso zu keinem nennenswerten Informationsaustausch!  
„Okay, bis später"  
Damit verabschiedete er sich...  
„Und was mach ich jetzt noch so lang bis zu seiner pause? " … Selbstgespräche führen war da aber wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Lösung. Seufzend schnappte ich mir mein Handy, zog die Kopfhörer auf und drehte die Lautstärke voll auf.

Als ich nach circa 30 Minuten meine dritte Playlist durch hatte, ging auf einmal die Musik aus.  
Genervt sah ich auf mein Handy-Display. Ich hatte eine SMS von Froggy bekommen.  
Als ich die SMS öffnete sah ich einen für Froggys Verhältnisse ziemlich langen Text.

„_Oi Senpai!  
Auf Grund eines kleinen "Zwischenfalles" in der Ethikstunde haben wir früher Pause...  
wen du möchtest könntest du jetzt schon kommen. Wir sind auf dem Dach! .(I_I)."_

Zwischenfall? Mh… was Froggy wohl wieder angestellt hatte~?  
Ich werde es wohl nur erfahren, wenn ich hingehe.  
Aber so, wie ich aussah, fiel ich doch sofort auf...  
Ich sollte mir eine Tarnung zulegen. Nach einem kurzen Telefonat mit einem Untergebenen verließ ich das Hotelzimmer und fuhr zur Schule. Allerdings machte ich vorher noch einen kleinen Abstecher in eine Seitengasse, um meine Tarnung abzuholen!


	19. Überraschung

Ich saß gemeinsam mit Kyoko und den anderen Mädchen auf dem Dach und wartete, bis Bel endlich kommen würde.

Alle laberten die ganze Zeit über Jungs, wen sie am süßesten fanden und vor allem schwärmten sie über Gokudera und Yamamoto, die auch anwesend waren.

Andauernd hörte man „Gokudera ist soooo süß~" oder „Yamamoto ist wirklich heiß" und ab und zu redeten sie darüber, wie anziehend Hibaris furchteinflößende Art war.

Als es ihm reichte, schrie Hayato wütend „Tz, hört auf über anwesende Personen zu sprechen, ihr lästigen Weiber! Wieso seid ihr überhaupt hier?"

Ich murmelte leise und gereizt von dem Gelaber „Damit es etwas bringt, wenn ich mich vom Dach stürze"

Diese Frauengespräche waren wirklich nervtötend, daher hörte ich kaum zu und sah anstatt dessen lieber die ganze Zeit in die Ferne.

Gedankenverloren hörte ich nur nebenbei, was die anderen sagten, und vergaß die Worte auch direkt wieder. Ich war grade mehr damit beschäftigt, an Senpai zu denken.

„Sei doch nicht so aufbrausend, Gokudera", meinte Yamamoto und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Sei nicht immer so nett zu denen, Baseballidiot!", aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Hayato rot wurde.

Das spornte Takeshi an, ihn an sich zu drücken und grinsend zu meinen „Sieh es doch positiv. Sie erkennen dein tolles Aussehen an"

Mein Blick schweifte in den Himmel ab und ich beobachtete die Wolken. Ob Bel schon auf den Weg hierher war?

Irgendwie hoffte ich darauf, dass er bald ankommen würde. Belästigende Jungen, tratschende Mädchen und aggressive Mitschüler, darauf hatte ich gar keine Lust.

Ich schloss die Augen und stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn ich mit alleine hier auf dem Dach sitzen würde und wir einfach nur den schönen, klaren Himmel genossen.

Ich würde meinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen und das wunderschöne blau beobachten, die hellen Wolken, die vorbeiflogen und am Abend den schönen Sonnenuntergang.

In der Nacht musste es hier einen tollen Ausblick auf den Sternenhimmel geben. So ein ganzer Tag, einfach faul mit Bel da liegen, die Landschaft genießen und…

Leise, dann immer lauter durchbrachen Worte meine Gedanken „Fran. Ey, FRAN! Wach gefälligst auf!"

Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte mich zu der Stimme „Äh… was?"

Ich war grade noch vollkommen in meinen Wunschträumen gefangen und kam nur schwer in die Realität zurück.

„Sag doch auch mal was dazu! Du reagierst auf überhaupt nichts! Wo zum Teufel bist du mit deinen Gedanken?", Gokudera klang leicht verzweifelt. Worüber sie wohl geredet hatten?

Ehe ich darüber hätte nachdenken können, flog die Tür auf „Ushishishi~ Bei dem Prinzen natürlich!"

Ich erschrak und kippte um, weil der laute Knall mein Gleichgewicht sehr beeinträchtigt hatte. Zum Glück saß ich zuvor noch in der Hocke, also war das nicht grade als Fall zu bezeichnen.

Ich sah wieder in den Himmel und seufzte leise „Erschreck mich doch…"

„Oh, hallo, Bel", kam es skeptisch von Yamamoto. Er machte sich wegen diesen Ringkämpfen damals wohl Sorgen um Gokudera, welcher direkt „WAS MACHST DU DENN HIER?!" brüllte.

Bel meinte nur hochnäsig wie immer „Ushishishi~ Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich besuche meine Prinzessin~"

Seine Prinzessin? Diese Bezeichnung durfte er sich liebend gerne wieder abgewöhnen.

Während ich mich aufsetzte, erwiderte ich auf diesen Spitznamen „Oi, Senpai. Wen nennst du hier Prin-…", doch ich stockte und begutachtete die Schuluniform, die er trug.

Laut dachte ich „Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?"

Währenddessen stellte sich Yamamoto vor Gokudera und flüsterte irgendetwas wie „Dieser Psycho ist es nicht wert, dass du seine Energie an ihn verschwendest"

Bel sah Yamamoto und Gokudera an „Der Prinz ist nicht Taub! Du solltest leiser reden, wenn ich eure Unterhaltung nicht mitbekommen soll", dann wandte er sich mir zu und hockte sich neben mich „Was ist denn, Darling~? I just came for you~"

Ich seufzte. „Bitte sag mir, dass diese Schuluniform NICHTS zu bedeuten hat. Ich habe keine Lust…"

Mein Satz wurde von lautem Gekreische unterbrochen „MAAAN! DER IST ECHT SEXY!", „SEINE HAARE! SIE GLÄNZEN RICHTIG IN DER SONNE!" und „SEHT EUCH NUR DIESEN MÄNNLICHEN KÖRPER AN! DIESE AUSSTRAHLUNG!"

Oh Gott. Ich glaub, ich kotze. Das war nicht nur nervtötend, nein. Sie sprachen hier auch über MEINEN Bel. Dieser flüsterte mir nun „Das hat genau das zu bedeuten, was du denkst! Ich kann meinen hilflosen Frosch doch nicht alleine lassen~" ins Ohr und schaute dann in Richtung kreischende Mädchen, die ich grade am liebsten alle vom Dach stürzen würde.

„Ushishishi~ sind das deine Klassenkameradinnen?"

Wie immer grinste er sadistisch vor sich hin.

Während die Mädchen leise rumkreischten, murmelte ich „Ja… Ich habe wohl heute kein Glück"

Schon stürmten die Mädchen kreischend auf Bel zu und ich klammerte mich instinktiv an Bel.

Oh scheiße, das war mehr Reaktion, als ich zeigen wollte.

Auch Bel schien überrascht zu sein.

Deprimiert flüsterte ich „Jetzt mach irgendetwas, ich halte diese kreischenden, pubertierenden Monster nicht mehr aus."

War ja klar, dass es Bel gefiel, wenn ich ihn um etwas bat, aber bei diesem Lärm konnte man sich auch nicht für eine halbwegs annehmbare Illusion konzentrieren!

„Ushishishi~ wie du wünschst. Würdet ihr euch bitte wieder beruhigen? Dem Prinzen tun die Ohren weh!"

Die Masse ging etwas auf Abstand und so sah ich, wie Yamamoto und Gokudera sich etwas zuflüsterten, woraufhin die Beiden verschwanden.

Der Lärm ließ immer noch nicht nach und was die einen vertrieb, das lockte die anderen an.

Als ich ein durchaus beängstigendes „Kamikurosu" hörte, schreckten die Mädchen auf und waren sofort still.

Sie traten zurück und auch ich setzte mich in Bewegung. Instinktiv versteckte ich mich hinter Bel, die eine Hand noch fester in seinem Oberteil verkrampft, mit der anderen fuhr ich über meinen Hals.

VERDAMMT, wie ich solche Situationen hasste…

Ich kam mir schon wieder so unheimlich schwach vor, da ich gegen Hibari nichts ausrichten konnte, aber irgendwie packte mich ihm gegenüber doch eine Unsicherheit, die mich viel zu sehr aufwühlte, als dass ich klar denken konnte.

Das klang jetzt sicherlich total falsch, aber die Gründe dafür waren eigentlich ganz banal. Ohne, dass er es wusste, war Hibari sehr lange Zeit mein größter Rivale und obwohl er nichts tat, gewann er doch jeden einzelnen Kampf, den ich gegen ihn ausgefochten hatte.

An den Grund dieser kleinen Kämpfe, die komplett psychisch ausgetragen wurden, und den Preis, den er gegen seinen Willen und ohne sein Wissen gewonnen hatte, wollte ich eigentlich nicht denken.

Gerade als ich diese nervigen Mädchenschaar erneut darauf hinweisen wollte, dass der Prinz nicht unbedingt scharf auf einen Gehörschaden war, öffnete sich die Tür und Hibari kam mit einem ziemlich angepissten Gesichtsausdruck auf uns zu.

Die Mädchen verstummten abrupt und Fran versteckte sich hinter meinem Rücken.

Wieso um alles in der Welt rief das Auftauchen von diesem Schulfanatiker solch eine Reaktion in meinem Frosch aus?

Irgendwie pisste mich das ziemlich an und ich wendete mich an Hibari „Ushishishi~ haben wir dich in irgendeiner Weise gestört, dass du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beglückst?", fragte ich ihn mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton.

Für diese, von mir so wundervoll formulierte Frage, erntete ich von Hibari nur einen bösen Blick und ein „Was macht ihr hier oben für einen Krach? Ihr stört!"

Bei diesen wunderbar betonten Ihr stört spürte ich, wie Froggy leicht zusammenzuckte und seine Finger richtig in mein Shirt krallte.

Das reichte nun endgültig!

Während die Mädchengruppe sich bei Hibari tausendfach entschuldigte und ihm versicherte, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren würde und es ihnen unendlich Leid tat, zog ich Froggy an der Hand zur Tür, die Treppe runter zu dem nächstbesten leeren Raum, der in diesem Fall die Jungentoilette war.

Fran sah mich so an, als hätte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wieso ich ihn hierher verschleppt hatte. Dieser monotone stumpfsinnige Blick machte mich in diesen Moment einfach nur so unglaublich wütend, dass ich ihn am liebsten in viele kleine Stückchen zerstückelt hätte!

„Wieso hast du so seltsam reagiert, als Hibari aufgetaucht ist?", fragte ich ihn ganz langsam, damit sein kleines Froschhirn auch genau verstand, was ich meinte und in welcher Stimmung ich mich gerade befand.

Er zuckte nur die Schultern und meinte „Wie soll ich denn reagiert haben, Senpai? Habe ich mich nicht ganz normal verhalten?"

„Habe ich mich nicht ganz NORMAL verhalten?! Sich hinter mir zu verstecken und sich ängstlich in mein T-Shirt zu krallen ist nicht froschtypisches Verhalten!", nachdem ich ihm das an den Kopf geworfen hatte, viel mir etwas Interessantes auf.

Er hatte das Haarband, dass eigentlich heute Morgen dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihm die Haare nicht im Gesicht hingen und seine Ohren freilagen, nun um seinen Hals gebunden.

Sehr seltsam. Welcher normale Mensch band sich ein Haarband um den Hals? Er setzte gerade dazu an, mir zu antworten - was mich inzwischen nicht mehr interessierte - als ich ihm das Band vom Hals riss.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr", meinte ich entgeistert. Froggy hatte Bisswunden und einen Knutschfleck an seinem Hals, die definitiv NICHT von mir stammten.

„Von wem sind diese Bissspuren?"

Tut uns wirklich Leid, dass das Kapitel erst so spät kam, aber Principessa und ich haben uns ein geiles neues Spiel gedownloadet, heißt Reallife. Haben wir die ganze Zeit im Multiplayer gezockt!

Die Grafik ist schon geil, aber da sind ab und zu paar Motorikfehler drinnen… naja, wenigstens gab es eine Minimap, ohne die hätten Principessa und ich uns echt mächtig verirrt…


	20. Rape

Achtung, dieses Kapitel enthält eeeeeeetwas viel mehr Gewalt als die anderen, wie man vom Titel her VIELLEEEEEEIIIICHT vermuten könnte, wer es nicht mag, sollte dieses Kapitel vielleicht lieber sein lassen...

Zuerst war ich heilfroh, dass Bel mich wegzog, doch als er mich darauf ansprach, was los war, konnte ich ihm einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen.

Ein einziges Mal durfte ich ihm gegenüber einfach keine Schwäche zeigen. Ich setzte meine normale, monotone Maske auf und Antwortete ihm emotionslos wie immer.

Doch dann tat er etwas Unerwartetes. Er zog mein Haarband weg und ihm offenbarten sich meine Bissspuren.

Sofort sprach er mich darauf an, von wem die waren. Natürlich musste er das falsch verstehen, aber ich musste das jetzt durchhalten. Ich war in letzter Zeit so schwach gewesen, so sehr auf Hilfe angewiesen, das konnte so nicht weiter gehen.

Was auch immer Bel machen würde, ich musste durchhalten.

Also erfand ich die dümmste Ausrede, die mir je eingefallen war.

„Das sind keine Bissspuren, Senpai! Das sind… Mückenstiche", kaum hatte ich das ausgesprochen, fragte ich mich schon, welcher Idiot das überhaupt glauben würde? Bel jedenfalls nicht, das zeigte er auch deutlich: „Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Wenn das Mückenstiche sind, bin ich in einer Stunde der König der Welt!"

In diesem Fall half nur eines. Purer Schwachsinn! „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Senpai! Lass uns mit deinem Siegeszug beginnen!"

Schnell wandte ich mich zur Tür und wollte gehen, doch er packte mich und drückte mich gegen die Wand.

Was er dann in mein Ohr flüsterte, ließ mich eine Gänsehaut bekommen.

„Du gehörst mir, Froggy!", es klang aber keinesfalls liebevoll. Er erklärte mit richtig bitterer Stimme, dass er mich niemand anderen überlassen würde, mich eher töten würde.

Dann knabberte er an meinen Wunden, bis diese sich öffneten und erneut zu Bluten begannen. Ich versuchte ihn irgendwie, ihn aufzuhalten, immerhin waren wir hier in einer öffentlichen Toilette.

Er machte nur ein abwertendes Kommentar, dass er eine bessere Ausrede erwartet hatte.

Seine nächsten Worte brannten sich richtig in mein Gedächtnis.

„Wenn du nicht reden willst, Froggy, muss ich dich halt dazu bringen, mir alles verraten~  
Ich werde deinen gesamten Körper darauf abrichten, nur auf mich zu reagieren, nur mich zu lieben und NUR MICH zu akzeptieren"

Ich begann, leicht zu zittern, während er weiterhin über die Bisswunde leckte. Seine Worte klangen so beängstigend, als würde er mich hier und jetzt töten, und dennoch erregten sie mich so sehr, dass ich kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Als es ihm nicht zu reichen schien, meine Wunden erneut aufzubeißen und das Blut aufzulecken, zog er eines seiner Messer. Langsam strich er damit über meine Wange.

Aber Verletzungen im Gesicht waren natürlich zu offensichtlich, also strich er damit meinen Hals entlang über die Bluse.

Ich kniff die Augen zu, sobald die die Klinge sich in mein Fleisch unterhalb des BHs drückte, Bluse und Haut aufschnitt.

Dann zog er das Messer an meiner Hüfte entlang nach hinten zu meinem Rücken. Er höllischer Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Körper, als er Rock und Unterhose herunterzog, um mit der Klinge, mich immer noch schneidend, an meinem Steißbein entlang glitt.

Ich spürte, wie das Blut an meinem Hintern runter floss, bis hin zu meiner Öffnung und wie das Messer dem Lauf des Blutes folgte.

Froggy errötete leicht, antwortete aber auf meine Frage. „Das sind keine Bissspuren Senpai! Das sind... Mückenstiche."  
„Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Wenn das Mückenstiche sind, bin ich in einer Stunde der König der Welt!"  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Senpai! Lass uns mit deinem Siegeszug beginnen" er wendete sich der Tür zu und wollte offensichtlich den Raum verlassen.  
Doch dazu lies ich ihn gar nicht erst kommen! Ich packte ihn an der Schulter und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Mit meinem Kopf näherte ich mich langsam seinem Ohr und flüsterte ihm mit einer Stimme, dass selbst purer Zucker dagegen bitter wirkte, die Worte „Du gehörst mir, Froggy! Ich überlasse dich keinem anderen! Bevor ich das tue bring ich dich lieber um. Du gehörst ganz und gar dem Prinzen und der Prinz teilt äußerst ungern~ Das solltest du doch wissen oder etwa nicht, Froggy?", ins Ohr und knabberte ihm danach die angeblichen Mückenstiche auf.  
„S-Senpai! Hör auf! Ich geh dir nicht fremd! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das nur Mückensticke sind" Wie kann er immer noch auf dieser dämlichen Lüge beharren? Nur ein absoluter Vollidiot würde ihm das abkaufen.  
„Ushishi~ eigentlich sollte man von einem "kreativen" Illusionisten eine bessere Ausrede erwarten können!  
Wenn du nicht reden willst, Froggy, muss ich dich halt dazu bringen, mir alles verraten~  
Ich werde deinen gesamten Körper darauf abrichten, nur auf mich zu reagieren, nur mich zu lieben und NUR MICH zu akzeptieren" mit diesen Worten leckte ich das Blut, das aus den auf gebissenen  
Wunden floss genüsslich mit meiner Zunge von Froggys Hals und bemühte mich, nicht vollkommen den Verstand durch diesen unglaublich erregenden und berauschenden Geschmack des Blutes zu verlieren.

Während ich immer wieder über die Wunden leckte und sie immer weiter aufknabberte, begann mein kleines Amphib leicht zu zittern. Gut so, er hatte es verdient zu leiden! Und dieses bisschen war noch lange nicht genug! Dieses Mal würde ich keine Rücksicht nehmen, er war selbst daran schuld!

Ich zog eines meiner Messer aus meiner Hosentasche und strich Froggy mit der flachen Seite durchs Gesicht. Ich begann erst, ihn zu schneiden, da Verletzungen im Gesicht zu auffällig waren, nachdem ich mit dem Messer von seiner Wange über dem Hals bis knapp unter den BH gefahren war. Langsam und genüsslich zerschnitt ich die Bluse und schlitzte oberflächlich von kurz unter dem BH über seinen Bauch zur Hüfte und von dort aus über seinen Rücken. Es war wirklich ein wundervoller Anblick, wie sich die schneeweiße Bluse langsam blutrot färbte. Wobei Froggys schmerzlich verzogenes Gesicht auch ganz nett aussah~

Ich zog ihm seinen Rock und seine grässlichen Eierquetscher aus. Nachdem das erledigt war und ich einen freien Blick auf alles hatte, schnitt ich von seinem Rücken aus weiter über sein Steißbein. Ich sah wie das Blut begann, über Froggys kleinen Froschhintern zu laufen und in großen Tropfen zu Boden viel.

„Ushishi~ wir werden viel Spaß haben~ Meinst du nicht auch?" „Hör auf Senpai! W-was wen jemand kommt?" „Hat der Frosch etwa Angst? Süß. Aber das ist dem Prinzen egal. Der Prinz bekommt immer was er will und im Augenblick will ich dich!"

Er schien wirklich gleich durchzudrehen. So, wie ich jetzt grade, mussten sich seine Opfert fühlen, wenn Bel sich an ihnen zu schaffen machte.

Die Sache mit den Bisswunden schien ihn wirklich sehr aufzuregen, aber ich versuchte, weiterhin stark zu bleiben, aber ich klang nicht so.

„Hör auf Senpai! W-was wen jemand kommt?"

„Hat der Frosch etwa Angst? Süß. Aber das ist dem Prinzen egal. Der Prinz bekommt immer was er will und im Augenblick will ich dich!"

Ich schrie auf, als er das Messer ruckartig in meine Öffnung schob.

„Sicher, dass du nicht reden willst, Froggy~? Mich stört es ja nicht, dich hier und jetzt auseinander zu nehmen!"

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Einerseits musste ich ihm einfach standhalten, denn wenn er erfahren würde, was passiert war, würde es wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer für mich werden.

Andererseits genoss ich aber auch, wie eifersüchtig er war.

Eifersucht war eine der besten Möglichkeiten zu sehen, ob jemand einen liebte, das musste ich schon sagen.

Anfangs hatte ich den Schmerz auch genossen, doch als Bel weiter sprach wurde mir klar, dass sich das schnell ändern würde.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie viele Messer da noch reinpassen"

Er drückte wie zur Demonstration das Messer noch tiefer in mich, weshalb ich zusammenzucke und die Augen kurz zukniff.

Bel zog ein weiteres Messer und schnitt damit über meinen Bauch. Er sah mich kurz an und als ich immer noch nichts sagte, glitt er auch mit diesem Messer zu meinen Hintern.

Ich wollte ihn wegdrücken, doch er stach mit einem anderen Messer einfach in meine Hand und drückte es dann in den Putz zwischen den Wandfliesen.

Sofort hielt ich still, bis auf das Zittern von vorhin, das sich nun verstärkt hatte.

Dann fuhr er mit dem Messer fort, dass sich nun auch an meinen Hintereingang befand und schob es so langsam, dass es für mich wirklich wie eine Folter wirkte und mir einen erneuten Aufschrei entlockte, neben das andere Messer.

Da ich immer noch nicht redete, zog er noch zwei weitere Messer. An seinem Grinsen erkannte ich, wie sehr er diese Situation doch genoss. Von Liebe war gerade kaum eine Spur zu sehen, da waren nur blanker Sadismus und Lust.

Mit diesen zwei Messern schnitt er noch tiefer in meine Haut, als mit den vorherigen und überall an meinem Körper floss Blut herunter.

Als er nun auch mit diesen Messern an meinen armen Po angelangt war, biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht vor Schmerz laut loszuschreien, als er sie immer tiefer in mich drückte.

Das Blut floss von meiner Lippe an mein Kinn und tropfte von dort auf den Boden, wo sich inzwischen schon eine kleine Lache gebildet hatte.

Auf einmal rammte mir Senpai ein Messer in den Oberschenkel und lachte nur „Ushishi~ ich will dich schreien hören, Froggy, also wag es nicht, deine ängstlichen Rufe zu unterdrücken!"

Langsam lockerte ich den Biss, was fast genauso wehtat wie das beißen selbst. Meine Augen wurden glasig, aber ich würde jetzt keinesfalls losweinen.

Ich schloss die Augen, damit Bel nicht sah, wie viele Schmerzen er mit bereitet hatte.

Eigentlich hätte ich nun erwartet, dass er mit den Messern fortfahren würde, doch nun leckte er an den zahlreichen Blutspuren entlang, die meinen Körper übersäten.

Sein Speichel brannte höllisch in den Wunden und die ersten Tränen konnte ich nichtmehr zurückhalten.

Mir tat alles weh und meine Bluse war jetzt sicherlich auch vollkommen vom Blut durchtränkt.

Senpai hörte wieder auf, sich meinen Verletzungen zuzuwenden und ich hörte das Klirren von weiteren Messern.

Immer wieder wiederholte er seinen Vorgang mit dem ersten Messer, bei jeder Berührung der Klingen, bei jeder Bewegung in und unter meiner Haut zuckte ich zusammen und jedes mal, wenn das passierte, spürte ich all diese Messer, auch das in meiner Hand, noch viel intensiver.

Wie Bel gesagt hatte unterdrückte ich die Schreie nicht mehr, denn die Schreie tilgten diese tiefen Schmerzen. Trotz meiner verzweifelten Rufe kam keiner herein.

Nicht bei dem fünften Messer, nicht bei dem sechsten, nicht bei den folgenden, die ich wahrnahm.

Irgendwann waren meine Nerven so am Ende, dass ich fast das Bewusstsein verlor.

In dem Moment hörte ich, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

Ich hörte Sawadas Stimme, aber nicht, was er sagte. Ich merkte nicht, wie all die Messer wieder aus mir gezogen wurden, merkte nicht, wie mir behutsam meine Unterhose und der Rock wieder angezogen wurden, wie mir jemand eine Jacke umhing und ich schließlich weggebracht wurde.


	21. Freund!

Bel

Eins, zwei, vier, sechs, acht, Zehn...! Ich hätte niemals gedacht das so viele Messer in Froggy passen würden. Ich wusste das ich aufhören sollte. Das ich mich zurückhalten musste! Ich durfte es nicht übertreiben, ihn nicht töten! Aber ich konnte einfach nicht! So viel Blut! Überall über seinen Körper, wundervolles rot-glänzendes Blut. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten! Jetzt nicht mehr! Immer mehr Messer, schob ich Froggy langsam in seinen Hintern hinein. Doch auf einmal wurde ich nach Hinten gezerrt und bekam einen Eimer voll mit kaltem Wasser übergekippt. Das war vielleicht nicht besonders angenehm, aber es beruhigte mich erst einmal. so dass ich das, was ich sah, begann zu begreifen. Ich sah wie Tsuna und... Squalo Froggy die Messer aus dem Körper zogen und ihn wieder anzogen. Moment … Squalo?! Was machte der den hier in der Schule? Und wieso hatte er ein Hemd mit einer Schwarzen Krawatte an...? Nein... er hatte sich jetzt nicht ernsthaft hier als Lehrer eingestellt!

Squ

Super jetzt war ich in einer Schule mit Lauter pubertierenden, nervigen Waschlappen! Wieso war ich nochmal hier? ... Ach ja da war ja eine gewisse Mission und eine gewisse Wette. Aber trotzdem! WIE konnte ich mich nur von Lussuria dazu überreden lassen, mich als Lehrer in die Schule einzuschleichen?! Seufzend stand ich von meinem Stuhl im Lehrerzimmer auf und öffnete die Tür.

„VOOII, mach doch die Augen auf und schau wo du hin läufst! " Das fängt ja super an! Nichtmal Türen kann man hier öffnen ohne über den Haufen gerannt zu werden. „E-Entschuldigung. Eh SQUALO?!" War ja klar das, dass nur dieser Idiot gewesen sein konnte. „Was willst du?", fragte ich ihn genervt. „A-also … du musst schnell mitkommen und Fran helfen! Du bist wahrscheinlich der einzige der Belphegor aufhalten kann! Er wird Fran noch umbringen!"

„VOII! Was macht dieser Idiot jetzt schon wieder?! Steh da nicht so dumm rum! Los zeig mit wo die beiden sin!" „J-Ja." Der kleine Schwächling drehte sich um und rannte los. Nach dem wir ca. Zwei Minuten gerannt waren kamen wir an einer der Jungen Toiletten an. Tsuna öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

„Voi weg da du Niete!" Ich schob Tsuna einfach zur Seite und was ich in dem Raum sah, war nichts allzu neues für mich. Allerdings war es diesmal ziemlich heftig! Fran sah so aus, als würde er jede Sekunde das Bewusstsein verlieren und Bel war mal wieder in "Höchstform". Wobei es so aus sah, als ob er versuchen würde, sich zurück zuhalten. Ich drehte mich um und rannte zurück ins Lehrerzimmer. Dort leerte ich den Mülleimer auf den Boden aus und rannte mit Mülleimer zurück zu der Toilette.

Dort angekommen drehte ich den Wasserhahn am Waschbecken auf Eiskalt ,füllte den Mülleimer und kippte Bel den Inhalt über. Direkt danach zerrte ich ihn zum Waschbecken und las ihm ca. 5 liter Eiswasser übers Gesicht laufen. „VOII Nichtsnutz! Zieh Fran an und steh da nicht so unnütze rum!" Sofort fing er an Fran anzuziehen und ihm die Messer aus dem Körper zu ziehen. Hätte ihm gar nicht zugetraut, dass er soweit denken kann, ohne das man es ihm sagen muss. Ich schloss den Wasserhahn. Zu meiner großen Verwunderung, bewegte sich Bel nicht und blieb einfach nur auf dem Boden sitzen. Ich glaubte ich kann ihn kurz alleine lassen. „Voi bleib hier und pass auf unser blutiges Prinzeschen auf!" „HII wieso ich?" „VOOOI weil ich das sage! Außerdem kannst du Schwächling Fran zu 100% nicht ins Krankenzimmer tragen!", mit diesen Worten schnappte ich mir Fran und rannte mit ihm zum Krankenzimmer. Dort angekommen war ich sehr von der "Krankenschwester " überrascht, die mich dort erwartete. Es war Shamal! „Vooi Shamal! Ich hab hier Arbeit für dich!" „Oi, was machst du den hier?", fragte er ziemlich uninteressiert. „Geht dich nichts an! Kümmer dich einfach hierum!" Ich legte Fran auf eines der Betten und sprintete wieder zurück zu den beiden anderen Kaoten. Dieses ewige hin und her Gerenne ging mir tierisch auf die Nerven! Als ich dort ankam bot sich mir ein recht belustigender Anblick! Tsuna versuchte Bel davon abzuhalten aus der Toilettentür zu rennen.

„Ushishi~ Lass mich hier durch Kleiner! Sonst warst du die längste Zeit Kandidat für die Nummer 10!" „A-aber Squalo-san wird mich bestimmt in Stücke hacken, wenn ich dich hier durch lasse! B-bitte bleib hier!" „VOOOOIII! Was soll dieser Kindergarten hier? Bel! Was ist in dich gefahren! Du bist so ein Vollidiot! Und sowas nennt sich Genie! Tz Ein bisschen mehr und dein Haustier wäre gestorben! Du kannst froh sein falls Shamal sich um ihn kümmert und nicht sein typisches "Ich behandele keine Männer" bringt!"

„Tz! Wo ist er?", fragte er mit einem sehr besorgt, klingendem Unterton. Dafür das er gerade einen seiner Anfälle hatte, kommt er mir sehr ruhig vor. „Im Krankenzimmer. Wenn du dich beherrschen kannst, bring ich dich hin." Er nickte betreten. Ich lief voraus und Bel lief neben mir her. Als wir noch drei Meter vom Krankenzimmer entfernt waren, rannte Bel auf die Tür zu. Vor der Tür blieb er abrupt stehen und warf eines seiner Messer blitzschnell in den Raum. „VOOOII! WAS MACHST DU DA?!"

Fran

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, war das erste, dass ich sah, eine schwarzhaarige Nervensäge, die mit Kussmund über mir hing und kurz davor war, mit mir Dornröschen zu spielen.

Sofort stieß ich Doktor Shamal weg, zuckte danach aber wegen der Schmerzen am ganzen Körper zusammen.

Der perverse Arzt meinte mit einer verdammt pädophilen Tonlage „Ach komm, Süße~ zier dich nicht so"

Dann versuchte er erneut, mich zu küssen. Ich ballte meine Faust und wollte sie ihm gerade ins Gesicht schmettern, da ich es langsam ECHT GENUG hatte, dass mich wirklich JEDER für eine Frau hielt, doch plötzlich flog ein Messer zwischen uns und Shamal wisch zurück.

Bel rannte in den Raum, packte Shamal am Kragen und knurrte ihn an „Finger weg von meinem Freund!"

Ich riss die Augen auf und bekam augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut. Verdammt! Das war doch jetzt wohl keine Angstreaktion, oder?!

Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur der Schock, dass auf einmal Squalo ins Zimmer stürmte und Bel zurückzog, während er ihn laut anschrie „WAS SOLLTE DIESE AKTION DENN NUN SCHON WIEDER, DU VERDAMMTER PSYCHO?!"

Shamal ignorierte den Regenwächter der Varia einfach und fragte „Freund?"

Auch Bel beachtete Squalo nicht und fuhr den Doktor ironisch an „Ja, Freund, du pädophiler Spinner! Siehst du nicht, das Fran kein Mädchen ist?!"

„VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! IGNORIERT MICH NICHT, IHR FLASCHEN!", gab Squalo recht verständlich von sich.

In diesem Moment sagte ich monoton wie immer auch mal etwas „Oi, Senpai, mir tut alles weh"

Alle starrten mich an. Hatten wohl was gegen Themenwechsel.

„Squalo-Taicho, schrei nicht so laut, meine Ohren tun jetzt wegen dir auch total weh", fügte ich dann noch hinzu.

„Oi, Squalo, warum bist du überhaupt hier?", fragte ich so emotionslos, dass man kaum hörte, dass es eine Frage war.

Die Schmerzen bloß nicht anmerken lassen, eine Maske aufsetzten. Wenn du Unverletzbar wirkst, wirst du nicht verletzt, sagte ich mir in Gedanken selbst.

Ich ließ mich wieder zurückfallen und sah an die Zimmerdecke „Seeeenpai… ich sehe rosa Kreise"

Shamal erklärte kurz trocken „Nachwirkung von meinen Moskitos… oder dem, was vorher passiert ist"

Bel-Senpai kommentierte das nur mit „Tz", schnappte sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich neben mich und hielt meine Hand.

„Senpai, bist du krank?"

Das verwirrte mich vor allem nach diesen Rape etwas.

„Nein, ich bin nicht krank, nur besorgt, was dagegen?"

Dazu sagte ich jetzt erstmal nichts mehr. Ich lag nur stumm da und sah Bel an.

Keiner sagte etwas, Stille herrschte im Raum. Dann wurde Bel langsam… rot?!

Ehe ich ihn danach fragen konnte, legte er seinen Kopf auf den Bereich der Decke, worunter meine Brust lag. Dass das im ersten Moment verdammt wehtat sagte ich lieber nicht.

Anstatt dessen legte ich zögerlich meine Hand auf seinen Kopf und tätschelte ihn kurz, wonach ich ihm sanft durch die Haare streichelte.


End file.
